Angel of mine
by Gissa y Ayame FF
Summary: Universo Alterno UA. Dos desconocidos deseosos de comerse al mundo se ven, se observan, se gustan, bailan, disfrutan, e inevitablemente comienzan a adentrarse en la vida del otro hasta que se dan cuenta que han encontrado a su Ángel.
1. Introducción

**Declaración** : **Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._ " _Angel of mine"_ interpretada por Amanda Somerville.

.

* * *

.

 **Summary** : Universo Alterno UA. Dos desconocidos deseosos de comerse al mundo se ven, se observan, se gustan, bailan, disfrutan, e inevitablemente comienzan a adentrarse en la vida del otro hasta que se dan cuenta que han encontrado a su Ángel.

.

 **Angel of Mine**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **By Ayame du Verseau & Gissa Graham**_

* * *

 **Hermosas lectoras estoy muy emocionada de compartirles esta historia que comenzó en una noche de platica y hoy, por fin, leerán en sus monitores y pantallas, aquí en FF. Una locura compartida entre mi queridísima amiga Ayame y su servidora.**

 **Rápidamente les platico que esta historia fue publicado por primera vez para la GF 2017, en ella cada una escribimos alternadamente y que cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción.**

 **ATENTAS, A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO 2 la historia se convertirá en CLASIFICACIÓN "M".**

 **Sin mas las dejó para que se pierdan en las letras de Ayame.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Introducción**

 **By Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Introducción**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy sentada en el muelle al atardecer, mirando el ir y venir de las olas en calma, mientras la marea empieza a subir y los botes que están ahí se mecen con el suave vaivén del agua. Los tonos acerados del océano pacífico se funden de forma precisa con los azules del cielo, mezclados con nubes de fuego y púrpura… casi llega la noche… amo observar como ese azul oscuro aparece poco a poco en el firmamento, empezando a mostrar destellos titilantes en su bóveda; es un espectáculo maravilloso, casi tanto como sus ojos bravíos…

La brisa fresca y salada aviva mis sentidos y hace revolotear un par de rizos que se han escapado de mi coleta, mismos que intento inútilmente acomodar tras mi oreja. ¡Ah este cabello mío tan travieso!... pero a él le encanta, al menos eso suele decirme. Sonrío pensando en las incontables veces que me ha bromeado gracias a los ensortijados y rubios rulos con los que gusta de entretenerse jalándolos, para luego soltarlos y reír fascinado al mirarlos recobrar su espiral original; aunque sus burlas por mis bucles no se comparan con las que me hace por mis pecas… "Doctora pecas", empezó a llamarme casi recién que lo conocí, apenas supo mi profesión… Recuerdo cómo me enfadaba que se riera tanto a mis costillas; ¡pero era tan maravillosamente guapo que le perdonaba casi cualquier cosa! Vaya, pero es que sigue siendo dolorosamente apuesto; tanto, que cuando lo veo casi me dan ganas de llorar, apenas creyendo lo gallardo que es.

Doy un sorbo a mi capuccino sonriendo; el clima es ideal en este momento, no hace frío y tampoco hace calor, y los murmullos de la ciudad a mis espaldas llegan hasta mí, apagados, como susurrando en mi oído…

Un suspiro profundo se me escapa al recordar el tormento en el que estaba metida hace tres años. Si en ese entonces alguien me hubiese dicho que conocería la perfecta y absoluta felicidad más adelante, me hubiera reído en su cara y habría dado la vuelta para irme a divertir toda la noche…

 _You are everything I need to see_ (Angel of mine, Amanda Somerville)

 _That certain things were meant to be…_

Definitivamente él es todo lo que necesito… ¿qué sería hoy de mí si ese engreído no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino aquélla noche en el Lure Nightclub? Yo viviendo la vida loca y él, bueno, simplemente era él…

Recuerdo que estaba bailando en grupo, con esos "amigos" que en lugar de ayudarme me llevaban por senderos cada día más "relajados", por así decirlo… me movía seductoramente sin pena alguna con una copa en la mano y entonces, como una perfecta visión de ensueño lo vi… tan deslumbrante, tan arrolladoramente soberbio; con ese aire majestuoso que heredó de su padre… claro que yo en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era; solamente me pareció como si un ángel hubiese escapado del cielo para venir y provocarme, ¿o quizás un demonio expulsado del infierno por ser tan brutalmente apuesto y arrogante? Esa sonrisa de medio lado y sus hipnóticos y felinos movimientos al ritmo de la música, me hicieron pensar en un tigre a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, y esa presa era yo… pero bueno, en ese instante pensé en que el cazador también podía ser cazado y la idea me resultó tan atractiva como él mismo. Me perdí en sus ojos oscurecidos, de mirada intensa y provocativa, ¿Qué iba yo a imaginar que esos zafíreos ojitos se convertirían luego en mis estrellas particulares? ¿Qué iba yo a saber que él se convertiría en mi pilar y en mi universo entero?

 _Can I show you want from me?_

 _Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

 _You have saved me time and time again_

 _Angel I must confess_

 _It's you that always gives me strength_

 _And I don't know where I'd be without you_

De hecho, sin él, creo que todavía seguiría siendo aquélla mujer desesperada por comerse al mundo de un bocado, como si no hubiera un mañana…

De pronto una idea se me cruza por la cabeza… ahora que el sol ha dado paso finalmente a su eterna compañera la luna, que brilla elegante y mira apacible su reflejo bailar coqueto sobre el espejo de agua bajo ella. Las luces de la ciudad también se dibujan en el oleaje que murmura en su antiguo y misterioso lenguaje de nereidas… Sí, he decidido preparar algo especial para él, para mi adorado "mocoso engreído". Algo tan encantador como él mismo; y es que no me cansaría jamás de mostrarle lo que significa para mí, de agradecerle tanto… Me salvó de mí misma y lo hace una y otra vez, me fortalece y me sostiene, ¿cómo no podría demostrarle todo cuanto lo amo y valoro su llegada a mi vida?

 _After all the years went_

 _Constant force within my heart is you_

 _You touch me I fell I'm moving into you_

 _I treasure every day I spend with you_

 _All the things I am content to you_

Y entonces llega a mis sentidos un aroma conocido; su loción magnífica y sensual… sin hacer ruido se sienta a mi lado y después de un lento y seductor beso, decide que también intentará domar ese mismo mechón rebelde que insiste en ser libre… un simple toque suyo sigue estremeciéndome tanto o más que aquélla primera vez… siento como si mi interior bailase a su ritmo, en sintonía con su corazón… ése que siento latir pausado cuando me abraza finalmente… Cada instante a su lado es increíble, con todo y las discusiones y peleas…

 _Angel of mine_

 _Let me thank you_

 _You have saved me time and time again_

 _Angel I must confess_

 _It's you that always gives me strength_

 _And I don't know where I'd be without you_

 _Making me, my angel_

 _I turn the peace that I_

 _Making of my angel_

 _You remind me_

"Alessa y Gillian organizaron una reunión este fin de semana" escucho que su profunda voz me dice. Lo miro y la travesura asoma en sus bellísimos ojos marinos, y siento cómo siempre me siento a salvo con él, aún perdida en esa mirada penetrante y maravillosa.

Wow… aquélla primera vez que nos vimos yo juraba que sería la última también, mejor aprovechar al máximo mientras pudiera ¿no? Y pensar que él creyó lo mismo; y ahora henos aquí… ahora no hay nada que yo no hiciera por él, por ver siempre esa mirada tan increíble y suya, por ser quien provoque esas sonrisas endiabladas que tiene…

 _Angel of mine_

 _Let me thank you_

 _You have saved me time and time_

 _And time and time again_

 _Angel I must confess_

 _It's you that always gives me strength_

 _And I don't know where I'd be without you_

 _Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time  
and time and time again  
Angel I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Daría lo que fuera por él, por este hombre que ha perdido tanto y ha ganado todo… Es tan poderoso como los pilares que debieron sostener el Olimpo en el cielo; para el mundo él es arrogante, silencioso y esquivo, siempre rodeado de un halo de misterio que lo hace irresistible…. Para mí, es bromista, divertido y dulce, generoso y noble como nadie ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Yo que lo deseaba mortalmente sólo una noche, y ahora, lo amo irremediable y eternamente…

Sí, lo confieso, él es mi ángel…

.

.

.

* * *

 **De** **mis** **letras** :

Con otra historia de regreso y como les comentaba arriba con mi queridísima amiga Ayame VD (Un honor escribir contigo hermosa). Les platico que esta historia ya está terminada por lo que todos los lunes estáremos publicando.

También les presumo que la portada de esta historia es dibujo de las talentosas manitas de Ayame, mientras que el color corrió por mi cuenta, por eso las invito a que visiten mi página en FaceBook Srta. Magenta, donde podría ver algunos trabajos de fanarts, por supuesto, principalmente de Candy Candy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaración** **:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._ ""Under ten bridge", canción interpretada por Red Hot Chile Peppers y escrita por Anthony Kiedis

* * *

 **By: AyameDV & Gissa Graham**

* * *

 **.**

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hermosas lectoras espero les guste este espacio que mi querida amiga **Ayame** **DV** y yo, hemos creado especialmente para no traerlas de un perfil a otro. Les recuerdo que partir del capítulo que sigue esto empieza a subir de temperatura por lo que nos vamos a clasificación "M". Nuevamente

Atte: Gissa Graham

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Under the bridge****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

La madrugada se sentía caliente como todo momento en aquella ciudad que parecía no conocer el frío, cosa que a él le resultaba algo extraño después de tanto tiempo de haber vivido en lugares algo frió y húmedos, primero su natal y amado Londres, luego su muy querida Manhattan, Nueva York, lugares con ese clima debido a que uno presentaba una interminable lluvia, y el otro por encontrarse entre el mar y un río. Pero ahora, por el momento, vivía ahí, en Los Ángeles, otra ciudad húmeda pero siempre caliente, en todo sentido, algo de lo que Terry comenzaba a creer que podría tomar ventaja, no siempre, pero si ya estaba ahí, libre de cualquier compromiso, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo, de vez en cuando?

De hecho ya había empezado a disfrutar de lo que Los Angeles ofrecía, el Aston Martin DB9 gris obscuro que circulaba aparentemente sin un rumbo específico, por la avenida principal de aquella bella ciudad era muestra de ello. Su conductor completamente ensimismado no ponía atención a aquella calles donde ya llevaba más de medio año viviendo, él que se negó tantos años en mudarse y hacer cine, siempre prefiriendo la bohemia del teatro, el trato directo con los espectadores, sentir el papel en carne propia sin las molestas interrupciones del corte de escena e improvisar cuando algo se salía de rumbo para sentir al público vibrar y al recinto resonar con los aplausos producidos en el instante mismo, era lo que lo hacía sentir pleno. Pero, un horrible "pero" que surgió en un arranca de decepción es lo que lo tenia ahí, ese mal momento con su ex novia fue cuando decidió aceptar aquella oferta para dar el gran salto a Hollywood; no podía negar los grandes benéficos que había traído aquel contrato, como su capricho gris que en ese momento conducía; Terrence adoraba aquel auto, elegante, moderno, y hasta cierto punto discreto, nada de puertas abatibles, de colores estridentes, de bocinas potentes o marcadas líneas deportivas, no, su Aston era como él, elegante, con porte, británico, hermoso y misterioso, con su único gusto extra que en ese momento encendía en automático: el toldo se escondió en su compartimento. Ahora sí se sentía completo con la ciudad besando su rostro a través del viento, y su ligeramente largo cabello bailando con el. Se sentía tan bien aquello, se sentía libre como pocas veces, esa soledad que le encantaba muy pocos la comprendían, excepto las ciudades donde había vivido, como ésta donde ahora residía, esa ciudad también se había convertido en su amiga.

Pisó más a fondo el acelerador aprovechándose de la hora, de lo vacía de la carretera y de que por ello podía permitirse correr un poco sobre la _Seaside Fwy_ , la recorría en dirección a _Long Island_ sólo para poder ir ahí, a el lugar que ya se podía apreciar a la distancia, aquel impresionante puente colgante, el _Vincent Thomas Bridge_. Lo subió todavía corriendo el auto con algo de velocidad, por lo que rápidamente llegó a la parte más alta, donde pudo contemplar un poco de las luces de la ciudad, sentir el aire, y la brisa marina, en ese lugar lejano de todo y de todos podía sentirse completo, ahí sí se sentía en un lugar amado.

El puente termino y casi de inmediato abandonó la _Seaside Fwy_ en la primera desviación, más adelante dio una pequeña vuelta en "U" casi de improviso, para poder internarse en una calles algo extrañas y muy solitarias, hasta que por fin llegó al sitio deseado: por debajo del puente acercándose peligrosamente a los muelle. Ahí estaba, el lugar que descubrió la primera vez que se subió a su Aston, cuando dio un recorrido sin rumbo alguno pero localizó ese, que a su gusto, era uno de los más espléndidos espacios para relajarse en medio de esa metrópoli. Detuvo el vehículo el cual medio estacionó, sin salirse se levantó, aprovechando que la capota estaba abajo para sentarse sobre el respaldo del asiento del piloto, él era el único que podía darse el lino de ensuciar esa fina cubierta de piel marrón; desde ese sitio podía sentir como esa húmeda y caliente ciudad le entregaba su amor. Desde ese muelle contempló un poco de lo hermosa que era el lugar donde ahora vivía. Luego, del interior de su chaqueta saco un fina cigarrera, tomó un cigarrillo y sin prisa alguna lo encendió, para con sumo cuidado liberar el humo, comenzó a jugar con lo que de sus sensuales labios exhalaba, a crear aros con su aliento de tabaco, así, y en entre risas irónicas recordó como había llegado ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diez meses atrás.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucille Balzary, una bella actriz australiana del tipo Nicole Kidman o Margot Robbie, alta, rubia de ojos verde claro, con una belleza clásica y siempre presente, pues jamás descuidaba ningún detalle de su arreglo. Desde algunos años atrás trabajaba para producciones teatrales en Broadway, pues además ser muy guapa, también era una mu buena bailarina y una aceptable cantante, todo un estuche de monerías propio para un gran musical, mismos en los que constante participaba, y en dos ocasiones protagonizó, por lo mismo comenzaba a ser asediada para trabajar en Hollywood, por supuesto que ella a la primera, que consideró una buena oferta, aceptó, sólo había algo que durante un tiempo la detuvo, Terrence Grandchester, si ella era la chica hermosa del teatro él era su complemento, así lo consideraba la rubia y no precisamente porque lo creyera su media naranja, sino porque junto a él había alcanzado sus más grandes logros, y claro, ya que que Terry era considerado el número uno del teatro y no precisamente por ser guapo, aunque la realidad es que no era guapo sino sencillamente hermoso, magnífico e imponente, alto, de tes clara pero con el cabello castaño obscuro, lo que siempre hacía resaltar aún más sus masculinas facciones, de unos ojos azules preciosos, no un tono celeste sino de una increíble intensidad llena de betas verdes, un color tan poco común y tan bello que lo hacían aún más irresistible, pero a diferencia de su novia, Lucille, él amaba estar sobre las tablas, tener contacto directo con el público, recibir los aplausos en vivo. Tanto le era apasionante su trabajo que a los veintisiete años había ganado su primer Tony por su actuación de Jean Valjean en los " _Miserables_ ". Pero Lucille veía al teatro únicamente como su fuente de ingresos y su puente al cine, a la fama y al dinero, mientras Terrence, era para ella, su mejor publicidad para lograrlo.

Ellos habían sido la pareja favorita de Broadway, todos querían verlos actuar juntos, la química en el escenario era espectacular, al igual que fuera, ellos se entendían muy bien en muchos todos los sentidos; en parte porque desde un comienzo Lucille siempre se mostró muy dócil y afín a Terrence, pero, no todo era perfecto y que a últimas fechas resaltaba más, había cosas que uno repudiaba del otro con intensidad, ella la necesidad de él de querer tener un perfil bajo, entre minucias, mientras Terry creía que Lucille tenía excesiva necesidad de protagonismo, entre otros detalles, pero principalmente eso era lo que en los últimos meses los mantenía gritándose, discutiendo por niñerías, como en esa ocasión en el loft del actor, el cual por cierto no era del agrado de ella por considerarlo un lugar muy común, otra peculiaridad que a él cada día comenzaba a irritarle más, que le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué seguían juntos?, la mujer cada día era más insoportable y más odiada por las hermanas de él. Pero el guapo británico, quien por fuera y ante el público era un frío y misterioso ente, en la intimidad de su familia, era un encanto que buscaba estabilidad, y porque no decirlo, también tenía algo de romántico y como en los sonetos que recitaba de Shakespeare, él quería un amor que "No se alterara en horas y días breves, que perdura hasta el mismo umbral del juicio" *, no obstante, cada día se recriminaba más por tener esa creencia tan estúpidamente romántica e insulsa, se decía que en definitiva Lucille no sería ese amor; incluso había empezado a creer que eso, del amor, era puro capricho que las letras del autor se empeñaron en hacer creer a la gente, y ese día, prácticamente confirmo esa idea.

—No Terrence, no comprendo cómo es que deseas sólo hacer esto toda tu vida, ¿qué no quieres crecer? –era el reclamo de la joven a su novio por enésima vez.

—No se trata de eso y lo sabes, ya lo hemos hablado en muchas ocasiones –él intentaba mantenerse calmo, pues no era de su agrado gritarle a su novia, cosa que últimamente pareciese lo contrario.

—Sí, claro, tu pasión por el teatro –la voz de ella sonó cargada de ironía–. Pues eso es un sueño romántico. Despierta sí quieres ser famoso y rico hay que irnos a Hollywood. Hay que aprovechar que el contrato de esta temporada termina en unos meses para aceptar la oferta de protagonizar juntos.

—¿Esa estúpida comedia romántica donde yo descubro que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga que eres tú? por favor, así o más cliché –sí él fuese a Hollywood sería para hacer algo que valiera la pena actoralmente, no sólo por el dinero, al menos era lo que creía.

—Pues la paga por esa "estúpida" comedia es el doble de lo que nos dan aquí por una temporada de teatro –dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento.

—No estoy aquí por el dinero.

—Eso es obvio –expresó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía con desde el lugar que aún conservaba mucho de la nave industrial que era antes; después regresó su mirada al castaño– Estas aquí porque eres mediocre.

—Retráctate Lucille –no hizo falta gritar para que sonara amenazante.

—¿O sino qué? –lo retó.

Ya harto se pasó las manos por su apuesto rostro, se miró a sí mismo, su vestimenta tan simple y cómoda que era su costumbre utilizar cuando se hallaba en su hogar, luego giró un poco su torso mirando su entorno, posterior a ella quien le veía incrédula pero enfundada en fina ropa de diseñador, en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de todo, ella no encajaba ahí, ni en ningún lugar de su vida, nunca había encajó pero él quiso creer que sí.

—¿Sabes?, esta relación no está funcionando.

—¿Me amenazas con terminar? –Lucille cuestionó con una mirada cínica – No, Terrence, yo soy la que termina contigo. Ya firme el contrato con la productora de cine; seas o no seas tú mi co-protagónico yo ya estoy dentro, quédate aquí con tu teatro y tu "talento nato frente al público".

La frase final la dijo con más ironía repitiendo lo que de él constantemente se decía en las crítica de teatro, luego se dio la media vuelta, tomó su bolso "Jimmy Choo" de la mesa y salió de aquel departamento tipo loft. Terry se quedó quieto unos segundo para posterior caminar para desde su ventana verla alejarse en su nuevo auto deportivo rojo, que ahora sabía con qué dinero había comprado, muy lindo el carro pero demasiado ostentoso para el gusto del británico, « _Es un auto americano, todo lo hacen ostentoso_.» Fue el pensamiento del joven al respecto, no asombrándose mucho al notar lo poco que le interesó aquella partida.

Sin embargo hubo algo que si le caló, y mucho, se sintió bastante decepcionado, e incluso algo frustrado por lo que creyó una relación estable y por lo que la mujer con la que compartió casi dos años opinaba de él, con esas emociones a cuestas camino hacia la barra de la cocina para tomar el celular previamente depositado ahí, buscó en el marcado rápido el número de su agente.

—Brad, todavía sigue en pie la oferta de la que me hablaste… No, esa no, la que es adaptación de un libro de John Katzenbach… Sí, sé que la de los superhéroes tiene más futuro aunque la paga es menor pero hay posibilidades de más películas y el alcance será más amplio, pero no quiero encarnar a _Ant man,_ es de lo menos reconocidos del universo Marvel, si me hubieran propuesto a _Bucky_ ni me lo pienso, ese antihéroe es genial, sí que valdría la pena interpretarlo… Sí, soy un nerd disfrazado de chico malo, no me importa… Sí, sé que para la adaptación tendré que caracterizarme y seré literalmente un loco, pero ya lo he hecho papeles similares en el teatro… ¿Esa es la paga? ¡Wow!, eso es casi cuatro veces más de lo que gano en teatro. Y eso que Lucille no sabe que ganó casi el doble que ella –eso último lo dijo para sí mismo provocando un comentario impropio de su representante, al cual tan poco le caía nada bien Lucille.

Con ese comentario dicho por Brad, y los muchos que sus hermanas le comentaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, se cuestionó el porque se empellón durante tanto tiempo en mantener esa relación con Lucille.

.

.

Terence con un nuevo cigarrillo en los labios se dijo « _Así_ _fue_ _como_ _llegue_ _aquí_ », por su acostumbrada impulsividad, lo cierto es que después de haber ganado el Tony le llovieron contratos para Hollywood, todos los rechazó sin siquiera hablarlo con su novia y apenas comentarlas con su manager. No lo había platicado con ella porque sabía perfectamente que aquello sucedería, terminarían peleados. Entonces un día Lucille llegó con el contrato para una comedia romántica protagonizada por ambos, cuando vio la cifra del sueldo y la productora río, un poco más y carcajea, la chica pensó que era por la negativa de él de hacer cine, la realidad es que la suma era prácticamente lo mismo que él ganaba en teatro, mientras que la productora de dicha película era una pequeña que siempre hacía las clásicas comedias románticas cuyo mayor logro era impulsar a los protagonistas a mejores papeles, y eso no sería nada malo si a él no lo hubiesen invitado ya a participar en mega producciones como la franquicia de los Avengers, o esa donde ya había comenzado a enseñar y filmar meses atrás.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo al comienzo, Terry había entendido que aquello tarde que temprano sucedería, al final Lucille no era la chica que le interesara como para compartir su vida por siempre, no era ni por asomo quien se ajustara a los sonetos de Shakespeare, pero en verdad que le calaron aquellas palabras que le dijo, y por ello ahora están haciendo cine cuando él amaba el teatro, pero al menos era en un papel que le era de su completo agrado y no un odiado cliché, además la paga era mucho mejor, claro que la otra era la puerta para ser reconocido y probablemente la que le podría traería "fama y fortuna", pero la fama no le era de importancia y fortuna siempre había tenido, así que en la primera oportunidad regresaría a lo que en verdad le llenaba. Que las Lucille del mundo se deslumbraran con todo aquello.

Cerca de media hora duró ahí, sólo mirando, recordando y fumando, observando su entorno, esa mañana tenía llamado a las siete en punto, faltaba una hora para ese momento, sabía que tendría que ir directo al foro de grabación, según el GPS llegaría en cuarenta y un minutos, según su Aston en media hora, ¡Wow! él se sentía genial conduciendo su auto por esa ciudad, eso era de lo que más agradecía de haber terminado su relación con Lucille, a parte del fin de la relación misma, que él por un buen rato podía disfrutar de las maravillas de Los Ángeles.

.

…

.

No muy lejos de aquel, legendario puente colgante, en una bella casa de los suburbios, una joven de ensortijado cabello rubio y rizado se veía cómodamente recostada en la cama, con la respiración pausada en un sueño al parecer muy profundo; su cabello completamente alborotado junto con su provocativo y mal trecho vestir cubierto por aquellas finas sábanas, denotaba lo ajetreada que había sido la noche anterior. A lo lejos una nada suave melodía dio inicio, anunciando con ello, en el celular, que eran las siete en punto, la joven se removió inquieta, acomodándose mejor, colocando su cabeza por debajo de la almohada y así dejar de oír aquello que pretendía despertarla, no obstante un chico muy apuesto, alto y también rubio se negaría a que ella continuará en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquel hombre tomó el extremo de las sábanas que cubrir el femenino cuerpo y de un rápido tirón lo quito, permitiendo con esa acción que el ligero aire que se colaba por la ventana, que él mismo había abierto con toda intención, llegará hasta la ahí dormida, claro que eso la incomodo aún más, molesta por ello se descubrió un tanto el rostro sólo para reclamar.

—Albert, no comiencen –fue la queja.

—Si comienzo, son las siete de la mañana, tienes que ir a trabajar a más tardar en hora y media.

—Sólo diez minutos más –cual adolescente negándose a ir a la escuela se volvió a colocar la almohada cubriendo su indomable cabellera.

—Candice White Andley, mueve tu trasero de ahí en este momento o no vuelvo a dejar que te quedes a dormir en mi casa –prácticamente se grito–. Y apaga ese aparato, no puede ser que ni los Red Hot te puedan despertar.

—No te estorbo, además tienes una habitación extra –la chica hablaba de manera apenas entendible desde su oculto sitio–; y los Red Hot no son para despertadme, son para que tenga buen humor.

El rubio rodó los ojos, cierto que también le gustaba el grupo, pero al oír aquella canción, " _Give it away_ ", le hacía saber que su hermana estaba en casa y se había vuelto a desvelar en alguna fiesta con sus nuevas "amigas", por eso mismo Albert se sentía enojado con esa actitud y se lo hizo saber.

—No importa lo que dices, es mi casa y sí quiero no te recibo.

—Rachael sí me dejará pasar –cínicamente se respondió.

—No lo creo, en estos últimos meses te has convertido en un mal ejemplo para mi esposa.

—Cállate Albert –se dijo mientras se estiraba.

El hombre resopló con fastidio, pero con más calma se sentó junto a su hermana y con una acostumbrada voz pacífica le habló.

—Candy, comprende, no puedes seguir con ese estilo de vida, te estás haciendo daño. Desde aquel suceso te la has pasado de fiesta en fiesta y… espero que no de cama en cama.

Algo irritara la rubia al fin se quitó la almohada para incorporarse.

—Es mi vida, tengo sólo veintisiete años y quiero vivirla al máximo.

—Me preocupas.

—Sé que me quieres y yo a ti. Pero…

—Lo sé, no me debo de inmiscuir en tu vida. Pero escucha, ¡cuídate!

—Siempre –con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un guiño dijo aquello.

—Ya es tarde, ve a ducharte y quítate esa ropa que aún huele a cigarro. Lo que me recuerda que tú no fumabas, es mas, el olor te era desagradable.

—Sólo es para probar.

La chica completamente vestida con un muy ajustado pantalón negro y una blusa strapless, igual de ajustada, salió corriendo hacia la ducha mientras hablaba.

—Un par de cigarrillos de vez en cuando no me harán daño. Otras cosas pueden matarme de repente.

—Eres médico Candy, sabes que los excesos son malos –su hermano le grito cuando la vio perderse en el interior del baño.

No obtuvo respuesta, Albert amaba mucho a su hermana, pondría sin dudarlo las manos al fuego por ella, pero verla vivir su vida de esa manera, como si no hubiese un mañana no le agradaba en absoluto, la rubia tomó eso de vivir al máximo de una manera poco ortodoxa, pero seguía siendo ella, alegre, un poco atolondrada, noble, siempre pensando en él prójimo. Sólo que Albert quería, de sobremanera, que se calmara un poco y volviera a tener una vida más apacible y no llena de aventuras nocturnas que él prefería no conocer, y menos con quien las compartía, sobretodo si se trataba de chicos, que obviamente no perderían la oportunidad de llevarse a su pequeña y hermosa hermana a la cama en cuanto vieran su disponibilidad.

.

.

Justo el reloj marcó las ocho y treinta cuando Candy salía en su modesto Chevrolet azul de la casa en Lakewood Village de su hermano, ella vivía más al norte, pero por su alocado fin de semana había llegado hasta esa playa. Ahora tenía que cruzar nuevamente el _Vincent Thomas_ para ir a su lugar de trabajo y luego a su departamento que rentaba con su amiga Patty, otra médico residente de cardiología igual que ella, pero con la que no compartía el gusto por la fiesta, a diferencia de Annie, su amiga de juergas que había conocido en una discoteca meses atrás. Pero eso sólo era los fines de semana, los demás días tenía que mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos para atender a sus pacientes como ellos se merecían, ya el próximo viernes sería otra cosa, volvería a salir, a divertirse al máximo y a vivir al límite.

.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Fragmento del soneto 116 de Shakespeare.

.

.

 **De** **mis** **letras** :

Infinitas gracias a todas las chicas que han puesto a esta historia entre sus favoritas, así como para quienes han dejado un comentario. Disculpen que aún no les haya respondido, Chronos sigue sin ser muy benévolo. Pero en cuanto pueda cada una de ustedes recibirá una respuesta. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia


	3. Chapter 2

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), _el resto pertenecen a nuestra activa mente, así como la historia aquí narrada_. Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir. _Sin fines de lucro._ "Poison", canción interpretada por Alice Cooper y escrita por Desmond Child, John M. McCurry y Alice Cooper

 **By: Gissa A. Graham** **& ****AyameDV**

 **.**

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola bellas lectoras! Aquí ando de vuelta por fin ¡jiji! Agradezco mucho los mensajes que me han hecho llegar y que no me ha sido posible responder porque son de lindas personas que no tienen cuenta en FF, pero los leí y me hicieron muy feliz, ¡mil gracias!

Ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa hoy…

Como mi adorada amiga **Gissa Graham** les comentó ya, esperamos les guste este espacio que ella y yo hemos creado especialmente; así no las traemos de un lado al otro ¡jeje! Y también como bien avisó ella, a partir de este capítulo, la clasificación del fic cambia a "M", ¡esto se pone intenso!

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, salido de mi loca mentecita n.n

 **Capítulo 2: Poison**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin había terminado su turno, esta residencia si no la mataba la haría definitivamente más fuerte; por lo menos ya se estaba acostumbrando a trasnochar sin andar en calidad de zombie al día siguiente… "Algún día esta vida loca te va a pasar factura…", le había dicho Albert algunas veces, pero la chica simplemente fingía no haberlo escuchado y seguía divirtiéndose…

Esta vez ella y su grupo de amigos, entre los que se encontraba Annie, la muy peculiar diseñadora de interiores que conociera hace un tiempo, irían al Lure Nightclub; del cual decían era el más exclusivo club nocturno de la ciudad, amén de estar de moda entre los conocedores de la buena vida nocturna. Así que la rubia salió prácticamente disparada de su guardia y se llevó arrastrando a Patty, que aunque esta última no la seguía en su acelerada vida, sí volverían juntas a su apartamento, en donde la doctora Andley se prepararía para su acostumbrada juerga de fin de semana.

Una vez en casa, Candice tomó una siesta de media hora para luego meterse a la ducha y elegir después su atuendo; jeans ajustados blancos con una hermosa blusa de lentejuelas negra de cuello drapeado y escote pronunciado, con delgados tirantes, y unos fabulosos pumps negros. Se había levantado el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos rizos sueltos enmarcando su hermoso rostro de porcelana, maquilló sus ojos con un leve delineado negro difuminado, para realzar los labios en un llamativo rojo ciruela… Estaba ansiosa por conocer ese lugar del que tanto hablaban, así que una vez que estuvo lista envió un mensaje a la chica Britter, ya que en esta ocasión pasarían por ella; y mientras llegaban se sentó a hojear una revista especializada en medicina cardiológica.

.

…

.

El castaño estaba recargado en el cofre de su Aston, mirando el ir y venir de las olas frente al malecón, el viento jugaba a alborotar sus sedosas hebras mientras él miraba al horizonte fumando un cigarrillo… las últimas semanas habían sido un tanto desgastantes pues filmar una película era totalmente diferente a como era preparar una obra de teatro; era relativamente más sencillo, pues si por ejemplo una toma no resultaba como el director esperaba, simplemente se repetía hasta que fuera de su total agrado, y jamás estaban los espectadores frente a ellos mientras desarrollaban su papel; el teatro en cambio, exigía dar todo de sí, tener el temple de transformarse en alguien más frente a las personas, improvisar y pretender que no sucede nada si de pronto te equivocas en plena función… sí, el cine no es lo que él amaba y por eso el drástico cambio le estaba costando un tanto; pero a final de cuentas ya estaba ahí y era un profesional, así que cumpliría con su contrato, aunque eso significara exposición ante los medios para promocionar el filme, entrevistas y toda esa parafernalia que él tanto odiaba. Bufó un tanto exasperado, al menos su papel era un reto y le gustaba. Sonrió al imaginarse encarnando a "Bucky"… aunque el carácter del mencionado personaje era más cercano al suyo de lo que podría esperar, él simplemente no estaba buscando volverse popular con ese tipo de cine, además no le habían ofrecido ese papel por cierto - Definitivamente soy un nerd a veces… - se dijo, con su media sonrisa asomando burlona en su hermoso rostro.

Necesitaba volver a despejarse un poco de todo el ajetreo que le había significado tan apresurado impulso de aceptar hacer una película y la consiguiente mudanza, que aunque temporal, no dejó de ser estresante; afortunadamente en su actual ciudad él no era tan reconocido todavía, después de todo estaba en Hollywood, donde el teatro no tiene tanta relevancia como en Nueva York; al menos el común de la gente no lo ubicaba todavía ahí, así que debía aprovechar su provisional anonimato y pasar como gente normal, al menos mientras no iniciara la exposición mediática que suponía el filme de gran presupuesto en el que ahora estaba inmerso.

\- Bien Grandchester, veamos a donde te lleva el destino hoy. – Dicho esto, se subió a su descapotable saltando sobre la portezuela y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero del coche, luego arrancó con rumbo al distrito de bares y restaurantes. Si últimamente se dejaba llevar por impulsos, ¿qué más daba irse a meter a un club nocturno por esta ocasión?

.

…

.

Candy y sus amigos habían logrado entrar al Lure luego de pagar varias "propinas" a los porteros del lugar, y claro, también ella, Annie y las otras chicas usaron su encantadora sonrisa para que los enormes sujetos accedieran dejarlos pasar. Una vez dentro, la atmósfera estridente los envolvió, esa noche la iluminación era en tonos fríos: azules, morados, algo de rosa y turquesa… estaba atestado y el DJ obsequiaba con mezclas que ponían a bailar y saltar a todo mundo. El grupo de la Dra. Andley se acercó a la barra para pedir algunas bebidas, mismas que les fueron entregadas minutos más tarde. Se dirigieron entonces a la pista, empezando a moverse al ritmo de las notas escuchadas, la rubia llevaba una copa con un brebaje azul que decía ser una margarita de blueberry y Jenny, una morena de ojos marrón, una de sus amigas, le ofreció un cigarrillo que ella aceptó gustosa.

\- ¡Este lugar es fabuloso! – decía una emocionada Annie, que se contoneaba alegremente dando sorbos a su vaso y mirando todo a su alrededor, con ávidos ojos de diseñadora, y claro, de cazadora.

\- ¡Vaya que sí! – respondió Candice, también bailando y riendo con las tonterías que las demás decían –

\- Deberíamos venir más seguido – agregó Diane, otra de las chicas.

\- ¿Para qué? ¡Hay muchísimos lugares que todavía no conocemos! – exclamó la rubia, que sentía una notable ansiedad de no perderse absolutamente nada de su juventud – Mañana mejor vamos al Avalon – propuso, y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, pero en ese momento, se dedicaron a bailar y a divertirse a lo grande; y pensaban seguir así hasta el amanecer.

Un rato después y del otro lado de la pista, llegaba un muy apuesto joven que de inmediato llamó la atención de todas aquéllas que tuvieron la fortuna de estar ahí en ese momento; con sus vaqueros gris oscuro ajustados y de corte recto a partir de la pantorrilla, botas Jeep tipo industrial negras, camiseta gris y chamarra de cuero también negra y abierta… entró con su presencia arrolladora y mirada penetrante, su cabello castaño a los hombros un tanto alborotado y un cigarro en la boca… Se mezcló entre la gente ignorando por completo las miradas depredadoras de las que era presa, estando acostumbrado a tales demostraciones, le fue muy fácil.

Casi de inmediato se le acercó una rubia de largo y lacio cabello, con mirada que pretendía ser dulce y sonrisa tonta, que llevaba un pequeño y muy ajustado vestido azul…

\- Hola guapo ¿por qué tan solito? – fue la muy trillada manera en la que la chica con voz empalagosa quiso abordarlo; por supuesto el ojiazul la miró arqueando la ceja y dando una calada a su cigarro, sonrió de lado sacando el humo, antes de seguirse de largo sin dignarse siquiera a responderle, dejando a la mujer totalmente humillada y frustrada.

Avanzó un poco hasta llegar a la barra principal del establecimiento y ocupó uno de los bancos vacíos.

\- Dame una Old Winter* por favor, en su botella - pidió al barman, que lo miró interesado.

\- Inglesa ¿eh? Buena elección amigo – comentó al tiempo que ponía lo solicitado en la barra, frente a su cliente.

Terrence se limitó a asentir en un gesto de agradecimiento y dejando un billete tomó su cerveza, girando para quedar de frente al tumulto que se desarrollaba frente a él. Se recargó en la barra y dejó sus codos apoyados, paseando sus ojos zafiro sin fijarse realmente en nadie en especial.

Entonces sintió que alguien llegó a colocarse a su lado, y dentro del gran ruido escuchó que el sujeto pedía al barman: "Quiero lo mismo que mi amigo", lo cual lo obligó a mirar de reojo a su costado dando un buen trago al envase, para descubrir a un tipo alto y de cabellos azabache, que levantó su tarro como saludo. El actor hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y no le prestó más atención, hasta que el hombre se dirigió a él.

\- Pensé que un tipo tan estirado y taciturno como tú no gustaría de visitar estos sitios – empezó a hablar, con ello definitivamente consiguió la atención del británico, pues no recordaba al de pelo negro, y él tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

\- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó, con total desconfianza y rudeza.

El tipo sonrió ligeramente irónico, antes de terminar su cerveza de un largo trago y empezar a alejarse – No, tú no… -

Esto desconcertó un poco al inglés, pero decidió que tal vez no era tan desconocido después de todo; por lo que le restó importancia al asunto y continuó bebiendo y mirando alrededor. Se bebió un par más de cervezas luego de esa y sintió entonces la necesidad de mezclarse entre el mar de gente que ahí se divertía; caminando con su característico y arrogante porte y armado con una nueva y helada bebida, empezó a avanzar como mejor podía. Una pelirroja se atravesó en su camino y bailó un poco con él, quién con algo de ánimos de divertirse le siguió los pasos durante aproximadamente 10 segundos, para después seguir su camino dejando atrás la sonrisa embelesada de la mujer, la cual luego de eso, eligió un nuevo compañero de baile.

Así estuvo unos minutos que a él le parecieron una hora, hasta que de pronto una visión celestial apareció frente a él… una delicada y sexy rubia que bailaba derrochando sensualidad estaba a unos metros de sí, con esos jeans blancos que dejaban notar su estupenda anatomía… estaba atestado, las luces daban una atmósfera energética al lugar, y aun así, para él fue como si todo quedase en silencio absoluto al mirarla, se movía y reía entre sorbos a esa rara bebida azul que al parecer le encantaba a las chicas esa noche; se balanceaba al ritmo de la música y levantaba su brazo libre, sonriente… Entonces ella reparó en él, que sin darse cuenta había empezado a moverse al ritmo de la joven y como presa de un hechizo, el inglés se iba acercando a la rubia. Ella se quedó quieta unos momentos, mirándolo fijamente, no sonreía, solamente clavó sus enormes ojos en los de él, parecía mirar a través suyo con tal facilidad que lo estremeció. Entonces ella paseó su mirada por todo su rostro, deteniéndose un instante en los labios, y sonrió ligeramente y con ¿ironía? Luego de eso le dio la espalda para seguir en lo suyo… Eso lo descolocó momentáneamente, esta pequeña rubia no actuaba como el resto, que parecían ansiosas por llamar su atención. Si esto era un reto, esa chiquilla se arrepentiría, ¡como que se llamaba Terrence Grandchester!

Llegó hasta donde la mujercita y sus amigos bailaban, las compañeras de fiesta de ella de inmediato reaccionaron como era de esperarse, boquiabiertas y babeando como lobos hambrientos; pero a él solamente le interesaba la rubiecita, que parecía (o pretendía) no darse cuenta de que él la había alcanzado. Le quitó la copa con su azucarado contenido de la mano y la dejó en otra desconocida extremidad, logrando así que ella se volviese a mirar con rabia al atrevido; cuando lo hizo, sus ojos no mostraron emoción alguna que no fuera molestia, lo miraba hacia arriba, frunciendo un poco los labios y el ceño, pues con todo y sus tacones de plataforma del 13, él todavía le sacaba como 17 centímetros de estatura; esto no la amedrentó por lo que levantó más la nariz y a él le pareció divertida su actitud desafiante y gélida.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo deteniéndose en la botella que él tenía en la mano, misma que le arrebató sin contemplación y mirándolo a los ojos, le dio un buen sorbo a la oscura y amarga bebida ante la entretenida sorpresa del castaño. Se la regresó limpiándose los labios con el dorso de sus dedos antes de hablar – No está mal - esto logró una risotada del ojiazul, que la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él mientras apuraba lo que quedó de su trago, sin dejar de observar los grandes ojos de ella, y su boca, pequeña, carnosa y jugosa…

Tal vez era el alcohol que lo hacía ver más de la cuenta, pero sus ojos despedían llamas y de un momento a otro sintió que la piel le quemaba al tacto de esta chica, que no lo alejaba pero tampoco lo alentaba. No podía decir el color de los ojos de ella, pero sí podía percibir la intensidad de ellos, tenía algunos minutos de haberla visto y ya la deseaba como loco, la muchacha despedía un aura mezcla de sensualidad con ingenuidad y dulzura, era desafiante y traviesa, o al menos eso parecía…

Sus sentidos lo alertaron, era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, intensas sensaciones que casi lo mareaban "¿qué diablos estás pensando Grandchester?" se recriminó a sí mismo, pero es que era tan bella que se sentía envenenado, dejó de pensar y aprisionó la boca de ella en la propia, con un beso atrevido y dulzón. No le sorprendió tanto el que ella se dejara llevar unos segundos y le diera acceso a su lengua húmeda y jugueteara un poco con él, lo que sí lo desbalanceó fue que al instante siguiente ella se desprendiera de él dándole un buen empujón pero sin soltar las solapas de su chaqueta…

Se miraban uno al otro y el resto desapareció, ninguno notaba las miradas envidiosas que hombres y mujeres dirigían a uno y otra. Él luchaba con el deseo que le subía desde su centro hasta la cabeza, apenas un beso y ya se sentía sediento de esa pequeña y rubia hechicera.

Candy por su parte, no estaba mejor; lo había visto y casi se desmayaba de la impresión, el tipo era sencillamente hermoso ¡y la miraba como si fuese un tigre a su presa! Cuando notó que se ruborizaba, (gracias al cielo que la iluminación no permitía ver eso) mejor se dio la vuelta, escapando de la seducción de esos profundos ojos y felinos movimientos de él. Al momento siguiente sintió su imponente presencia tras ella y que le quitó su trago de la mano. "¿Pero este tipo qué se creía?" Pensó molesta mirándolo directamente… hacia arriba pues el sujeto era enorme, era tan apuesto y esa sonrisa suya tan cínica la estaba derritiendo, pero mejor no demostrarlo, los sujetos guapos suelen ser también unos cretinos si descubren que te gustan.

…

Luego del intempestivo beso, en el cual ella sintió que se le iba el aliento y el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía, pensó que no estaba bien besarse con un tipo que apenas había visto y lo apartó de ella… pero entonces recordó que si no vivía la vida intensamente, esta se le podría escapar en cualquier momento, y ella no se iba a quedar con las ganas de probar nada, y mucho menos a este adonis que los hados le habían puesto enfrente.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar nada más, lo volvió a jalar hacia ella con una fuerza que sorprendió al guapo ojizaul, y atrapó sus labios para besarlos con avidez y asombrosa sed. Él, por supuesto no se hizo de rogar y la atrajo hacia él tomándola de la cintura y nuca; y saboreó los sedosos labios carmín… pronto se aventuró a dejar que su lengua explorase la húmeda cavidad de la rubia, que no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, participó activamente en la danza carnosa de probar cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, una voz femenina se burló de ellos "¡Consíganse un cuarto!" les increpó. Terrence arqueó una ceja… no era mala idea en absoluto; miró a la rubia interrogante pensando que ella lo aventaría nuevamente o que al menos se lo pensaría dos segundos, esta noche estaba llena de sorpresas y la segunda se la llevaría en ese instante, pues la pequeña joven respondió a la pregunta en su mirada, con un desafío en la propia.

\- ¿En tu casa? – fue lo único que preguntó, con una sonrisa franca y hermosa.

Terry se quedó de a cuatro, pero como buen actor que era, nadie se dio cuenta de ello, así que bueno, últimamente vivía de impulsos, y si no se dejaba llevar por este, que prometía una excitante noche al lado de la más hermosa chica que hubiera visto jamás, seguramente lo lamentaría.

\- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo, y la mujercita le guiñó un ojo al momento que le pedía un instante para avisarle a una de sus amigas que no la esperaran. Luego fueron con la hostess a recuperar el bolso de ella y de ahí directo al departamento de él.

En el trayecto no hablaron mucho y llegaron rapidísimo a su destino, el Aston era un bólido y Terrence no estaba dispuesto a esperar demasiado para tener entre sus brazos a la exquisita chica o darle tiempo a que ella se arrepintiera; por ser la madrugada simplemente obvió los semáforos en rojo y llegaron en menos de 15 minutos a su apartamento.

Al entrar, apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar con seguro y la rubia ya estaba colgada de su cuello besándolo con pasión renovada y sacándole la chaqueta con manos ansiosas y tibias. Él no perdió tiempo tampoco y la cargó de los muslos una vez que estuvo libre de la prenda, sin dejar de besarla, y la llevó hasta un amplio sofá donde la recostó con cuidado, tumbándose enseguida sobre ella, que jadeaba y paseaba las pequeñas manos por la espalda amplia de él. Mordiéndose el labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa lasciva, ella lo empujó un poco para desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón, y una vez que estuvo abierto meter las manos sin demora por dentro de la ropa interior ajustada y gris de él. Candy empezó a forcejear para bajar las telas y dejar al descubierto la virilidad del castaño, que estaba ya más que dispuesta a recibir atenciones, mismas que no se hicieron esperar, pues la tierna boca de ella dejó una lamida en el miembro, esto arrancó un gemido del chico, que estaba hincado sobre las piernas de ella. Luego, levantando la vista para sonreírle al tiempo que dejaba que su lengua saborease la suave y delgada piel de él también dejó que una de sus manos fuera al duro trasero masculino, que apretó con firmeza. Los pequeños besos, mordiscos y lamidas que ella daba hicieron su efecto rápidamente, por lo que el británico tuvo que obligarse a separar su cuerpo del de ella… y lo hizo para jalarla de modo de que quedara recostada, ella reía expectante… Terry entonces descubrió el torso de la chica, para deleitarse al darse cuenta de que no usaba prenda alguna bajo esa sensual blusa, y que la firmeza y tamaño que percibía, era natural y real. La besó en los labios de nuevo, y luego fue probando desde la quijada al cuello blanco de ella, y llegó a sus femeninos atributos para saborearlos a gusto, con manos y labios, lengua… Ella reía y jadeaba de placer, las sensaciones que él le otorgaba no se parecían ni remotamente a nada que hubiese experimentado antes… era como si este hombre llevara hielo por fuera y fuego por dentro, sabía dónde colocar sus manos, dónde besar y donde solamente rozar para tenerla al borde de la histeria. Desde donde estaba, el actor fue bajando de a poco hasta llegar a la cintura breve y frunciendo el ceño también procedió a deshacerse de los jeans blancos, y de paso lo que había debajo, con prisas, sin muchas contemplaciones, era puro instinto y pasión. Los zapatos de la rubia ya habían quedado tirados cerca de la entrada, por lo que no fue complicado sacarle las prendas, y menos si ella cooperaba tan bien, era tal la ansiedad que no esperó para poseerla, de una vez y firmemente se adentró en la intimidad de la doctora, que gimió alto por la intensa entrada y sus uñas se clavaron a la espalda de Terry, arqueando la propia y rodeando la cintura de él con sus piernas, dándole mejor acceso.

El ritmo fue rápido e intenso, entre gemidos roncos y jadeos sonoros de ambos, fue una entrega rápida y arrebatada en la que alcanzaron la cima casi al mismo tiempo… Al final, él seguía sobre ella en ese sofá, sosteniéndose con ambas manos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre la chica, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo que aún no se consumía realmente…

Ella se sentía en el cielo en los brazos de esa maravilla de hombre, no sabía quién era y poco le importaba en ese momento; solamente sabía que le fascinó y que no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con él por nada del mundo… estaba sudorosa, pero sonreía fijando sus verdes y grandes ojos en los azules de él; la escasa iluminación no permitía apreciar los verdaderos colores de ninguno, pero eso qué más daba, el tipo era endemoniadamente guapo y era un increíble amante…

La chica lo miraba con fulgor en sus mejillas, pero con una profundidad en sus pupilas que le asustó por segundos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Le gustaba, mucho… DEMASIADO, esto no estaba bien ¿verdad? Era sólo una mujer a la que seguramente no volvería a ver en su vida… pensar en eso le dio una especie de grima que no le gustó nada… la deseaba tanto nuevamente… ahora mismo… se saboreó y le obsequió una sonrisa de medio lado cuando la pilló mirando a su "amigo" con lujuria…

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó, con su característica arrogancia…

\- Tanto como a ti lo que tú miras ahora – respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo con una voz que le pareció tan hermosa como su dueña; y que lo pescó con los ojos perdidos en su pecho.

\- Touché – respondió galante

Entonces se levantó de su lugar, con las piernas un poco adormecidas pues nunca se sacó por completo los jeans, ni las botas… esto le dio el pretexto para alejarse momentáneamente. Se sentía mareado por la excitación y el deseo que esta niña le provocaba con solo una mirada. Tenía que resistirse, pero luego volvió a escuchar que ella le hablaba, cuando se volvió, la joven estaba sentada de forma bastante sugerente y ya no llevaba nada encima, excepto su maravilloso cabello suelto, con dos mechones cubriendo sus turgentes senos, y el resto cayendo en su tersa y alabastrina espalda.

"¡Demonios!" se reprendió él, porque sus deseos anularon su razón y ya iba de regreso hacia el sillón, de donde levanto a la joven con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, la volvió a besar con vehemencia y ahora sí se dio el lujo de pasear sus manos por toda la piel que alcanzaba, lo mismo que ella hizo; al parecer su trasero le gustaba pues dedicaba un instante más a sujetarlo… su sonrisa endiablada apareció, pero cuando ella iba a traspasar una frontera prohibida él le tomó las muñecas negándole con la cabeza…

\- Mi turno – le dijo él y la llevó a la cama, en donde la dejó y se tumbó encima para devorarla cual león hambriento… sin embargo, la rubiecita no era tan pasiva y si bien en esa posición alcanzaba a sujetar bastante de la blanca piel del hombre, se giró repentinamente para quedar ella sobre él, colocándose a horcajadas encima del castaño y empezando a mover las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, sugerente, voluptuosa, lenta primero y luego con más velocidad… empezando otra vez la danza milenaria entre un hombre y una mujer.

Y la pasión se volvió a desatar hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax por segunda ocasión en esa noche… y repitieron la entrega una vez más antes de caer dormidos, no dejaron un solo centímetro de piel sin probar o tocar; entre ellos se había desatado un vendaval y sucumbieron ante él sin luchar demasiado…

Unas horas más tarde, ella abrió perezosa sus grandes ojos pues un rayo de sol decidió curiosear en su bello rostro, paseando por los párpados cerrados de la joven que competía en luz con él.

Candy primero se sobresaltó al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, con el peso de una pierna entre las de ella, y una mano sobre su pelvis. Se giró, y sí, a su lado estaba ese espléndido joven con quien decidiera pasar una noche de pasión. Él seguía dormido, al parecer profundamente pues aun cuando la doctora se movió para acomodarse sobre su brazo y contemplar el maravilloso perfil de él, Terry ni se inmutó.

White suspiró; tenía ganas de volver a tocarlo y besarlo, pero la tentación era tanta que se asustó; después de todo ¿acaso una relación real podría iniciar del modo en el que ellos se conocieron? – Espera un momento Candice ¿pensaste en "relación real"? – se dijo a sí misma, espantada por el rumbo que sus deseos estaban tomando… se levantó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para no despertar al bello durmiente, se vistió velozmente y tomando sus zapatos y bolso, huyó de ahí, con un creciente dolor que ella pretendió ignorar instalándose en su corazón por tener que alejarse; así se alejó del lugar, dándole una última mirada al muy seductor joven, que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un rato después, eran unos azules ojos con bellísimas betas verdes los que se mostraban al nuevo día, se desperezó estirándose cuan largo era y bostezó con ganas; luego miró a su alrededor, buscando al pequeño tornado con quien había pasado la más deliciosa noche de su vida, para no encontrarla.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello y suspirando.

Sí… era mejor así ¿no? No supo siquiera su nombre… ¿la volvería a ver alguna vez? – Mejor que no, es veneno puro y si la vuelvo a encontrar… además, sólo fue cosa de una noche – se trató de convencer a sí mismo, justo como un rato antes hiciera Candy.

No, él no estaba listo para enamorarse, no deseaba hacerlo y esa rubiecita era peligrosa para su corazón…


	4. Chapter 3

**People are strange** , canción interpretada por The Doors y escrita por Robert Krieger y Jim Morrison

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **By Ayame du Verseau & Gissa Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: People are strange**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham**

 **.**

Las melodiosas risas de dos chicas se dejaron escuchar por la estancia de aquel sencillo departamento que Terry alquilaba en Los Angeles, poco después las risas fueron seguidas de la sonora carcajada del apuesto actor británico, quien recostado en su sillón no podía quitar esa cara de pícaro mientras mantenía la vista fija sobre el monitor de su portátil, atento a lo que al parecer era una plática sumamente divertida.

Ese y el día siguiente eran de descanso para el joven debido a que no era requerido en el set de filmación, así que despertándose tarde y después de hacer una acostumbrada rutina de ejércitos que lo mantenía en forma (¡y qué forma!), cerca del medio día había aprovechado para sacar su laptop, abrir su cuenta de Skype y así poder comunicarse con sus endiabladas, entrometidas y muy queridas hermanas, quienes vivían en Londres de donde eran originarios, y donde tenían su empleo. Debía hacerlo en ese horario porque mientras que para él eran las once y cuarenta de la mañana, para ellas eran las siete con cuarenta, así podrían platicar un buen rato justo para acompañarlas en su cena.

Alessa y Gillian, de veintinueve y veintiséis años respectivamente, vivían juntas en aquella _bulliciosa y cosmopolita_ ciudad europea debido a que habían conseguido un buen trabajo en la famosa editorial Bloomsbury Publishing, conocida por publicar toda la serie de Harry Potter, entre muchos otros libros infantiles; lo cual les venía como anillo al dedo ya que ambas eran ilustradoras de libros infantiles. Las dos habían amado dibujar y llenar todo de color en su entorno desde muy pequeñas, y encontrar ese trabajo las apasionaba por completo. Alessa lo encontró al poco tiempo de graduarse de la facultad de arte y en cuanto hubo una vacante llamó a Gillian para estar juntas, aún cuando la más pequeña de los Grandchester se haya a aún en su último año de estudios. Ellas junto con Terry eran inseparables, los tres castaños de ojos azules, más menos betas verdes, sello distintivo de la familia de Eleanor, su madre. ,os tres nunca perdía oportunidad para departir, incluso a la distancia como en esa ocasión.

Así que ahí estaba ese trío platicando de lo más desenfadado.

—Con que ligando en antros de mala muerte, ¿eh "Terroncito"?

—Primero, no era un antro de mala muerte, era el Lure –se defendía el apuesto hermano – segundo no iba en plan de conquista, y tercero ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas "Terroncito"?

Sin proponérselo en absoluto, Terry había hablado de más, contando a sus hermanas sobre una chica rubia que había conocido en un _nightclub_ dos semanas atrás y ahora no paraban de burlarse de él. Otra herencia de familia: todos se reían de todos, pero claro siempre y cuando no pasaran de unas bromas inocentes y sólo por diversión, en cuanto el embromado comenzaba a enfadarse en serio el tema era cambiado de inmediato.

—" _Terroncito_ " suena adorable –Gillian se reía mientras devoraba un rollo de sushi.

—Cállate, " _Refresco de ocho onza_ s" – espetó el castaño entrecerrando los azules ojos.

—Cierto, no eres un " _Terroncito_ ", más bien eres un limon-cito – la joven era la pequeña de la familia, en todos sentidos, en edad y por sólo contar con 155 cm. estatura, cualidad por la que Terry le decía " _Refresco de ocho onzas"_ , pues era el tamaño de las bebidas con las que se acompañaba a los paquetes de comida infantil, por lo que él con su 1.85 de altura siempre le decía que ella era para llevar.

—Pésimo tu apodo " _Principito_ ", demasiado largo – Alessa como buena cómplice de Gilly siempre la defendía –. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que te atreviste a llevar a una desconocida a tu departamento – dijo la hermana mayor y casi veinte centímetros más alta que la menor. _Ella usualmente era la que se dedicaba a "regañar" a los menores cuando así lo creía necesario, claro que la mayoría de las veces la ignoraban olímpicamente…_

…

El chico no tuvo absolutamente nada que decir en su defensa para ninguna de las dos críticas; por lo que sólo le dio un sorbo a su bebida energética; ni siquiera reclamó por lo de " _Principito_ ", ni devolvió el apodo de su hermana mayor o ambas volverían a burlarse de su falta de creatividad con ellas, por eso de las simplezas, pues mientras a una hermana le decía " _Refresco de ocho onzas_ ", a la otra sencillamente le puso " _Flaca_ "; su excusa es que era muy joven cuando se lo puso a la mayor y fue lo primero que vino a su mente; en fin, mejor ignorar los apodos por unos minuto, lo dicho cuando las bromas comenzaban a molestar de más cambiaba de tema.

—¿Qué tal si era una psicópata que quería matarte? –la menor se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto dramático.

—Créanme, hubiese muerto feliz –Terry mencionó aquello con una hermosa sonrisa de triunfo mientras tomaba nuevamente directo de su botella de _Gatorade_.

—Eres un cínico – _esa fue Gilly, que seguía comiendo alegremente._

—Lo único bueno de esto es que 'Lucrecia' en definitiva ya es un manchón en tus recuerdos – Alessa volvía a intervenir.

—Lucille, no Lucrecia –dijo Terry riendo.

—Si nunca le dije su nombre mientras fue tu novia, menos ahora que no lo es. – _habló la mayor rodando los ojos y con una sonricita sarcástica._

—Lo sé, costumbre –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú no eres así, esa chica en verdad te debió haber impactado – Gilly volvía a hablar.

—Ya quiero conocerla – Alessa dijo, aunque meditando un poco completó–. Aunque sí se fue tan fácil contigo tal vez no nos convenga de cuñada. Claro que a veces hay que admitir que las mujeres te ven extrañamente irresistible.

—No sé cómo lo logran, ustedes dos son un par de brujas o algo parecido, de algún modo siempre me sacan todos los detalles escabrosos de mi vida –Terry incrédulo les dijo, también un poco asombrado que una de ellas le haya dicho una especie de cumplido.

—Como cuando te caíste del escenario por estar concentrado en tus diálogos y olvidar el tamaño del lugar – _empezó Gillian un recuento._

—O cuando tuviste que besar a tu anciana maestra de drama para demostrar, según ella, cómo se tenía que dar un beso – _Esa fue Alessa, mirándolo un tanto burlesca._

—O cuando esa chica te dejó por hacer una carrera en Hollywood, creyendo que te había conseguido el mejor papel de tu carrera – _de nuevo Gilly,_ y sendas carcajadas femeninas se dejaron escuchar –. Cierto, eso fue Lucille.

—Ja-ja-ja – intentó parecer molesto por las burlas, pero la realidad es que él tampoco aguanto más y soltó una gran carcajada – ¡Jajajajajaja! Ya no importa, no le pregunté su nombre y no creo volverla a ver – después de unos segundos de risas comentó, regresando a la platica de la joven del nigthclub.

—Búscala en el Lure otra vez– Gillian habló de lo más casual mientras se llevaba otro rollo de sushi a la boca, pero al no obtener respuesta volvió a dirigir su mirada al monitor dejando suspendidos los palillos a medio camino – No es posible, ya la has buscado.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Terrence, ¿cuántas veces lo has intentado? — esta vez fue Alessa quien cuestionó saliendo con todo y cepillo de dientes del baño al comprender lo que sucedía.

—Yo… no – ¿A quién quería engañar?, ese par siempre le sacaba la sopa – … dos veces en el Lure, otra en el The Roma y una más en el King King.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – Gillian se levantó para dar pequeños saltos junto a su hermana – Sí, lo sabíamos esa chica te impactó, por eso no perdiste oportunidad de llevarla contigo.

—Tú no eres así – completó Alessa muy divertida y señalándolo con su cepillo – Pero sigue el detalle de que se fue con alguien que ni siquiera sabía tu nombre – luego de inmediato dijo emocionada –. Aunque claro, tal vez ya te conocía de Broadway. Eso le da otra oportunidad. – _Y se llevó el dedo índice izquierdo a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa._

—¿Saben? Creo que ya tienen que irse a dormir o a hacer bocetos, o mejor vayan a buscar a sus novios.

—Por supuesto, para que en la noche busques tú a tu rubia. – _le lanzó la menor, mostrando todos su dientes en una risilla traviesa._

—Cállense. Adiós, las veré en sus vacaciones que espero no les den.

Diciendo aquello dio un click sobre el icono de terminar llamada sin esperar la contestación de sus dos locas e inteligentes hermanas, jurándose algún día descubrir cuál era el secreto de ellas dos para leer en él como si de un libro se tratara.

Pero es que sus hermanas no estaban nada perdidas, esa rubia lo tenía pensando en ella día y noche; más en la noche cuando soñaba más de lo debido, recordando la blanca piel que había probado, así como el dulce sabor de esos labios y el inigualable tacto de sus manos y ni que decir de su mágica lengua. Cómo quería reencontrase con ella, quería que fuera algo casual, que ella no supiese lo que le había provocado aunque fuese una extraña para él, pero si tenía que ser directo tampoco se incomodaría mucho. Aunque también tenía que admitir, que en un rinconcito oculto de sus pensamientos, esperaba que ella no fuese de las chicas que se iban con cualquiera y que ella lo hubiese hecho porque al igual que él, quedó impactada.

.

…

.

La blanca puerta de la sala de descanso del Hospital Mercy de Los Angeles fue abierta de improviso dejando entrar a una pasante de cardiología, que con el rostro _demacrado_ por el cansancio y cual zombie en busca de alimento, se acercó a la litera que servía para que cuando hubiese oportunidad los médicos y estudiantes pudieran tomar una pequeña siesta. Llegando junto a las camas y recargando su peso sobre la misma la chica habló.

—Candy, ya pasó media hora, despierta, yo también tengo que descansar – Patty la amiga más centrada de la rubia se agachó para removerla hasta lograr que abriera los ojos.

—Patty lo siento, estoy bastante cansada – la joven comprendiendo donde se encontraba se enderezó rápido, no como en casa de su hermano, estirando su delgado cuerpo.

—Como no si saliste dos noches seguidas, y todo por encontrar a tu galán desconocido.

—No fue con esa intención – se excusó –. Claro que si lo volvía a encontrar no me molestaría – completó sonriendo con una divertida mueca, recordando que sabía dónde vivía pero que por mucho que le hubiese gustado no lo iría a buscar hasta su casa, tenía mucha dignidad para hacer aquello, así que sólo había asistido a un par de _nightclubs_ esperando tener suerte.

—Al menos te cuidaste después de aquella noche – la joven de lentes se sentó junto a su amiga y tomó una de las manos de ella – Sé que no es tu costumbre salir con cualquier chico, que esto fue un impulso pero, Candy, debes de cuidarte más, estás llevando un ritmo de vida muy… – la chica hizo gestos con su mano suelta y pucheros tiernos en su cara – veloz.

—La vida es una y hay que disfrutarla, es lo que hago; intentar aprovechar cada segundo – su sonrisa no se borraba – Tú también deberías de hacerlo de vez en cuando y dejar de ser tan sería.

Patricia también sonrío negando divertida con su cabeza; su amiga se había estado descarriando durante esos últimos meses pero no por eso dejaba de ser uno de los mejores seres humanos que conocía y por eso mismo quería cuidarla.

—Aún sigues así por el caso de Samantha, ¿cierto? – Patty mencionó con voz suave.

—Tenía mi edad, no tenía por qué morir — comentó Candice casi en un susurro y frunciendo el ceño.

—Candy no porque ella muriera repentinamente cuando todo parecía estar bien, significa que te pueda pasar algo parecido a ti.

La rubia se soltó de su amiga, de un saltó se levantó de la cama y manoteó en el aire como indicando que no tenía importancia aquello.

—Paty mejor descansa y olvidemos aquello, hay que vivir – cambiando de tema de inmediato antes de que le dijeran algo más – ¿Qué me toca?

—Urgencias – Patty entendió que Candy no hablaría del tema.

—Eso no es de cardiología.

—Somos pasantes, nos toca todo – se quejó la joven quitándose los lentes, dejando reposar su cuerpo en la suave cama que le supo a gloria luego de ocho horas continuas de trabajo y al menos cuatro más por esperar.

.

…

.

Terrence ya llevaba cerca de dos horas ahí sentado en la incómoda sala de espera de aquel hospital, sin poder evitar mostrar una cara de fastidio imposible de igualar, sólo veía a la gente pasar de un lado a otro, además de uno que otro doctor dando informes « ¿ _Por qué me ofrecí a acompañarlo? Ah sí, porque yo casi lo apuñalo con un cuchillo de verdad y no con uno de utilería_.» Terry se preguntó y contesto a sí mismo por enésima ocasión ( _y haciendo una nota mental de ir a ahorcar con sus propias manos al encargado de utilería_ ). Harto de esperar en ese lugar lleno de pacientes con acompañantes, e incluso algunas enfermeras que no dejaban de coquetearle, se llevó ambas manos al rostro cansinamente, con el objetivo de dejar de estar en el campo visual de esas mujeres. Lo que en un principio era excitante se había convertido en un hastío con el paso de los años, eso de atraer tanto las miradas era una bendición cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero con veintiocho eso ahora lo sentía absurdo, ere ilógico imaginar que de verdad pudiera salir con cada chica que le guiñara el ojo o como si con cada una pudiese tener una relación seria o no seria.

—* " _People are strange when you're a stranger. Faces look ugly when you're alone. Women seem wicked when you're unwanted, Streets are uneven, when you're down_ " – Terry cantó por lo bajo el inicio de una de sus canciones favoritas, maldiciendo el haber olvidado sus audífonos para al menos entretenerse con música, luego llevo su cuerpo al frente cansado de ver tanta gente extraña–. Bien lo decía Jimmy Morrison 'Las caras parecen feas cuando se está solo.'

Otra hora se sucedió ya con un Terry caminando por todos lados _cual tigre enjaulado_ ; eso cada vez era más fastidioso, por lo menos ahí aún no era conocido lo cual volvía a agradecer, porque en verdad detestaba ver gente desconocida _y_ extraña a su alrededor, y que siempre actuarán como si lo conocieran; odiaba la fama, adoraba el perfil bajo que había tenido por tantos años sin que se supiera que él era un Grandchester pero no de los comunes; sino un Grandchester Baker, y ahora por un impulso se volvería famoso, maldijo entre dientes por su impulsividad; aunque bueno la última vez que fue impulsivo le fue excelente. Como bien decían sus hermanas, él no andaba de picaflor, pero la chica del Lure había sido una muy feliz excepción, algo que podía agradecer a ese impulso. Ella era una extraña de la cual no recordaba a la perfección sus rasgos, ni el color definido de sus ojos, de noche todos los gatos son pardos, pero ese cabello rubio ondulado, esa piel pálida y esa carita dulce eran inolvidables, amén de la deliciosa boquita, como recordaba esa boca y lo que hacía. Ese último pensamiento logró arrancarle una arrebatadora y pícara sonrisa.

Terry volvió a mirar su reloj, veinte minutos más y nadie le decía nada, ya sólo quedaba él esperando; el empleado que había ido para ver lo del seguro se había marchado después de que pasaron a Kevin, su compañero de reparto, para curar la herida y saturarlo, al ver que no era nada grave se fue una vez firmado todo el papeleo y dejando al actor inglés esperando por el otro actor.

En medio de su fastidio fue que en un instante, girando el rostro para escapar de nuevo de una mirada insistente de otra desconocida, que sus ojos se toparon con una melena que se le hizo conocida. De una coleta alta se escapan varios rizos rebeldes rubios, pero no únicamente fue el cabello, también esa figura pequeña y estilizada, esas curvas que conocía muy bien y no olvidaba, mirando fijamente a aquella mujer a unos metros de él en su mente comenzó a gritar «Voltea. Voltea» deseaba que esa ¿doctora?, sí, todo parecía indicar que su rubia extraña, ese hermoso torbellino era una doctora, vaya sorpresa; aún no se giraba pero ya estaba completamente seguro de que era ella, todo su cuerpo se lo gritaba y eso le hizo recuperar su ánimo.

La mujer frente a él seguía dándole la espalda, parecía hablar con los familiares de un paciente, ella pareció terminar de dar informes y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, Terry tenía que asegurárselo era ella, como detestó no saber su nombre, ¿por qué jamás se lo preguntó? Porque creía que todo era cuestión de una noche, él mismo se regañó por tonto; ella se alejaba y él comenzó a ir detrás de ella, más rápido, casi chocando con médicos, enfermeras y pacientes. La rubia estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta que decía el clásico "Sólo personal autorizado".

—¡Doctora!

Terry gritó fuerte llamando la atención de más de uno pero no de ella, sin embargo, para la fortuna del apuesto actor alguien que venía de frente detuvo a la joven indicándole que le hablaban. Candy de lo más despreocupada se giró aún con la vista en su paleta de notas, caminó segura que quien la solicitaba era el mismo hombre con quien había hablado unos segundos antes. Cuando en su campo visual se percibieron unos zapatos masculinos levantó la vista, y todo se detuvo por un par de segundos en los que no recordó su necesidad por respirar; el ruido, las personas, hasta el olor de medicina y desinfectantes desapareció sólo para darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella, ese hermoso joven, ahí estaba él, el chico del Lure, a quien había intentado encontrar al menos en tres ocasiones distintas incluso yendo a Night Clubs en días que no solía utilizar para salir. Volvió a sentir la necesidad de aire y al mismo tiempo la sonrisa boba que comenzaba a formarse desapareció, como también le dieron ganas darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino al caer en cuenta que ella iba ataviada con su nada sexy atuendo de hospital, cero maquillaje encima y con su cómodos Crocs que la dejaban en su pequeña estatura de 155 centímetros, cosa que a Terry para nada le incomodaba y prácticamente no noto, pues era la misma que la de su " _Refresco de ocho onzas_ ", claro la rubia ignoraba ese dato.

—Sabía que eras tú.

El castaño habló con su endiablada sonrisa ladeaba, ella es tuvo a nada de babear al verla y describir ese hermoso color de ojos que nunca antes había visto en su vida, ya imaginaba que eran claros, pero no de ese tono, además él se veía increíble con sus jeans deslavados y una simple playera de manga larga, ese hombre no necesitaba ningún accesorio, perfume, ni nada extra para lucir maravilloso, ella tampoco pero, como muchas mujeres, creía que sí, por lo que optó hacerse la desentendida.

—¿Perdón?, ¿estoy atendiendo a algún familiar suyo?

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? – incrédulo, casi indignado, cuestionó.

—Discúlpeme, he atendido a tantos pacientes hoy que no recuerdo la cara de todos los familiares.

Sí, se molesto y bastante por ese desplante, pues al parecer para la rubia sólo había sido una conquista más mientras que él no había parado de pensar en ella; sus hermanas tenían razón al enfatizar el hecho de lo fácil que se había ido con él. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó y agachó para decirle al oído.

—¿Y de los hombres con los que te acuestas tampoco te acuerdas?

Más que ofendida la rubia le soltó una tremenda cachetada que se le quedaría marcada por un largo rato, provocando que varios pares de ojos los observarán. Así, con ese misma dignidad, se acercó alzándose de puntas para hablarle

—Si hubieses tenido la cortesía de decirme tu nombre o preguntarme el mío, serias alguien que valdría la pena recordar.

Candy se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de personal; en ese instante llegó un guardia para preguntar por lo sucedido, pero al ver todo calmo ya no hizo más para no provocar escándalo. Por su parte Terry despotricó contra él mismo.

—« _Imbécil, ¿cómo se me ocurre decirle eso? ¡Por supuesto que tenía que molestarse! Por supuesto que se fue así del departamento cuando no tuve la mínima cortesía de preguntarle cómo se llamaba o presentarme. Y claro que por eso no pretendía reconocerme» –_ se maldijo y no precisamente por lo bajo.

Por fortuna en medio de todo aquello había logrado ver el nombre de la pequeña extraña, como también se había percatado de los increíbles ojos verdes que poseía, él tampoco había visto un tono de verde tan intenso, tan verdes como el jade, y también notó que carecía de maquillaje y a plena luz del día pudo ver unas bellas pecas salpicando su cara de porcelana; rasgos que provocaron que aquella mujercita le gustara aún más. Así que sin pensárselo se fue a la tienda de regalos del mismo hospital, compró una gran caja de chocolates finos, pues flores no había, y regresó al lugar donde había visto que ella entró. Luego de unos minutos a una enfermera que vio salir del lugar preguntó.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿la doctora Andley seguirá ahí adentro?

Sí, y está muy enfadada, al parecer un tonto la molestó –respondió riendo la mujer mayor que con la sabiduría de su edad, _y por el obsequio_ que veía traía consigo aquel guapo hombre, dedujo quién había molestado a la normalmente sonriente pasante.

—Sí, yo fui el tonto; le dije una impertinencia, ¿podría entregarle esto, por favor?

La honestidad del joven así como la bella sonrisa que le mostró impidió que la enfermera le negara algo, así que regreso sólo para dejar el encargo. A los pocos minutos Candy todavía con una cara de disgusto salió con la nota guardada en un bolsillo.

—Ok estás disculpado. Pero eres un idiota – habló a quema ropa, al final comprendía que se la había dejado muy fácil a él.

—Lo sé, no debí decir eso – él intentó seguir con las disculpas, pero…

—Que tengas un buen día Terrence.

Y Candy sin decir más regresaba sobre sus pasos.

—Tú también "Doctora Pecas".

Ella se giró al oír aquel apelativo.

—Andley, Candice White Andley – espetó molesta.

—¿Te puedo decir Candy? –Terry muy ladino inquirió.

Al descubrir que había caído en la trampa para que le dijera su nombre de pila, ella sonrió.

—Claro, Mocoso engreído – respondió y siguió su camino ahora con una hermosa sonrisa imposible de borrar durante el resto del día.

—Terry, simplemente dime Terry –le alcanzaron a responder.

Al entrar a la sala Candy sacó de su bolsillo la nota para volverla a leer.

« _Hermosa Doctora Andley, espero acepte este modesto obsequio de chocolates como ofrenda de disculpa por la osadía que cometí ante tal insinuación. Pero imposible no molestarme al saberme ten rápidamente olvidado, cuando yo te recuerdo tan claramente. Un dulce para una chica aún más dulce.»_

 _Atte: Terrence Grandchester._

Si ese chico le había parecido apuesto en medio de la penumbra, ahora se dio cuenta que era no sólo era guapo, si no también poseedor del par de ojos más bellos que haya visto en su vida; azules, muy azules, y cuando se acercó para reclamarle pudo ver pequeños destellos verdes. Adema era tan alto, con razón la cargó tan fácil cuando la llevó a la cama; sí, a su lado era una pequeñez, pero que importaba, si podía volver a estar con él no lo dudaría ni un segundo, sólo hacía falta que el regresara a buscarla.

.

.

.

 _Gracias por perderse entre mis letras._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

¿Qué tal el reencuentro? Un tanto accidentado, pero como se están dando cuenta en esta historia entre ellos nada sucede de la forma tradicional.

Hermosas, infinitas gracias a todas las que han colocado todas las versiones que hemos subido entre sus favoritas y seguidas. Por leernos y en especial por dejarnos un comentario, ya sea aquí, o en los maravillosos grupos de fb donde primero la publicamos y ahora compartimos.

 **Olga** : Espero te siga gustando, saludos.

 **Agus** : nuevamente gracias, un abrazo.

 **Guest** **1** : gracias preciosa. Saludos.

 **Sofa** : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios e interés. Ya era hora de que Terry tuviera más familia, tampoco nos gusta verlo tan solo. Candy, ella sigue siendo el encanto que es, sólo es una etapa refleje, de apoco se Sabra que la tiene así. En efecto es inevitable que estos dos se enamore, de hecho ya está latiendo su corazón por el otro. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Un abrazo.

 **Terry** **O** : Está también es rosa, a lo mejor encuentras frases interesantes. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Becky** : Lucifer, jajaja, cierto, creo que este personaje no es del agrado de muchas. Candy sólo vive una etapa, pero mira nada más con quien se encontró por quererse comer al mundo.

 **Luly** : Terry de Bucky, un sueño. Gracias por comentar aquí y también en FB. Un abrazo.

 **AnneNow** : gracias por leer.

Dulce: muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando. Ni Candy misma se cree que ella allá sido la atrevida, al rato le van a pasar factura sus locuras, pero por suerte Terry estará ahí.

 **Letty** : Gracias hermosa, por el apoyo y la promoción. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Guest** **2** : por supuesto, eso dos se discutan a la menor provocación.

 **America** : Esa Candy ya sabes que es muy terca, cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza ni quien se la saque, por suerte encontró a Terry quien la va a hacer entrar en razón de nuevo. ¿A poco creía que no se iban a buscar? Si ya se adoran. Gracias por comentar.

 **Saritanimelove** : muchas gracias hermosa por tus múltiples comentarios. Estos chicos ya están perdidos el uno en el otro, aunque al principio quieran negarlo. Creo que nadie quiere a Lucille. Espero te siga gustando.

 **Eli** : gracias por buscar la historia. Ese encuentro fue muy casual, pero sus corazoncitos ya late fuerte, así que no podrán estar mucho tiempo separados. Aquí nuevo capítulo, dos veces a la semana estaremos publicando, lunes y jueves.

 **Claus** : hermosa, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por dejar comentario por aquí y por allá en fb, y por todo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Momo** : gracias hermosa, por estar aquí y también en fb. También quería entrar en escena, Ayame es sublime al describir este tipo de escenas. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Izzaki** : muchas gracias por leer y comentar, qué lindas palabras las que le dedicas a esta historia y a las letras de Ayame. Saludos.

 **Raven** : Muchas gracias hermosa, ojalá podemos seguir dejándote con ganas de seguir leyendo con cada capítulo. Saludos.

 **Atte** : **Gissa** **G**.


	5. Chapter 4

**About a girl** , canción interpretada por Nirvana y escrita por Kurt Cobain

.

 **Declaración:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras; el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, pero tampoco es taaannn subido de tono X-D (La otra vez se me pasó mencionar esto, mis disculpas)

.

.

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame du Verseau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: About a girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ayame du Verseau**

 **.**

Al final de la extenuante jornada, dos pasantes de cardiología estaban en su departamento terminando de cenar, ambas con sendas ojeras y evidente agotamiento; pero una de ellas con una gran sonrisa en la pícara mirada que no se borraba con nada. La otra, castaña de anteojos y con más ganas de irse a dormir una semana completa que nada, pero tremendamente curiosa de repentina felicidad de su rubia amiga. No es que la pecosa no fuese una hermosa persona que siempre sonreía, pero es que "esta" expresión en especial era muy diferente; no solamente sonreía ligera y permanentemente con los labios, sino con los ojos, su actitud completa indicaba emoción pura.

Patty no tenía idea de que Candy se reencontró por una gran casualidad del destino a su "galán desconocido", que ahora ya no era desconocido, en el hospital; pues ya que en el resto de sus turnos no tuvieron ocasión de volverse a cruzar, esto porque una estuvo en urgencias y la otra en medicina interna. La Dra. O'Brian tenía razón, al ser pasantes les tocaba todo y lo que fuera… Siguieron cenando y ninguna hablaba, la chica de anteojos observaba atentamente y la rubia, bueno ella estaba en la luna, aunque seguía preguntándose la razón, pues Terry "¡qué hermoso nombre!" pensaba la doctora pecas, no era más que alguien que se cruzó una vez en su camino, no era algo serio…

\- Candy… - la llamó su amiga, estuvo todo el rato esperando a que la chica se decidiera a contarle por sí misma, pero como eso no ocurrió, no le quedó de otra que preguntar.

\- ¿Sí? – le contestó la pecosa, que estaba con la barbilla recargada en su mano derecha mientras picaba con el tenedor parte de su ensalada, y con los ojos fijos en la nada.

\- ¿Sucedió algo bueno? – cuestionó la castaña, mirándola fijamente y llevándose un trozo de lechuga con atún a la boca. La pregunta extrañó a su compañera, quién volvió de su viaje al espacio exterior (¿o quizá al departamento de cierto guapísimo ojiazul?) para verle la expresión curiosa y divertida a la chica frente a ella. Arqueó una ceja en señal de poca comprensión a la duda de su amiga. – Candy es que… - habló con cierta timidez, ya que no sentía realmente correcto entrometerse, pero Candice era su amiga y la quería, se preocupaba por ella y deseaba tanto que fuera la de antes, que fuera feliz… - Estás bastante distraída y, la verdad tienes una sonrisita boba que no puedes con ella – se sonrojó al decir esto, pero no por ello se limitó para burlarse un poco – ¡Pareces haberte ido a vivir a la luna! –

\- ¡Patty! ¿Qué cosas dices? – alzó la mirada tratando de fingir demencia y metiéndose de improviso el tenedor a la boca, pero tan así estaba, que no había alimento alguno en el cubierto.

Cuando se percató de esto último, se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Patricia sonrió dulcemente y esperó… Lo que Candy hizo en lugar de hablar, fue tomar un poco de agua y levantarse de su lugar, dejando bastante intrigada a la otra chica. Un minuto después volvió con una caja de chocolates finos (de la que quedaba solamente la mitad, cabe mencionar), y un papel en la mano que sin demora mostró a la de ojos marrones…

..

…..

..

\- ¡Corte! – gritó un sujeto desde la silla plegable que tenía el letrero de "Director", cuando la escena que filmaban fue finalmente, de su total agrado – Grandchester, excelente como siempre – halagó el muy difícil caballero.

Esta felicitación no pasó desapercibida para nadie; mucho menos para uno de los actores secundarios que participaban de la película. El de cabellos negros levantó la ceja casi imperceptiblemente, pero apretó los dientes como única muestra de la rabia que le dio escuchar eso.

Aidan Krueger era el nombre del actor pelinegro; había audicionado para el papel principal y había sido el elegido; hasta que los productores y director supieron que ese actor de teatro había aceptado su propuesta y lo habían desechado sin más, ofreciéndole una participación de segunda. Desde aquél momento empezó a crecer en su interior un resentimiento en contra del británico, a quien consideraba un perfecto desconocido que le había arrebatado el papel de su vida y que, obviamente, no se merecía según su opinión.

\- Como si no fuera lo suficientemente engreído, todavía va el estúpido de Scott y lo felicita. – gruñó entre dientes. – Ya veremos cuánto te dura el gusto, niño bonito. –

Y diciendo esto, se alejó de ahí masticando pestes.

En cambio Kevin, que ya estaba casi recuperado en su totalidad del incidente con el cuchillo, se acercó a darle una efusiva palmada en la espalda a su compañero; sí, de esas que casi los hacen escupir los pulmones.

\- Vaya Terry tu sí que eres el prodigio que todos decían ¡ja, ja! Hasta el cascarrabias de Scott lo ha reconocido – le ofreció un cigarrillo, que el castaño aceptó con gusto.

\- Gracias – dijo al tiempo que aceptaba también el fuego ofrecido para encenderlo, dando una profunda calada. – No es para tanto, sigo diciendo que es más difícil actuar en teatro. – Acto seguido soltó el humo retenido.

\- Eso te lo concedo, allá no hay eso de "se repite la escena" – concedió su compañero.

Y así entre charlas salieron del set, pues por ese día habían terminado su trabajo. Tras despedirse cada uno tomó su rumbo, el que para Terry se dirigía a su lugar favorito. En el camino, llevaba la capota de su precioso coche levantada, y el viento se deleitaba jugando con las sedosas hebras castañas del joven, quien manejaba sin prisas, disfrutando de la brisa y el agradable clima que prevalecía en ese momento.

Iba pensando en su buena suerte al haber encontrado prácticamente de casualidad a la bella chica del Lure, justamente donde menos la esperaba… sin proponérselo su nombre escapó de los perfectos labios – Candy… - y lo mejor es que ahora sabía dónde encontrarla exactamente.

Sonrió de lado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza ¿de cuándo a acá a él se le volaba el pensamiento de ese modo por una mujer? Pero es que era tan hermosa, tan intensa y dulce a la vez… Quizás era que de pronto se sentía un poco abandonado; desde antes de terminar con Lucille tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo en esa relación… No, él no quería solamente una novia de adorno, que además insistiera en lucirlo como si de un trofeo de cacería se tratara… él necesitaba algo más, una amiga, una cómplice que lo escuchara. _"¿Serás tú esa amiga, doctora Pecas?"_ se preguntó al tiempo que encendía la radio en una estación al azar, y se dejó escuchar la rasposa voz de un cantante noventero: _I need an easy friend, I do whip her in to land, I do think you fit this shoe, I do won't you have a clue…_

Y no le pudo parecer más oportuna la canción que cantaba… casi reía cuando se percató de que había un auto varado a la orilla del camino; un coche azul con las intermitentes encendidas y las debidas señalizaciones, tenía el cofre levantado y una mujer agitaba los brazos intentando llamar su atención. Pensó que era mejor seguir de largo, no fuera a ser que estuviera a punto de caer en una de esas famosas trampas para asaltar incautos, y es que su auto no era precisamente uno sencillo ¿verdad? Pero al pasar al lado de la chica en problemas tuvo que pisar los frenos a fondo, del rechinido de llantas hasta salió humo, y es que la pobre chica en problemas era… efectiva e increíblemente… Candy.

Dio reversa y quedó parado justo al lado de la doctora, a quién vio manotear furiosa cuando creyó que la dejarían ahí tirada. Como todo buen actor y galán que era, pasó su brazo al borde del asiento del copiloto y sacó su mejor sonrisa, de esas súper seductoras pero medio burlonas; al tiempo que bajaba un poco sus anteojos de sol para mirarla por encima del borde de los mismos

\- ¡Pero mira nada más que sorpresa! – Y silbó divertido - ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda Doctora Pecas? –

..

…..

..

Candy, que iba de camino a visitar a Albert y su esposa luego de su agotadora jornada de ese día, había tenido que parar porque su coche empezó a dejar de funcionar. No lograba acelerarlo y por más que intentó, llegó el momento en que el vehículo decidió que no avanzaría ni un metro más.

Finalmente tuvo que detenerse a la orilla de la carretera y cuando levantó el cofre una nube de vapor salió de dentro. Como ella era médico, no sabía de coches más que arrancarlos y conducirlos, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía con el suyo. Así que resignada tuvo que encender las luces intermitentes y poner las señales pertinentes. ¿Por qué no usó su celular para llamar a su hermano o al seguro? Simple, la muy cabeza hueca olvidó cargar la batería y su aparatejo estaba en coma; no tuvo de otra más que rogar que nada malo le sucediera mientras esperaba que alguien pasara por ahí, y fuera lo suficientemente buen samaritano para ayudarla sin querer aprovecharse de ella.

Estaba casi al punto del ataque de nervios cuando divisó a lo lejos un punto brillante que se acercaba velozmente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percató de que era un coche color gris oscuro que por un momento le pareció conocido; aunque eso no importaba tanto en ese preciso instante como el detenerlo para ver si le ayudaban. Se puso al lado de su propio carro y empezó a agitar los brazos frenética, y hasta daba pequeños saltitos pues pensaba que con su baja estatura necesitaba hacerse notar con mayor énfasis. Para su gran frustración el bólido pasó de largo, y ella sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco, aunque al siguiente segundo ese sentimiento se transformó en furia y empezó a dar manotazos al aire mientras despotricaba.

Felizmente para ella, unos metros más adelante el auto se detuvo de golpe con un gran rechinido, lo vio marcar luces de reversa y ya estaba sonriente y dándole gracias a todos los santos que recordó por su buena suerte, cuando descubrió de quién se trataba…

Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como lo recordaba, o quizás un poco más gracias a la luz del atardecer que se reflejaba en sus lentes y en sus preciosos zafiros… pero también estaba la arrogancia. Ella rodó los ojos y tentada estuvo de mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero honestamente no le convenía; además definitivamente ese sujeto era una visión que desearía repetir una y otra vez hasta siempre.

La pregunta con tono burlesco que escuchó la puso en modo defensivo sin poder evitarlo… _"¿Necesitas ayuda Doctora Pecas?"_ ¡OBVIO QUE SÍ!

\- Noooo… solamente me detuve en medio de la nada y levanté el cofre del coche para ver si de casualidad aparecías tú a rescatarme… - fue su sarcástica respuesta, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues qué buena suerte tienes ¡ja, ja, ja! Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas – se burló al tiempo que hacía cambio de velocidad y arrancaba a estacionarse frente al auto averiado.

Candy lo vio maniobrar con total pericia y luego descender de su lujoso vehículo cual galán de cine, (no estaba nada lejos de la verdad en su apreciación, pero ella no lo sabía); y la pecosa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nada más de verlo en toda su magnífica altura caminar con total seguridad hacia ella. Una vez que la alcanzó, pues ella ya estaba mirando otra vez el motor del coche como si con su suplicante mirada fuera a conseguir que funcionara de nuevo, y de paso para bajar el seguro sonrojo que debió aparecer en sus mejillas…

\- Déjame ver qué sucede – la voz del castaño le sonó lo más varonil del mundo, a pesar de que ella no encajaba precisamente en el rol de damisela en peligro; ser rescatada por tal espécimen no le sonaba para nada mal… De hecho la hizo tener una fantasía relámpago que no le ayudó en nada a aplacar el calor que de repente sintió. Terry dio un vistazo mientras ella se abrazaba mordiendo su labio inferior, también temía que su medio de transporte hubiese muerto definitivamente. – Vaya, al parecer eres una gran médico pero de mecánica no tienes la menor idea ¿eh? – se volvió hacia ella luego de abrir el tapón de un depósito que la rubia desconocía que existiera, y confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Déjate de tus burlas y dime qué le pasa al auto – bufó ella, ante la mirada burlona que el guapísimo británico le regaló, y con mayor turbación todavía.

Era tan condenadamente atractivo que pensó que debería ser delito ser tan hermoso y andar suelto por la vida. ¡Cualquiera podría raptarlo! Otra idea le cruzó por la cabeza y casi babeaba…

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le pusiste agua al depósito de esta cosa? – cuestionó él, conteniendo la risa y sacándola de sus lujuriosas fantasías.

\- ¿Agua? – y ella abrió los ojos grandes, e inmediatamente se sonrojó… no lo recordaba para ser honesta – Bueno, pues… no me acuerdo – tuvo que admitir casi en un susurro y medio encogida de hombros.

\- Lo sospeché – rodó él arqueando una ceja. – Te tengo dos noticias pecosa – y ella hizo una mueca ante el insistente apodo; pero él siguió hablando como si no hubiese visto su expresión – La buena es que tu coche no ha fenecido, solamente requiere que le pongas al menos tres litros de agua. – Y sonrió de lado, dejando medio encandilada a la chica.

\- ¿Y la mala? – ella intuyó que esa era la segunda.

\- Pues que yo solamente traigo la botella de medio litro de la cual bebía y que está a medias, y no veo un lugar cercano donde podamos conseguir más. – Se encogió de hombros, bastante divertido con la situación.

Ella puso una cara de frustración tan cómica que Terrence se enterneció…

\- Vamos Candy no es el fin del mundo, solamente tenías que llamar a tu seguro para que envíen ayuda y listo. ¿O es que acaso de verdad esperabas que yo viniera a rescatarte? – le dijo ladino. – Porque déjame decirte que si fue así, fue una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, a menos que seas una pecosa acosadora y me hayas estado espiando ¡ja, ja! -

\- Idiota claro que no. Mi celular se quedó sin batería… - espetó más frustrada todavía.

El actor soltó una preciosa risa llevándose la mano derecha a la frente, enredando sus dedos en el flequillo que cubría parte de ella, y Candy se quedó extasiada un momento… aunque luego recordó que la risa era por ella y ya no le pareció tan encantador. Iba a protestar pero entonces él retomó la palabra.

\- No te enojes pecas. Anda, te presto mi teléfono para que llames; y te haré compañía mientras llega la ayuda. – Y le regaló una dulce mirada que desvaneció el enojo de la doctora Andley como por arte de magia.

\- Gracias… - aceptó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella hizo la llamada y luego devolvió el dispositivo a su dueño… hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en la abrumadora noche que pasó con ese portento de hombre, pues estaba más interesada en su pequeño inconveniente que en otra cosa; pero cuando él recuperó su celular sus dedos se rozaron por segundos, y la poderosa descarga eléctrica que ambos sintieron fue un potente recordatorio de la irrefrenable atracción que había entre ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos y la respiración de Candy se fue de paseo… los de él eran como dos océanos cargados de destellos estelares luminosos, mezclados con esas betas verdes que le daban tan peculiar color… desvió la mirada a sus labios y un cosquilleo subió hirviente desde su bajo vientre hasta su boca, recordó su exquisito sabor y tuvo que pasar saliva al evocar la pasión que bebió de ella.

Por su parte, Terry se perdió en los verdes lagos de ella y pensó que bien podría ahogarse en ellos y sería feliz, el sutil tacto con las tersas yemas de Candy le propinó un torrente tan furioso que casi dejó escapar un jadeo; su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. No cabía duda que esa mujercita tenía un efecto demoledor en sus instintos. No, él no buscaba chicas de una sola ocasión, a pesar de que jamás le faltaban oportunidades; pero tampoco pensaba que estos casuales encuentros con Candy fueran resultar más allá de eso, además no estaba listo para algo más. Una amiga… sí, se quería convencer de que eso era lo que necesitaba, una agradable amiga.

Pero los latidos alocados de su corazón y un punzante impulso debajo de su cinturón noquearon con notable eficiencia a sus neuronas; y al ver que ella entreabría los labios y después se mordía el inferior en una inconsciente muestra del mismo deseo que lo consumía a él, dejó de razonar por completo y simplemente la tomó de la cintura con algo de brusquedad para tomar esa apetecible boquita en un beso ardiente, que fue correspondido en el acto. El viento que los rodeaba y danzaba con sus cabellos se tornó caliente de improviso, y el paisaje a su alrededor desapareció para dejarlos únicamente en la vorágine de sus deseos… trastabillaron en medio del intercambio de besos y caricias nada pudorosas, hasta recargarse en el cofre del Aston del inglés, dejando a la rubia bajo el poderoso cuerpo de Terrence… ella no perdió el tiempo y subió las piernas para rodear las caderas de él, dándole total acceso que el inglés aprovechó para frotarse en ella con frenesí.

La agitación hizo presa de ambos y las manos de ella paseaban sin pena alguna por la parte posterior del inglés, recorriendo su musculosa anatomía de arriba a abajo; las grandes manos del actor también hacían lo suyo, encendiendo la pasión de la pequeña rubia ante cada experto toque que le brindaba…

Estaban en medio de una carretera, no era demasiado transitada pero tampoco era una vía abandonada, por lo que en cualquier segundo podía pasar un coche y pescarlos en pleno agasajo. Sin embargo a ellos poco y nada les importaba aquello, solamente estaban perdidos en el momento, disfrutando del otro tal como deseaban con vehemencia desde que fueron conscientes al día siguiente de su primer encuentro.

Pero ¡Oh suerte caprichosa y miserable de aquéllos apasionados amantes! Que primero los deleita con un nuevo e inesperado encuentro para darles la oportunidad de probar otra vez el néctar de sus labios, y luego se burla de ellos al conseguir que un insistente timbre sonara desde el bolsillo trasero de los ajustados jeans de Terrence… misma vibración que le hizo cosquillas tanto a él, como a la mano de Candy que justo se deleitaba en esa parte cuando el desgraciado celular empezó a sonar.

Despertaron de su ensoñación, jadeantes; con los ojos entrecerrados y renuentes a separar sus labios… Terry pegó su frente a la de ella antes de bufar porque el necio inoportuno que le llamaba, no colgaba. Tomó aire y dándole otro rápido beso a los inflamados labios de ella, como promesa de continuar en un momento, él deslizó su dedo pulgar por la pantalla para responder, completamente ofuscado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – ladró, nada contento por la interrupción.

\- ¿Es esa forma de responderle a tu padre Terrence? – la grave y estudiada voz de Richard Grandchester se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea; un tanto serio.

\- Padre… lo siento… - alcanzó a responder el atontado castaño, apenas en medio del resuello de querer recuperar el aliento que dejara momentos antes en la deliciosa boca de la doctora; que lo miraba con una sonrisita divertida pero no separaba las manos del derriére del él, lo que le dificultaba bastante al pobre la tarea de hablar apropiadamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan agitado? – esta vez un toque de diversión se notó en su progenitor, conocía las estrictas rutinas de su muy disciplinado hijo, y este no era horario de ejercicios para él, y Terry sabía que él sabía…

\- Para nada, todo en orden – hizo gala de su innegable talento para la actuación, dominándose por completo para la nueva respuesta. Desafortunadamente para él, su papi lo conocía perfectamente.

\- Sí claro… - y soltó una risita burlesca parecida a la de su divino hijito. – Nada más ten cuidado ¿me oíste? – Terry rodó los ojos y apretó con fuerza a Candy hacia sí con su brazo libre.

Luego de la llamada, en la que Richard le informó a su adorado retoño del nuevo hotel para el consorcio, y que esperaba pudiera acompañarlos a la inauguración; se despidieron. La realidad es que Grandchester hijo casi cortaba la comunicación y su padre se divirtió bastante entreteniéndolo, nada más por molestar. Cuando finalmente el castaño se deshizo de su progenitor, suspiró aliviado y se volvió a la rubia, con una sonrisa lobuna paseando en sus apetecibles labios.

\- ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó con el tono más seductor que tenía en su repertorio, y acercándose nuevamente a medio centímetro del rostro de la pecosa.

\- En que ya llegaron los del seguro – le dijo ella casi con dolor y señalando el sitio por el cual se acercaban los coches; a decir verdad tampoco le encantó que los interrumpieran.

\- No es cierto… - se quejó el ojiazul, pero no le quedó de otra más que apartarse de la chica para recibir al ajustador y la grúa de la que llegó acompañado.

Resultó que a esas horas no localizaron a los mecánicos certificados por la aseguradora para que repararan el coche de Candy, así que llegaron con el vehículo para transportarlo al taller correspondiente; a donde le indicaron que podría recogerlo en un par de días. Obvio ambos protestaron, pues para ponerle agua al depósito no debían tardarse más de 10 minutos; pero nada qué hacer, esas condenadas agencias del demonio se llevan tu coche y se lo quedan miles de años.

Una vez firmados los documentos y que le entregaran a la doctora su copia, ajustador y grúa se fueron, dejando a una parejita con cara de WTF en medio de la carretera medio vacía y oscura…

\- ¿Tu casa o la mía? – preguntó entonces Terry sin empacho alguno, mientras encendía un cigarrillo mirándola con total picardía y lujuria.

Ella rodó los ojos, y antes de responderle le sacó el tabaco de los labios para darle ella una fumada… y observarlo atentamente. ¡Ese hombre sin duda había sido hecho a mano por los mismos dioses! Se preguntaba qué hacer, sin percatarse de la divertida mirada que el objeto de su deseo le dirigía.

\- Y yo que pensé que por ser médico me ibas a quitar el cigarro para apagarlo en el piso y luego ofrecerme algo a cambio… - y arqueaba la ceja, entretenido.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – quiso saber la chica, sacada de pronto de sus profundas reflexiones _"¿ir o no ir con él otra vez?"_ , la respuesta era obvia, pero deseaba creer que le costaba trabajo decidir.

\- No sé – se encogió él de hombros – Tal vez una armónica para que me entretuviera cuando sintiera deseos de fumar – agregó con su divina sonrisa de lado.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Qué ocurrente… - ahora fue el turno de ella de perder de su poder el dichoso cigarro, pues él lo recuperó y se lo terminó. – En todo caso te lo cambio por algo más… -

Dejó inconclusa la sugerencia, con total intención.

\- ¿Algo más…? – averiguó él…

\- En tu casa te lo digo –

Sí… Candy sucumbió al embrujo de esos seductores ojos y decidió seguir su premisa de los últimos meses: _"Disfruta la vida que es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla"_. Total, esto no era nada serio ¿verdad? Por supuesto ni se acordó que había prometido visitar a Albert.

Terry obviamente no se hizo de rogar y abriéndole la portezuela la ayudó a tomar asiento, luego dio la vuelta por la parte trasera del Aston congratulándose por su exquisita suerte…

.

.

.

 _Gracias, esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como nosotras escribiendo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notitas mías:**

Pues se volvieron a ver, y otra vez por mera casualidad ¿qué cosas no? Capítulo cortito, solamente ellos dos, mero pretexto para reunirlos otra vez ¡ja, ja! Me encantaría estarme topando con Terry a cada rato =P Suertuda que es la pecosa nada más… Muero de envidia X-D

Muchísimas gracias a tod s quienes nos siguen, por regalarnos de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar; ya mi preciosa y adorada Gissa les ha agradecido que nos coloquen en favoritas y seguidas; y por supuesto mil gracias también a quienes nos comentan en Fb. Esperamos que sigan disfrutando mucho de esta hermosa locura que se nos ocurrió. ¡Lindo día!

.

.

.

 **Danela García:** ¡Muchas gracias hermosa! Aquí tienes el siguiente ;-)

.

 **Saritanimelove:** Oh sí, se reencontraron por una buena casualidad =P Es que ya sabemos lo temperamental y sentido que es nuestro bombón ¡ja, ja! Y Candy que no se deja X-D un placer que te agraden las hermanas y el apodo linda.

.

 **Gladys:** Terry y su boquita ¡ja, ja! Ellos son tal para cual n.n ¡nos encanta que te encante!

.

 **Nally Graham:** ¡Mil gracias hermosa! Para mí es un honor y un verdadero placer escribir junto con mi adorada Gissa que es toda talento y magia n.n ah es cierto, somos 1000% terrytanas y siempre daremos lo mejor para él ;-) sobre Bucky, sabes que sí nos da la impresión de cierta similitud física pero con el actor caracterizado; pero sobre todo, con la personalidad del Soldado del Invierno ¡je, je! Sobre lo que sucedió con Candy, ya lo irás descubriendo, al menos ya se reencontraron n.n Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar linda.

.

 **Terry O:** Rosa pálido ¡ja, ja! Pues este capítulo ya subió de tono ¿cierto? Lindo lo que aprendiste del capítulo pasado mon ami… mi apodo favorito también es el de Gillian ¡ja, ja! Nos alegra que te divirtieras, ¡saludos para ti también!

.

 **Guest 1:** Mil gracias; y sí, se vienen capítulos más intensos; lo prometemos =D

.

 **Tete:** Oh linda, ellos siempre se quedarán prendados uno del otro desde que se ven por primera vez ¡je, je! La pecosa tiene sus motivos, pero no deja de ser quién es vas a ver. Y pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, estamos publicando lunes y jueves n.n ¡gracias por leer y dejarnos comentario!

.

 **Annie:** Gracias linda, que emoción que te gustara el reencuentro, Gissa es maravillosa escribiendo ¿no crees?

.

 **Lili:** ¿Verdad que mi adorada Gissa escribe increíble? Por supuesto que nos cautiva a todas las que la leemos =D un placer que te guste la historia amiguita. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;-)

.

 **Guest 2:** ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que te guste.

.

 **Becky7024:** ¡Ja, ja! Esas cuñadas de todas son un caso, pero al menos son divertidas, ese par por supuesto que se buscaban, aunque no lo querían admitir de inicio; entre ellos casi nada es convencional en esta historia linda, ¡gracias por leer!

.

 **Dulce Graham:** ¡Claro que se extrañaron! Y se quedaron fascinados uno con el otro, aunque creo que eso se notó ¿verdad? ¡Je, je! Gracias por leer y comentar linda

.

 **Sofía Saldaa:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Anda ya, descuida hermosa; nosotras jamás haremos ese Terry mujeriego y pendenciero que a veces circula por ahí ;-) qué bien que te agradaron las hermanas, son un muy divertido caso ¡je, je! Cierto que el comentario de Terry fue descortés, pero también lo es el que Candy se pasó de lanza al fingir que no lo conocía… al menos se aclararon las cosas. Ya irás sabiendo qué sucedió con Candy linda, no te preocupes n.n Y pues nosotras felices de que estés leyéndonos y te guste la historia, así que lo menos que podemos hacer es agradecerte personalmente. ;-)

 **Atte:**

 **.**

 **Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Haremos arder el cosmos, por Terry…"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._

" **A Day in the Life",** canción interpretada por The Beatles y escrita por Lennon y McCartney:

* * *

 **Advertencia** : capítulo con descripción de escenas eróticas. Recomendamos no leer si no estas a gusto con el tema. **Advertencia dos** , puede que Candy sea un poquito odiada, pero el karma le llega de inmediato. Recordemos que nunca dejará de ser la niña dulce y confiada de todos, a pesar de que por momentos quiera comerse al mundo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **By Ayame DV & Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: A Day in the Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

El cosquilleo sobre toda la piel era un dulce preludio de lo que les esperaba. Sus cuerpos ya iban cargados de esa bruma sensual que dio inicio en medio de la carretera o tal vez un poco más tras, en el Lure. Sólo que en esta ocasión el trayecto al departamento de Terry resultó un poco más largo que la primera vez, fueron más de treinta minutos de camino, donde lo primero que llamó la atención a Candy fue que él de inmediato regresó en sentido contrario de hacia donde iba, por lo que no pudo evitar cuestionarle si lo distraía de alguna otra actividad, recordando que, en efecto, el lugar al que se habían dirigido la ocasión anterior se hallaba cerca del centro de Los Angeles, como el departamento de ella pero a una distancia de unos quince minutos, sorprendentemente sólo quince minutos les separaban; claro que por el auto que Terry tenía era más de sorprenderse que él no viviera en Beverly Hills o a una distancia más lejana. Al cuestionamiento que Candy hizo él le respondió que su única actividad era ella, luego continuaron sin hablar mucho, escuchando música de una estación local.

Pero a pesar del silencio, existía algo que les era imposible evitar y que les mantenía con ese inquieto y delicioso cosquilleo sobre su cuerpo; no perdían oportunidad para rosarse, tocarse, e incluso besarse al punto que Terrence subió el capote del auto para ganar un poco de intimidad encerrándose en esa burbuja donde el mundo se iba por un tubo quedando sólo ellos y lo que se hacían sentir mutuamente, como las caricias que él le proporcionaba a aquellas esbeltas piernas sin pudor alguno. Pero Candy tampoco se intimidaba acariciándolo cada vez más provocadora, subiendo con lentitud su mano desde la rodilla deteniéndose unos centímetros de la ingle y descuidadamente la regresaba para volver escalar por el varonil muslo hasta que en medio de un semáforo logró alcanzar su objetivo. Fue cuando Terry tomó ese juguetona extremidad entrelazando los dedos de ambos y aprisionándola entre su mano y la palanca de velocidades " _Quiero llegar a mi departamento e imagino que tú también, así que mejor no sigas distrayendo al conductor."_ Fue el nada sutil comentario que dijo él para mantener quietos a ambos antes de llegar al extremo de querer estacionar el auto en el primer espacio vacío disponible y terminar en la calle lo que ya se había iniciado en una carretera semi vacía.

Por fin llegaron al conjunto de departamentos. Entraron. Estacionó. Descendieron. Fueron hacia al elevador. El elevador, al pensar en ese cubo cerrado los ojos de ambos brillaron, hubiese sido un sitio interesante para reiniciar, sin embargo, para su desconsuelo un trío de chicos entraron con ellos por lo que tuvieron que comportarse, o al menos conformarse con el brazo derecho de Terry rodeando la cintura de Candy apretando la espalda de ella contra su pecho con firmeza y cierto grado de posesión, como si alguno de aquello chicos pudiese llevársela y distraerla de sus planes.

Un eterno minuto después las puertas se abrieron por fin en el tercer piso, él la soltó, ella tomó su mano y cuál colegiala en día de campo salió corriendo llevándolo consigo, dejando tras de sí una evidente sonrisita del trío de jóvenes que ya se imaginaban que haría aquella pareja por la fuerte carga eléctrica que se notaba en el ambiente.

Ya que estuvieron dentro del hogar temporal del actor apenas se le dio acceso a la "doctora pecas" ella continuó con su actitud juguetona; corrió traviesa a la habitación principal dando inicio a un striptease sin música dejando un camino de prendas en su recorrido. Terry la vio con una sonrisa boba de anticipación, misma anticipación que le dicto a su cuerpo irrigar toda la sangre disponible directo a su entrepierna para dejarla orgullosamente disponible. Sin más pérdida de tiempo la imitó, dejando otro rastro de ropa en lugares imprecisos sobre el piso laminado, a la vez que predecía que a ese ritmo nuevamente la pasión los consumiría en cuestión de... nada.

Una vez en la entrada de su cuarto, Terry se permitió unos segundos de contemplación después de quitarse su playera para desde el quicio observar a la rubia quien mandaba al suelo su blanca blusa, pero esos fueron los únicos segundos de tregua que se dio porque en cuanto su cerebro le hizo una reseña del espectáculo que vislumbraba resaltando que en el mismo escenario se encontraban Candy, su habitación, una cama y la blusa despachada en el piso, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y comerle los labios a placer, mientras sus manos rodearon la blanca espalda para poder desabrochar ese molesto sujetador que evitaba tener contacto directo con ese par de redondos y generosos pechos. Sin mayor preámbulo una vez que liberó esas bellezas puso toda su atención en ellas, analizando en tiempo récord que a lo mejor eran algo grandes para la complexión de la rubia, pero excelente para su gusto y satisfacción. Terrence beso aquella suave piel ribeteada de marchitas marrones, con besos húmedos que dejaban una brillante muestra del lugar donde sus labios recorrían al tiempo que se deleitaba con cada suspiro y gemido que surgía de la femenina boca, cada vez más intenso según él lamia, chupaba o depositaba una leve mordía para estimular más aquellas rosadas cimas que subían de tono con cada succión, descubriendo así de que manera poder excitarla más.

Por su parte Candy, como pudo, sin despegarse mucho de aquel par de labios y lengua que la hacían delirar, recorrió toda la parte superior del guapo actor, sintiendo en cada caricia cada recoveco de ese trabajado cuerpo el cual acarició a placer y rasguñó un poco según la vehemencia que él le prodigaba a sus erectos pezones; entonces su manos encontraron el botón delantero de los jeans mismo que ignoraron para poder acariciar primero la total longitud de aquella parte que gritaba por ser liberada para luego ser abrazada por una cavidad suave y húmeda. Candy por supuesto que atendió aquella súplica silenciosa comenzando a desabrochar y a bajar el cierre, tarea que no le llevo más allá de un par de segundos, con eso, Terrence, ya no quiso, ni pudo esperar más, tomó con osadía la estrecha cintura ordenándose despegar los labios del que estaba descubriendo era su dulce predilecto, para dirigirlos a los de Candy depositar una rápida caricia en ellos y luego hacerla girar sobre sí misma dejándola de espaldas a él. Separó el abundante cabello que le impedían acceder al cuello de ella, mismo que al tenerlo a plena vista atacó cuál vampiro hambriento, descubriendo que la vena yugular pulsaba vigorosamente manifestando cuál excitada estaba ese remolino rubio.

Dio un par de besos en la nuca, los hombro, mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, todo en tanto no dejaba de acariciarle los pechos, Candy feliz se dejaba hacer. Finalmente él la inclinó hacia adelante recargándola en la cama, lugar en la que ella apoyó ambas manos, de principio por la sorpresa ya que sentía que se caía, luego al comprender lo que Terry se proponía hacer, por lo que ella arqueo la espalda adelantando el siguiente paso mientras continuaba disfrutaba de los besos que ese hermoso hombre regaba por su espalda, tantos que casi podía asegurar que daba uno por cada peca que encontraba. Entonces el regreso a su hombro y ella dio un respingo e hizo exclamación de asombro, " _Hay, eso..."_ _dolió_ , sería la frase completa que dirá Candy ante una dulce mordida que Terry le diera sobre el costado del cuello, pero las palabras, y el dolor, se olvidaron cuando se dio cuenta que él le bajaba el pantalón y demás prendas íntimas, aprovechando para en el proceso acariciar aquella sensible, y en ese momento mojada zona, arrancando de inmediato sendos gemidos de la boca femenina ya que unos traviesos dedos comenzaron a explorar sin timidez alguna. El tiempo se extinguió cuando percibió como una masculina mano acarició toda su espalda con lentitud deteniéndose justo por encima de su coxis empujándola suavemente mientras otra mano se aferraba a su cadera. Candy contuvo el aliento en el momento en el que sintió como él comenzaba a abrirse paso dentro de ella; atenta a cada sensación su respiración se cortó para luego convertirse en un intenso grito de placer cuando él se introdujo por completo en su interior para sentirlo retirarse y regresar continuamente en un rítmico vaivén que ella acompasó de inmediato.

La posición en la que se encontraban, ambos de pie, ella recargada de la cama dándole la espalda, no era la más cómoda por la diferencia de estatura, pero sí increíblemente lujuriosa tanto que ninguno podría parar en ese instante ni por los minutos que le siguieron en los que Terry con una mano recorría su espalda, rodeando su torso, llegando a su pecho presionándolo ligeramente y repetía los pasos en sentido contrario, aferrándose con fuerza con su otra mano a su cadera mientras movía las propias contra ella. Todo eso acrecentó gigantescamente su deseo, provocando que ambos aceleraran los movimientos y las respiraciones al unísono, por lo que no avanzó mucho el reloj cuando los apasionados jadeos anunciaron la pronta llegada del clímax. El orgasmo los alcanzó casi al mismo tiempo, ya que en los últimos instantes Terrence sólo se estaba conteniendo para que ella terminara, pero en cuanto la escucho y la sintió vibrar, él se dejo ir por completo, con impetuosas embestidas que ayudaron a prolongar el éxtasis en el que Candy estaba inmersa.

..

Ambos se quedaron quietos, ligeramente temblorosos, muy agitados. Él con las manos aún en las níveas nalgas de Candy, fue cuando Terrence se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto a hacer, no terminar de desvestirse y ya estar dentro de ella. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo?, esa mujercita lo enloquecía por completo. Con tranquilidad y tras una tierna caricia se salió de ella agradeciendo internamente que la joven trajera tan evidentemente un parche anticonceptivo sobre su abdomen, pero regañándose por no ocuparse en otras posibles consecuencias. Candy, sintiéndose liberada fue a recostarse en la cama, mientras Terry reía de lo más divertido al verla zafarse los zapatos para quitarse el pantalón, pues también se había quedado a medio desnudar. La chica quería más, y él también, por supuesto que no se lo negaría.

.

...

.

La madrugada cubría la totalidad de aquella cálida ciudad, envolviendo todo en su obscuridad, mientras que en aquella habitación decorada muy escuetamente, pues el inquilino no pensaba quedarse por mucho tiempo ahí, comenzaron a escucharse los rítmicos sonidos de una guitarra, seguida por un piano que al poco tiempo fueron acompañados por la bien conocida voz de John Lennon, " _I read the news today, oh boy..._ " decía los primeros acordes que no sólo anunciaban una llamada entrante, sino también que el celular de Candy ya había cargado la suficiente batearía, pues una vez que los instintos fueron saciados el pequeño "torbellino rubio", como Terry había dado por nombrar en su interior a la doctora Andley en esos momentos de intimidad, había pedido un cargador prestado para su teléfono.

La melodía continuaba sonando, provocando que Candice estirara por instinto el brazo sólo para apagar el sonido, pero su mano no encontró el aparato donde usualmente lo dejaba, en la cómoda junto a su cama, continuó manoteando sin hallar nada, fue cuando se incorporó un poco, medio abrió los ojos para de inmediato abrirlos de sopetón, ese lugar le era semi desconocido, entonces una voz junto a ella la hizo reaccionar.

—Gilliam, apaga tu música y déjame dormir –un durmiente Terry dijo entre sueños.

—¿Gilliam? –fue lo primero que surgió de los femeninos labios, olvidando por ese instante el teléfono y sintiendo con unos instintos asesinos creciendo en su interior.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, Candy miro en su entorno sin saber de que tenía más ganas, de localiza el aparato o de golpear al hombre recostado junto a ella por confundir su nombre, seguramente con el de otra conquista. Finalmente se decidió por levantarse, por unos segundo sopesó la idea de enredarse una sábana cual protagonista de película romántica o caminar desnuda para encontrar sus cosas. El comienzo de los acordes de " _A Day in the Life"_ de The Beatles, le dieron la respuesta, presurosa y sin vergüenza alguna corrió hacia el aparato, tenía que responder ya que sabía era Albert, su hermano, pues justo en el último estribillo de esa canción decían su nombre y por ello la había puesto a modo de _ringtone_ para su número. Tomó el teléfono junto con la primera playera que vio en su camino y salió hacia la estancia.

—Albert, me podrías explicar porque me hablas a estas horas –la rubia habló intentando parecer molesta y adormilada, mientras se ponía aquella prenda ajena que le cubría por debajo del medio muslo.

—La que tiene que dar explicaciones es otra. Son las dos de la mañana y apenas te he podido localizar, se suponía que vendrías a casa y te quedarías aquí –un, en verdad, muy molesto Albert hablaba, quien a una velocidad alarmante, de la preocupación pasó casi a la cólera al escuchar a su hermana tan desfachatada–. ¿Dónde demonios estas?

—¿Dónde más?, en mi casa –quiso mentir la joven, pero.

—Mierda, Candice –se escuchó un grito del otro lado–. Estoy en tu casa, llegue hace como diez minutos, cuando Patty me abrió y no te encontré te llame, fue hasta el cuarto intento que respondiste. Y antes de venir hasta acá te deje como diez mensajes de voz, como treinta llamadas perdidas y al menos diez _whatsapps_ –un silencio seguido de un hondo suspiro oyó una culpable Candy–. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—Estoy bien, es lo importante –aunque su hermano sabía que últimamente salía mucho de parranda, no era lo mismo eso a informarle que se había ido a la cama, por segunda vez, con un hombre que sólo había visto tres veces en su vida, así que decir "estoy bien" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Candice? –Albert la incitó a responder claramente.

—El carro se detuvo en la carretera, la batería del celular estaba muerta y yo sin cargador, por suerte un amigo me encontró cuando él iba de paso, me presto su teléfono, hablamos al seguro y se ofreció a darme asilo –técnicamente todo eso era cierto, claro, menos ciertos detalles que de recordarlos la volvían a estremecer.

—Que amable "amigo" –ironizó–. Sobretodo porque te dio asilo y te presto el teléfono para hablarle al seguro, pero no a tu hermano con quien se suponía tendrías que llegar.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

—Candy, por favor deja de vivir como si no hubiera un mañana –de nuevo un preocupado hermano se escuchaba.

—Albert únicamente vivimos un día a la vez. No sabemos que noticias aparezcan mañana.

—Pues créeme, la que menos quiero encontrar es una que diga " _Residente de cardiología muerta a manos de un desconocido con el qué pasó la noche"_

—No exageres, Terry no es un desconocido –no en lo físico, al menos, pues ella ya lo había reconocido muy, muy bien.

—¿Terry?, por lo menos tiene nombre el susodicho, ahora dame su apellido para que sepa a quien buscar si no te veo en un tiempo.

—No te daré nada, porque no buscarás a nadie.

—¿Y qué tal si voy a buscarte a ti para que ya no molestes a tu "amigo"?

Por supuesto que Candy no le daría la dirección, además de que no la sabía, no muy bien, pues gracias a la bendita tecnología la primera vez que estuvo ahí localizo al taxi vía GPS para que la llevara a su casa.

—Estoy bien, mañana te veo.

Y colgó, dejando a un Albert preocupado y sólo moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

Por su parte Terry ya había despertado, con la cuarta vez que sonó el celular se dispuso a levantarse e ir a gritarle a su hermana que quitara su música, pues de sobra sabía que " _A Day in the Life"_ era una de las canciones favoritas de su " _Refresco de ocho onzas_ ", pero al incorporarse alcanzó a ver al pequeño torbellino rubio escabullirse desnuda de su cuarto y jalando una playera de un cajón, entonces sí que despertó por completo, olvidando que tenía hermanas, enfocó todos sus sentidos en la belleza que acaban de ver y con la que él habían tenido una noche bastante movida. Sonrió feliz al pensar en repetir nuevamente todo, o mejor aún, no repetir, improvisar cosas diferentes e incluso más atrevidas.

El encantador actor se sentó sobre la cama recargando su divido torso en la cabecera de la misma, con toda la intención de que Candy lo viera y quisiera quedarse más tiempo con él, pero de apoco las ganas se le desvanecieron un tanto, no es que él fuera chismoso, pero Candy comenzó a levantar la voz y a decir cosas sobre vivir un día a la vez, y el nombre de un tal Albert a ser mencionado. Terrence no supo qué pensar al respecto, aunque algo en su interior se apachurro y aguijoneó, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y hasta ¿molesto?, ¿celoso? En ese debate entre lo qué tal vez podría sentir se encontraba, cuando la doctora entró nuevamente a la recámara, para encontrarlo a él con el torso desnudó, sentado y medio cubierto por las sábanas, cosa que la hizo tragar seco e imaginar nuevas cosas que podrían realizar con él sentado así, además la cabecera podría serle de ayuda, el efecto Terry comenzaba a crecer en ella cuando recordó el nombre de Gilliam.

—Yo…, me tengo que ir… gracias por acompañarme con lo del auto y por prestarme tu cargador –Candy, sin saber porque exactamente, habló con un tono algo rudo.

Terry la miro aún sintiendo extrañeza en su ser, para disimularla busco el reloj junto a su cama.

—Son poco más de las dos de la mañana, no te puedes ir a esta hora. Aunque ya lo hayas hecho una vez –casi reclama cuando recordó que ella sólo era una chica con la que no tenía compromiso alguno–. Bueno aunque es tu decisión, tal vez, alguien te esté esperando.

El británico no supo a bien a que se debía eso de "alguien te esté esperando", más bien, no quiso admitir sus pequeños celos.

—De hecho sí, mi hermano ha estado como loco buscándome, se supone iría a su casa esta noche; hacia allá me dirigía cuando el auto se detuvo –habló Candy para justificar su partida sin siquiera pensar que el hombre frente a ella estuviese pensando en la posibilidad de que el mencionado Albert fuese un novio, y ella buscando venganza por quien sabe qué cosa acostándose con desconocidos.

—Tu hermano –dijo Terrence casi con alivio y con los ánimos otra vez creciendo al verla tan sensualmente vestida únicamente con una de sus playeras–. Si quieres te puedo llevar, o si prefieres quedarte, insisto en que no es correcto que salgas sola a estas horas.

Candice se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de quedarse un poco más de tiempo, pero, se le hacía incómodo continuar ahí, después del "Gilliam apaga tu música", en definitiva ya comenzaba a odiar a esa tal Gilliam, cuando se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento Candy negó y frunció el ceño, eso era únicamente por sexo, y un muy buen sexo, y nada más. «¿ _Tal vez otro encuentro?_ », pensó la guapa rubia, pero al instante siguiente descartó esa posibilidad pues ella no buscaba un compromiso. Así que volvió a negar con la cabeza y comenzó a recoger su ropa que aún se encontraba esparcida por todo el lugar. Terry ya no insistió, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar, así que también comenzó a buscar su ropa. Cuando ella tuvo todo recolectado pidió permiso para darse una rápida ducha, la cual obvio, no fue negada.

Terry fue a recostarse nuevamente una vez vestido, colocó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza y comenzó a contemplar el techo, nunca había llevado a una desconocida a su casa, no porque no tuviese la oportunidad, sino porque con dos hermanas, una mayor, y otra menor, siempre pensaba en no hacer lo que él no quería que les hicieran a ellas, pero ahora había caído en eso, y dos veces, con la misma mujer, pero que mujer se decía. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que había sido la misma, « _¿Y si le propongo continuar viéndonos?_ » la idea le llegó de golpe y sonrió ante la posibilidad, él no quería una novia; no después de Lucille, más relaciones infructíferas y con chicas interesadas, no era algo muy llamativo en definitiva y él ignoraba cómo fuese Candy, además tampoco quería empezar una posible relación en esa ciudad porque cuatro meses, aproximadamente, eran los que le restaban viviendo ahí, así qué tal vez, sí ella aceptaba la propuesta.

—« _Aunque, ¿Una chica que tan fácil acepto venir conmigo la primera vez?, bueno yo tampoco me hice mucho del rogar_ » –pensó en lo sencillo que había sido para ambos su primer encuentro, y también esa segunda, como los dos se habían atraído mutuamente. Pero luego le llegó otra idea, en todos los posibles hombres que habían pasado por esa bella mujercita, y con lo pasional que era, Terry suspiro, sopesando cuanto realmente le importaba aquello, para ser sincero consigo mismo se dijo que más que preocuparse le intrigaba, pero el hecho de que tanto daño mutuo podían hacerse al sólo enfocar su relación en sexo –Ni hablar –se dijo en voz alta descartando más encuentros con ella por el bien de los dos.

Pero entonces ella salió del cuarto de baño, ya con su sencilla ropa del día anterior, unos cómodos jeans y un blusa ligera, descalza, sin gota de maquillaje encima, mostrando sus lindas marchitas que adornaban esa pequeña nariz respingada y con su cabello rizado húmedo aplacado por el peso del agua. Quedo embelesado, casi dejando escapar un suspiro; así tan sencilla se le veía más pequeña, más tierna, naciendo unas ganas en él de levantarse y envolverla en su brazos, no para llevarla a la cama y tener sexo, sino para tenerla ahí junto a él, simplemente para estar acurrucados, luego, por la mañana, desayunar y llevarla al cine, a cenar, a... y detuvo ahí su imaginación « _Fue sólo sexo_ » se aseguró internamente.

—¿Te gustaría dejarme tu número? –preguntó al momento de incorporarse de su cama, dándose cuenta que su boca había sido más rápida que su cerebro, que décimas de segundos antes había decidido no buscarla más.

Candy lo miró desconcertada unos instantes, en el baño se había puesto a reflexionar sobre que era bueno vivir la vida, pero no tanto el no saber con quien se metía, por lo menos Terry no había resultado un asesino serial, o un loco depravado que de momento se le hubiese ocurrido amarrarla de brazos y pierna a la cama, pero con eso su mente perversa comenzó a fantasear, cosa que únicamente le sucedía con él, entonces el calor de su vientre dio inicio al asenso, a inundar su cuerpo con deseo, la idea de ser amarrada por Terry a la cama ya no le pareció tan desagradable, al contrario, le pareció una de las mejores cosas que se le habían ocurrido, pero el nombre de Gilliam volvió a sus mente enfriando todo su ser, y provocando que regresara a su idea principal analizando sus posibilidades y afirmándose que no le interesaba si en verdad hubiese otras. No, en definitiva no quería una relación ni seria ni de ningún otro tipo, sólo disfrutar, así que si ese hermoso ejemplar de hombre estaba ahí, y le ofrecía diversión, ella no se lo negaría, pero por supuesto que no se lo pondría fácil tampoco, menos en ese momento porque él se había equivocado de nombre, así que cuando Terry le pidió su número no se sorprendió mucho, pero pensó que lo mejor sería hacerse la desentendida un rato.

—¿Tendrás una secadora de cabello que puedas prestarme?

—No, no tengo, lo siento –ya había preguntado por su número así que así lo dejaría, al menos fue su primer idea–. ¿Sabes?, únicamente estaré aquí por, a lo sumo, cinco meses más, luego regresaré a Nueva York donde tengo mi casa, pero durante ese tiempo, ¿tal vez?...

Candy que seguí secándose el cabello con una toalla, detuvo un poco su quehacer para mirarlo.

—No quiero una relación, no busco eso, así que ni se te ocurra preguntar que ¿tal vez podamos intentar algo? –habló ella para asegurarse que estaban en la misma sintonía.

—Yo tampoco busco nada formal –el británico sonrió encantado por su suerte.

La rubia, tomó su celular que había dejado en una repisa, lo desbloqueo para lanzárselo a Terry, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

—Escribe tu número –dijo también sonriendo, dejó la toalla sobre la cama y procedió a calzarse, cuando el teléfono fue devuelto, ella ni siquiera lo miró, busco la aplicación para solicitar un taxi.

Mientras un ingenuo Terrence creía que en cualquier instante le llegaría un mensaje para registrara el número de Candy, cosa que no sucedió, ella tomó el resto de sus pertenencias y procedió a irse.

—Gracias de nuevo, mi taxi llegará en tres minutos, lo esperaré abajo.

—¿Y tu número? –quiso saber él mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Ah, tal vez algún día se me ocurra llamarte –dijo de lo más simple–. Ya me sé el camino, no te molestes en acompañarme. _Ciao –_ y con esa palabra italiana, que significa tanto hola como adiós, se fue dejando a un Terrence completamente desconcertado.

—¿ _Ciao_?... por eso eres un "Torbellino rubio", rubio y pecoso –habló en voz alta al verse solo y sin siquiera haber obtenido un beso de despedida.

El hombre camino hacia la estancia cuando se despabilo de ser, aparentemente, rechazado, sabía que ella ya no estaría ahí, pero fue hacía la ventana, la que daba a la calle, espero unos minutos, hasta ver cómo un auto se estacionó frente al edificio, de inmediato Candice salió, intercambio unas palabras con el chofer para posterior abordar el vehículo. Una vez seguro de que ella ya iba camino a su hogar regreso a la alcoba.

En el auto, la doctora suspiro, también bastante confusa y arrepentida de no haberle dado al menos un beso a Terry, nombre que surgió como suspiro de sus labios.

.

…

.

Una semana se sucedió desde aquel último encuentro, Terrence esperanzado revisaba a diario sus mensajes, incluso en contra de su propia voluntad y sano juicio, pero nada, ni un simple WhatsApp. Sólo encontraba mensajes de su padre y hermanas burlándose de él por haber sido interrumpido en un momento de "acción". Bueno, su padre no insistió mucho en eso, realmente a él le interesaba más asegurarse de que su hijo estaría con ellos próximamente, pero sus hermanas, ellas eran otra cosa, cuando no era Alessa, era Gilliam, embromándolo constantemente sobre su chica de la discoteca, y de que papá les había comentado haberlo interrumpido en "algo". Muy molesto, pero no tanto por las burlas hacia su persona, sino por el no saber de ella, de la doctora pecas, no respondía a sus hermanas. Y él, aún con las ganas enormes que tenía de verla, pero su orgullo herido por ser ignorado, impedía que fuera al hospital a buscarla, al menos no en la primera semana, después de regresar de con sus padres ya vería esa posibilidad. Pero mientras eso sucedía optó por desquitar su frustración con sus hermanas, bloqueando su números por un tiempo, mismo castigo que terminó después de una semana más, cuando pidió permiso para ausentarse cuatro días por asuntos familiares, aunque nunca aclaró que esos asuntos eran la inauguración de un pequeño, pero exclusivo resort sustentable, en la hermosa isla británica de Tresco.

.

Los padres de Terry eran unos personajes muy conocidos entre la alta sociedad inglesa, debido a que desde sus primeros años de matrimonio habían estado en ese mundo, al ser sus respectivos padres, los abuelos de Terry, socios de un consorcio hotelero que comenzó con un modesto hotel en las famosas playas de Brighton, para luego expandirse en más playas británicas, hasta que los hijos crecieron, se enamoraron y Grandchester Baker, mejor conocido como GB, saltó a los resorts de lujo en playas casi vírgenes pero de exuberante belleza. Los pequeños hoteles fueron vendidos, y el primer resort a tener un éxito inimaginable, en menos de quince años el matrimonio ya había creado dos más en Inglaterra, otro en Sicilia, Italia, y uno más en Ibiza, España.

Pero lo más importante, tres pequeños habían llegado para completar su felicidad, pero la vida social, la fama y la fortuna ganada en esos años, era algo que podía impactar a sus hijos de la manera incorrecta, así que Richard y Eleanor decidieron alejarlos de ese mundillo de superficialidad, para regalarles una vida sencilla donde sólo fueran conocidos por ellos y no por su dinero.

Por tal motivo los tres hermanos habían crecido en una casa de clase media, asistido a escuelas privadas pero del mismo nivel socioeconómico, y lo más importante, habían aprendido a ganarse su propio lugar en el mundo, claro que con el tiempo los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de quienes eran realmente sus padres, y con ello de lo muy ricos que eran, un poco más y millonarios, de principio se les movió el piso y querían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero en poco tiempo comprendieron mejor todo y agradecieron la vida que habían llevado, sin excesos pero sin carencias.

Así que ahí estaban Alessa, Terrence y Gilliam, en el almuerzo de inauguración del que era el más ambicioso proyecto de sus padres, mismo que llevaba dos años en producción y que al fin veía la luz, los hermanos se mantenían viendo la inauguración a la distancia, nunca se acercaban demasiado para que sus rostros no fuesen distinguidos, así les habían acostumbrado sus padres y así ellos se sentían a gusto, podían manejar su vida sin ser el centro de atención de nadie. La prensa, de cierta manera sabía quien eran ellos, pero jamás habían logrado tomar una foto lo suficientemente buena para identificarlos. En eso eventos siempre se les veía juntos, con ropa elegante, enormes gafas de sol, ellas con sendos sombreros, más los enormes tacones de Gilly que nunca olvidaba para esas exhibiciones públicas; mientras él con su larga cabellera cubriendo parte de su rostro, esa era la principal razón de tenerla así, y porque le gustaba, por suerte para su papel actual no requirió que se la cortara, al contrario, para darle más énfasis llevaba meses sin visitar una peluquería y así se le notará más disparejo, pero siendo Terry, ese detalle era una minucia, él era increíblemente bello, con cabello largo, corto e incluso sin él.

Ahora los tres reían felices, Terry había levantado el castigo a sus impertinentes hermanas sólo después de una amplia disculpa de parte de ellas, donde reconocían se habían pasado con tanto mensajito, pero es que no lo habían planeado, cada una por su cuenta quiso embromar a su hermano consiguiendo un acoso fuera de lo normal sin proponérselo.

—Ya que estamos perdonadas, te avisamos que en poco más de dos semanas estaremos libres, las vacaciones no nos las dieron pero decidimos cambiar de empleo –dijo una sonriente Alessa.

—Así de simple, no les dan lo que quieren y dejan su trabajo –divertido las regaño Terry.

—Queremos conocer Los Angeles, sino es ahora, luego serás famoso y nunca podremos –esa fue Gilliam.

—¿Y qué sucede con Hugh y con Tony?, no me digan que las dejaran marchar a sí de fácil –quiso saber el hermano.

—Si nosotras podemos vivir un mes sin ellos, ellos también lo conseguirán –fue la respuesta sencilla de Alessa.

—Sí, sé que somos irresistibles e imposible de no extrañar, pero no será mucho tiempo –dijo con cierto toque de tristeza Gilly

Terry abrazo a su hermana menor, sabía que adoraba a Anthony, y que le dolía dejarlo un rato, pero también sabía que ella quería convivir con sus hermanos como hacía muchos años no lo habían podido hacer, cinco para ser exactos, desde que Terry se fue a vivir a aquel lejano país del otro lado del Atlántico. Alessa al verlos se les unió en aquel abrazo.

Pero poco les duró el gusto de su fraternal unión, el ruido inconfundible de un celular vibrando comenzó a ser escuchado, seguido por un tono neutral, lo que significaba que el número era desconocido, Terrence soltó a su "Flaca" y a su "Refresquito", sacó su dispositivo, en efecto, en la pantalla podía leerse: desconocido. Pero él procedió a responder.

—Hola.

—Hola, guapo. Sé que es muy tarde, o muy temprano, según lo veas –la voz algo arrastrada de una mujer, con una música alta de fondo se dejó escuchar del otro lado–... pero estoy por aquí en el Lure, y me acordé de ti, de la última vez que nos vimos –fue cuando la reconoció, la "doctora pecas" al fin se había dignado a hablarle, así que se alejó de los oídos indiscretos de sus hermanas–... como dije antes, sé que es muy tarde o... muy temprano según el enfoque... pero...

Él estaba a punto de decirle alguno de sus sarcasmos cuando notó algo, mientras que para él eran las diez treinta de la mañana, en California serían las dos treinta de la madrugada de ese mismo día, y Candy estaba...

—¿Estas ebria? –Terry quiso comprobar.

—Depende –respondió entre risitas Candy.

—¿De que tan vacía está la botella? –se dijo con evidente ironía.

—Exacto, y bueno, de con cuántas personas la hayas compartido.

—O cuántas botellas hayas tomado. Dime Candy, ¿cuántas te has bebido?

—Las suficientes para hablarte y pedir que vengas por mí y me lleves a tu departamento –respondió la rubia con exceso de sugerencia en su voz.

—¿Acaso sólo borracha me extrañas? – cuestionó de forma divertida Terry lamentándose estar tan lejos de ella.

—No, te he extrañado también sobria –el alcohol había desinhibidó a ese torbellino rubio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hasta ahora la llamada? Si yo estoy dispuesto a dejarte que me declares tu amor cuando gustes.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no quiero tu amor, sólo sexo –aquella declaración casi hace ruborizar al castaño.

—Eso está bien para mí... –dijo él con total sinceridad.

—Entonces, ¿te espero o me das tu dirección exacta?

—Ninguna de las dos.

Más música muy ruidosa fue lo único que Terrence escuchó, seguido por nada. Candice podría estar algo ebria, pero no por eso le rogaría a nadie, no sólo Terence podía complacerla esa noche, pero ella en verdad quería que sólo fuese él. Con su mente en la frase de, "Vive un día en la vida." colgó sin responder nada, e intentó buscar a alguien más, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo, quince minutos después salía del lugar en compañía de un chico de cabello obscuro quien ya le había coqueteado desde unos días atrás, y como el tipo no era feo y ella estaba borracha y con el orgullo herido creyó poder encontrar consuelo en él. Mientras abordaban un lindo deportivo, el celular de Candy no dejaba de vibrar, ella ya lo había dejado en silencio, no quería saber más de Terry, por lo menos no por el resto de la noche.

Por su parte el ojiazul se regañaba una y otra vez por querer molestar a Candy, por no decirle claramente que no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca de los Angeles, sino a más de mil kilómetros de distancia y a once horas de vuelo. Ya con el número registrado le llamo cuatro veces sin lograr más que el sonido del buzón de voz, con ello se dio cuenta que ya no le responderían, así que optó por mandarle un mensaje.

" _Doctora pecas, no seas tan enojona, yo también extraño nuestros encuentros, pero me resulta un poco difícil complacerte, y complacerme mí, en estos momentos me encuentro en Inglaterra._ "

Alessa y Gilliam le miraban sin acercarse mucho, y a la vez se veían entre ellas con esa mirada cómplice que sólo las hermanas tienen, así, silenciosamente, se dijeron que era mejor no decir nada al respecto, la cara de... circunstancia de su Terroncito, lo decía todo.

Terrence iba a dejar su celular en paz, lo miró un largo rato como si así lograra comunicarse telepáticamente con ella, y conseguir que la rubia le respondiera, cosa muy lejana a la realidad, pues en un hotel cercano al Lure, la mujer, y compañía, descendían del deportivo. Terry ignorando aquello volvió a teclear.

.

" _Espero me sigas extrañando igual y guardes ese fuego para mí, que yo te extrañare y me estaré quemando hasta volverte a ver._ "

.

Volvió a darle enviar, algo dentro de él le hizo escribir aquello, quiso hacerle saber a Candy que él no estaba ni estaría con nadie más hasta verla a ella. Si ese mensaje hubiera sido visto por alguien esa madrugada, Candy no hubiese tenido una de las peores experiencias sexuales de su vida, ni siquiera en su primera experiencia, diez años atrás, le había resultado tan desagradable. Ella era una mujer intensa y pasional a pesar de no haber tenido muchas parejas, dos novios, un amigo de Annie con el que convivió un par de semanas y tuvo tres experiencias nada memorables; luego Terry, TERRY, sí, él tenía que ser mencionado con mayúsculas por la magnífica experiencia que resultó, y... el individuo con el que estuvo esa noche, era toda su lista, pero esa última vivencia provocó que cuando el acto terminara ella se encerrara en el baño y no saliera hasta que estuvo segura que él se había ido. La gran cruda mural que tuvo al despertarse sola, en ese, no muy elegante cuarto de hotel, sólo se acrecentó al revisar su buzón y leer aquel par de mensajes. ¿Llorar?, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco pudo evitarlo. Vivir al máximo no siempre era bueno, Albert tenía razón, debería bajar un poco de velocidad o su mala experiencia, con ese moreno que únicamente se enfocó en auto satisfacerte a su costa, podría haberse convertido en algo peor. Pero es que con Terry había sido todo tan diferente, y eso que era el primero con el que se iba después de haberlo visto unos minutos, y con este segundo, creyó que podría haber sido parecido, aún cuando sólo sintió atracción y no esa energía que Terry le trasmitía.

Los rítmicos sonidos de una guitarra, seguida por un piano que al poco tiempo fueron acompañados por la voz de John Lennon cantando: " _I read the news today, oh boy..._ " hicieron sonreír tristemente a Candy al mirar su celular, Albert, su hermano estaba ahí para ella, pero no respondió aquella llamada, no quería que notara lo llorosa que estaba. El dispositivo dejó de sonar pero luego otra música dar inicio casi de inmediato, Amanda Somerville, " _Angel of mine_ ", sin una razón aparente, sólo porque la escuchaba en el momento, escogió ese _rigtone_ para reconocer una llamada de Terry.

—Hola –respondió aún con un nudo en la agravante que Terrence interpretó como adormilamiento.

—¿Ya dejaste el berrinche?, o prefieres que te marque cuando la cruda se haya pasado.

—Creí que estabas en Inglaterra –respondió Candy sin mucho ánimo.

—Más bien en una parte de Gran Bretaña –aclaró él–. Aquí son cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero creí que sería un buen detalle de mi parte despertarte con mi voz –él módulo muy poco su tono para decir aquello, ya que con esa hermosísima voz de barítono que poseía no hacía falta mucho para que sonara sensual.

—Excelente detalle, no sabes cómo había soñado con esto –respondió ella con sarcasmo más que evidente.

—Pero créeme, sueno mejor en persona cuando despierto a alguien.

—No lo creo –se contestó al recordar de nuevo el "Gilliam apaga tu música", con el que fue despertada dos semanas atrás.

—Cuando gustes, que no sea en los próximos tres días, podemos comprobarlo.

—«Príncipito, Terroncito –se oyeron dos femeninas voces al unísono, seguido por la sola voz de Alessa– Nuestros papás quieren que nos tomemos un foto todos juntos, deja ese aparato o Gilliam y yo te lo quitaremos.»

De nuevo el odiado nombre.

—Al parecer estás muy ocupado –se dijo sin poder evitar algo de reproche que Terry no notó por estar haciendo gestos a sus hermanas de que allá iba.

—Lo siento, es tiempo de reunión familiar y mis irritantes hermanas no pierden oportunidad de molestar –¿hermanas?, al parecer el día de Candy mejoraba con creces–. Me tengo que ir, pero vuelve a dormir, tal vez si tienes suerte, soñarás conmigo.

—Mocos engreído.

Una hermosa carcajada, que a la rubia doctora le pareció un coro celestial, fue con lo que Terry cortó esa llamada. Dos minutos después " _A day in the life_ " se volvió a escuchar, en esta ocasión Candy ya se sentía de un humor excelente y así, con esa alegría, respondió a su querido hermano.

.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

..

.

Amazonas de Terry

.

Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry

.

.

* * *

 **De mis letras** : Hola de nuevo hermosísimas lectoras y guapísimo lector, simplemente gracias por estar presentes, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia.

.

.

 **Gladys** : jajaj, morí de risa con eso de los caballeros, ¿sabe? Ayame y yo también somos fans de SS, por ahí tenemos un par de crossovers con Terry, en una de esas nos animamos a publicar. Candy en el terryland no escucha al mundo entero jaja. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

.

 **Luly** : ¿qué opinas ahora de esta pasión?, son fuego. Gracias hermosa.

.

 **Agus** : jaja todas queremos ser Candy con escenas así. ¿Cómo viste el final del camino? Gracias preciosa.

.

 **Terry O** : ¿Rosa pálido de nuevo?, bueno al menos algo te dejó para aprender jaja. ¿De este capítulo que aprendiste?, ¿subió un poquito de tono? Saludos bombón.

.

 **Saritanimelove** : Ya era justo que el destino hiciera algo bueno por ellos, por eso en esta historia se empeña en juntarlo, y claro que lo logra, la pregunta es ¿cómo?. Terry es un personaje hermoso por todos lados, imposible no decirle bellas palabras.

.

 **Nally** : Cierto, ese Aidan tendrá un papel en esta historia, digamos, interesante, pronto sabremos más de él. Gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Claus** : y se siguen comiendo jaja. Enemigo al asecho, pronto sabremos qué pasa con Aidan. Gracias por estar presente hermosa.

.

 **Sofia** : Todas sucumbiríamos ante Terry jaja. El destino les debía una bien grandota, así que por ello aquí se las está pagando haciendo que quede juntos. Cierto, Terry es su ángel y aquí lo demostrará una y otra vez, porque con esa pecosa tan necia, le costará un poco hacerla entender. Nos encanta meter destellos de la historia original, eso nos hace recordar porque nos encantan estos personajes. La música siempre inspira. Richard, claro que es buen padre, como decía más arriba, el destino les deba mucho, por eso aquí la familia de Terry es de lo más unida. Jamás, en nuestras historias leerás a un Terry mujeriego o borracho, y si es posible ni Susana será incluida jajaja, Terrytanas de corazón. Gracias a ti hermosa por las lindas palabras que le dedicas a nuestra historia. Bendiciones también para ti.

.

 **Annie** : jaja, si Candy no fuese tan confianzuda no sería Candy, esa es parte de su esencia original ; ) Terry se merece de vez en cuando una familia unida, al igual que Candy. Gracias por leer y comentar hermosa.

.

 **Becky** : Nadie podría quitar esa cara si tuviera a Terry jaja. Cierto, ya hay un enemigo, ¿qué hará este hombre envidioso? En esta historia el destino en lugar de sepáralos los juntará, ya espera justo para ambos, ¿a poco no?

.

 **Alyvenus** : Todas, sin dudarlo, nos iríamos con Terry jaja. Gracia por buscar la historia y por comentar, saludos.

.

 **Dulce** : Suertudota, ya todas quisiéramos. Saludos.

.

 **Guest** : aquí un capítulo un poco más largo e intenso. Espero te guste.

.

 **Blanca** : Suertudos ambos, aunque creo que más Candy. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

.

.

Atte: Gissa Graham


	7. Chapter 6

**Come and get your love** , canción interpretada por Redbone, escrita por Lolly Vegas.

Declaración: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras; el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.

.

.

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame du Verseau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Come and get your love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El avión apenas estaba aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de los Ángeles y a Terrence ya le hacían cosquillas los dedos por marcar al número del celular de Candy para pedirle que se encontraran esa noche, en verdad que necesitaba de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y sobre todo el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo su sentido común le decía que debería de ser prudente y al menos esperar un día más para llamarle y pedir verse, así que con toda el ansia recorriéndolo se negó a marcar.**

 **En cuanto salió del bullicioso LAX, tomó el primer taxi libre que encontró para dirigirse a su departamento. Apenas entró, aventó su pequeña maleta de mano, la única que había llevado pues en casa de sus padres mantenía muchas cosas y el traje que había usado durante la presentación del Resort fue obsequio de su madre; se encamino a la ducha, puesto que después de casi once horas de vuelo necesitaba quitarse todo ese olor de viaje del camino.**

 **Con un ligero albornoz salió del baño, en su camino vio su celular que mantenía cargando en una repisa. Su cuerpo otra vez fue más rápido que su mente olvidando su férrea decisión de no llamar al torbellino rubio.**

 **—** **¿Diga? —una voz bastante formal se dejó escuchar del otro lado, tanto que Terry apartó el aparato de su oreja para mirar si el número era correcto. En efecto ahí decía Candy, mismo nombre por el cual preguntó.**

 **—** **¿Candice?**

 **—** **Sí, soy la doctora Andley, ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

 **—** **De nuevo fingirás que no me conoces — espeto casi con molestia.**

 **—** **En absoluto, sólo que no acostumbre recibir llamadas en mi hora de trabajo, por suerte estoy en mi descanso —aclaró en el mismo tono haciendo evidente que en su lugar de trabajo no hablaría de cosas personales.**

 **—** **Deduzco que no desea que en su trabajo se sepa que mantiene un... tipo de relación con un casi desconocido, eh doctora pecas — Terry comentó muy ladino.**

 **—** **Doctora Andley. En efecto eso es cierto —aclaró ambas cosas.**

 **—** **Pues técnicamente nos conocemos "muy bien" —dijo sugerente, con lo que Candy en su mente colocó aquella bella sonrisa que adoraba.**

 **—** **No lo suficiente —de inmediato se afirmó.**

 **—** **Pero puedes platicarme algo más sobre ti y yo te platico algo más sobre mí y listo, solucionamos ese detalle. ¿Qué tal esta noche?**

 **—** **Permíteme —no se escuchó más que murmullos y sonidos habituales de hospital por cerca de un minuto para luego con una voz un tanto hosca escucharse—. Escúchame bien Terry. Creo que la última vez que nos vimos dejé claro que esto sería algo de ocasión. Así que mejor poner las reglas ahora mismo.**

 **—** **De acuerdo —Terry al darse cuenta que aquello no permitía espacio para objetar tuvo que aceptar.**

 **—** **Primero, te agradecería no me llames entre semana, tengo guardia en el hospital todo el día y a veces algunas noches.**

 **—** **Eso sólo deja espacio para los fines de semana.**

 **—** **Por ahora es mi horario. Después rolará y no sé cuándo pueda.**

 **—** **Ok, sólo existes fines de semana. ¿Algo más? —en ese momento el buen humor del actor inglés había remitido por completo.**

 **—** **No quiero saber nada de ti, ni que me preguntes de mí.**

 **Eso ya le estaba doliendo a Terry; era un hecho, su humor ahora podría etiquetarse como completo desagrado. Guardó silencio tratando de asimilar aquello que escucho.**

 **—** **Terrence, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Candy preguntó, también insegura de estar haciendo bien en hacer aquello; pero una relación, formal o no, implicaría cosas que por el momento no deseaba; además de que el día que estaba viviendo en el hospital había sido pésimo, lleno de accidentes.**

 **—** **Supongo que si no lo estoy este sería el adiós.**

 **Ahora el silencio fue del otro lado. La mente de Candice se desconectó por unos segundos sin comprender porque un hombre al que no conocía podría interesarse más en ella, y al mismo tiempo cavilando sobre qué tanto ella desearía decirle adiós al adonis del otro lado de la línea.**

 **—** **¿Supongo o no supongo bien? —cuestionó Terry.**

 **—** **Dijiste que te irías en unos cinco meses. ¿Para que buscar algo más? —sin darse cuenta la joven médico había revelado lo que realmente le hacía poner aquellas reglas.**

 **—** **Sí, pero... —era verdad, después de aquello planeaba regresar al teatro, a hacer lo que más le apasionaba y eso estaba en Nueva York—. Ok. Acepto tus reglas.**

 **Y el hombre colgó sin siquiera despedirse.**

 **Aquel día era martes, apenas martes. Terry aventó el celular al colchón, el aparato ya no le parecía nada que valiera la pena ver por al menos tres días más.**

 **Por su parte Candy, a las afueras del hospital, donde había ido a esconderse para que nadie la escuchara hablar, se quedó mirando fijamente su teléfono. Terrence le había cortado la llamada. Era obvio, ella le dijo que no llamadas entre semanas. En ese instante se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Luego vio el gran edificio donde se estaba especializando. Ya era lo suficientemente descuidada dos días a la semana, no podía permitirse también serlo con los pacientes entre semana por estar recibiendo llamadas o viéndose con alguien del que en un par de meses se despediría.**

 **...**

 **Los días pasaron y también los primeros encuentros, los cuales consistían en unos minutos en algún buen Nigth club y luego al departamento de él; siempre al departamento de Terrence. Mantenían una agradable sesión de sexo apasionado y Candy se iba, dejando un sentimiento de desagrado en ambos, pues nunca se quedaba a charlar o a descansar.**

 **La segunda semana ella optó por saltarse aquello de verse en un Night Club y encontrarse directamente con él. Terry aceptó pero le dijo que al menos pediría algo de cenar, a él le molestaba la sensación de sentirse usado y a la vez de estar utilizando a Candy; ya era lo suficientemente informal el asunto como aparte actuar como si aquello fuese un encuentro de pago, pero por supuesto que nunca lo pondría en esos términos, eso sólo provocaría que aquello terminara más rápido de lo previsto. En esa primera cena no platicaron de mucho, Candice continuaba a la defensiva.**

 **Para la tercera semana, Terry ya había decidido que estaba al completo harto de eso, que si bien el sexo era excelente, no podía sólo ver a Candy como un depósito de su... pasión; ni él quería seguir sintiéndose como instrumento, porque así comenzaba a sentirse. No, ya no más**

 **Por ello esa noche se preparó dispuesto a cambiar esa perspectiva de alguna manera. Realizó una tradicional receta inglesa de rosbif y budín de Yorkshire. Cocinar no era su fuerte, pero tampoco lo hacía nada mal. Contento con el resultado de su trabajo se fue a preparar el comedor, mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en la mesa se dispuso a escuchar una selección al azar de la música de su iPad ligada bluetooth a un discreto, pequeño pero muy eficiente equipo de sonido. Su humor era inmejorable y quería disfrutar de todo aquello.**

 **Fue cuando un singular sonido de batería, seguida por bajos y la voz rasposa de un cantante dio inicio, provocando inevitablemente que Terry comenzara a menear pies, cabeza y caderas, además de cantar, tomando un tenedor e imitando a Chris Pratt en su papel de Star–Lord cuando cantaba tomando de micrófono a ese extraño animal alienígena.**

 **Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head**

 **Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh**

 **Hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it**

 **Hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine.**

 **Apenas los primeros estribillos daban fin una idea cruzó por la cabeza del británico.**

 **—** **Diablos, de seguro quien escribió esta letra te conoce, Candy —se dijo para sí mismo, para continuar cantando el coro.**

 **Come and Get Your Love**

 **Luego se recargó de espaldas en la mesa apoyando las palmas de las manos en la misma. La música proseguía y a él le hacía eco lo que la letra decía. "Ven a buscar tu amor". ¿Amor? además Candy era divina, sin duda, pero ¿era suya?, su mente se volvía un lío.**

 **—** **Con razón repiten tantas veces "Hell", demonios. —Terry se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, sin despegarse de la mesa giró su cara y vio su entorno —. Demonios, le acabo de preparar la cena.**

 **Se rio con ganas. Tal vez aún no estaba enamorado, pero en definitiva quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar aquello; aunque a ese torbellino no le gustara la idea, tal vez podría intentarlo, quería intentarlo. Camino hacia su reproductor y volvió a repartir la canción. Ahora le gustaba más.**

 **—** **¿Qué hay en tu cabeza, doctora pecas? ¿Por qué actúas como lo haces? No lo sé, pero quiero descubrirlo –habló en voz alta.**

 **Dos horas después la cena apenas había llegado a su fin, en esta ocasión había conseguido que Candice le hablara sobre su día, y al fin le había revelado que él era actor, a lo cual la joven rubia se echó a reír burlándose de su Aston Martin; diciéndole que claro, ese auto en los Ángeles sólo podía pertenecer a un actor o a un rapero, pero los segundos solían ser mucho más ostentosos. A él le encaraba que se mostrara más abierta.**

 **Luego Candy le ayudó a recoger lo que sobró de aquella rica cena. Pero cuando ella se lanzó literalmente sobre él para arrancarle la camisa, Terry la detuvo; la tomo de las manos, depositó un par de besos en los nudillos y la guio con calma hacia la habitación.**

 **—** **Hoy quieres ir más calmado, eh — afirmó ella mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos con los que ya soñaba intensamente.**

 **—** **Sí hoy quiero algo diferente; algo despacio, muy despacio.**

 **Y sin decir más, a un paso de la cama empezó a besarla, lento, justo como aseguró, muy despacio, sin invadirla, sólo probando los labios, aquellos belfos que lo llevaban al límite cada vez que querían. Cuando Candice quería profundizar la caricia, él se separaba un poco y volvía a iniciar. Hasta que finalmente comenzó el camino de inspección con un beso largo que dio un paseo por todo el rostro femenino, para posterior descender por el cuello, subir por la oreja, volver a bajar y perderse en el escote de la blusa. Candy comenzó a disfrutar y dejarse invadir por aquellas sensaciones prácticamente nuevas, provocando se mordiera el labio inferior y ladeara la cabeza para darle acceso completo por donde Terry quisiera explorar.**

 **Con la misma calma le quitó dicha blusa para que el beso continuara dibujando formas en el blanco cuerpo. Y continúo bajando y recorriendo. Al llegar a la orilla del pantalón lo desabrochó y descendió sin prisa alguna para proseguir su recorrido de besos por las níveas piernas, mientras sus oídos se recreaban con los deliciosos sonidos que surgían de la boca de Candy, quien presa de las sensaciones ignoraba que emitía.**

 **Al momento de tenerla desnuda se deleitó observándola a plenitud por vez primera, pues siempre iban con tanta prisa que nunca se había dado ese gusto por completo, de hecho la mayoría de las veces su primer encuentro de la noche terminaba con ellos a medio desnudar; pero hoy no, hoy se grabaría cada peca de esa piel.**

 **—** **¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto la rubia, ya ansiosa por verlo también a él en la misma situación.**

 **—** **Me fascina y un poco más —fue la respuesta.**

 **Terry se acercó para envolverla en un cálido abrazo y besarla tan profundamente como nunca la habían besado en su vida. Al tiempo que la besaba se desvistió, primero con prisa, luego recordó que tenía que relajase por lo que se separó de ella.**

 **—** **Ni siquiera te preguntare si te gusta lo que ves —muy seguro de sí Terrence se mostró en completa desnudez, mostrando lo ansioso que su cuerpo se encontraba ya por ella.**

 **Sólo bastaron dos pasos para caer a la cama, donde los cuerpos se confundieron. Sabiendo que Candy ya estaba tan lista como él, con todo el preámbulo de besos, Terry se posicionó sobre de ella, como de costumbre equilibrando su peso en los antebrazos para que todo su peso no cayera sobre ella; pero este momento era diferente, la lentitud marcó el ritmo de aquella entrega desde el inicio. Y así fue como el castaño se fue abriendo paso en el interior de la guapa rubia, con tanta calma que ambos podían sentirse milímetro a milímetro. Él sentía la calidez de ella, la facilidad con que se deslizaba, ella se sentía colmada, dulcemente atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de él, incluso se sentía envuelta por su olor. Era como si fuese la primera vez que estaban juntos, pues por primera vez en verdad se estaban reconociendo a conciencia, sintiéndose, saboreándose, viviéndose.**

 **No hubo palabras de amor, ni promesas, nunca las había; pero en esta ocasión hubo un cambio significativo, el contacto visual fue permanente, no podían apartar la vista del uno del otro. Ya sea viendo sus penetrantes miradas o alguna parte del rostro. Los ojos de ambos permanecieron abiertos hasta que el placer los obligó a cerrarlos. El ritmo inicio su acenso, los gemidos a convertirse en pequeños gritos. Otra vez llegarían a la gloria, no tenían duda, pero ambos ya se sentían en el paraíso.**

 **Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó, tal vez no hubo una explosión exorbitante, ni sus cuerpos temblaron por minutos por el poderoso placer obtenido, ni siquiera alcanzaron juntos el éxtasis, pero se sentían satisfechos, felices y completos; era el mejor orgasmo sin ninguna duda. Sin salirse, él se giró abrazándola y dejándola caer sobre su cuerpo.**

 **—** **Así quédate. Déjame quedarme dentro de ti.**

 **—** **Sabes que ya me...**

 **—** **Quédate.**

 **—** **Sabes que...**

 **—** **Al diablo las reglas. Quédate, por favor.**

 **—** **Te vas en cuatro meses.**

 **—** **Te gusta vivir el presente. ¿Qué importa lo que pase en cuatro o en dos o en doce meses?—**

 **Esa pregunta por un segundo desarmó a Candy, pero...**

 **—** **Importa, si me limitarás y no me dejarás continuar haciendo lo que me plazca.**

 **—** **Puedes hacer lo que te plazca —Terry estuvo a punto soltarla ante tanta negativa, más al escuchar lo siguiente.**

 **—** **Incluso acostarme con otros.**

 **—** **¿Tienes necesidad de acostarte con otros? —Terry comprendió que lo estaba probando.**

 **—** **Me acosté con otro la noche que dijiste que estabas en Inglaterra.**

 **Golpe bajo. Él miro largo antes de responder. Sabía que era verdad, las esmeraldas de Candy, por más cínicas que quisieran verse, nunca mentían.**

 **—** **¿Y quieres seguir haciéndolo? —le dolió, pero la bella pecosa sobre de él no era ni su novia.**

 **La rubia intentó separarse, él no lo permitió abrazándola fuerte, volviéndola a recostar sobre su pecho. Ese era el momento, o se quedaba o se separaban definitivamente; pues aquel juego obviamente ya no era para nada del agrado de Terry, y Candy sabía que tampoco de ella.**

 **—** **No, cuando estoy contigo —finalmente confesó liberando el alma de Terrence—. Pero...**

 **—** **Sin peros. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia o algo parecido. Si no es lo que quieres — ¿novia?, aquella palabra sorprendió a ambos —. Pero que te parece si al menos intentamos acercarnos un poco más, sin nadie más en medio. Vive el momento.**

 **Ella levantó su cara, estudio unos minutos el rostro de Terrence, ¿en verdad podría decirle que no?, ¿Alguien podría decirle que no? Candice asintió un par de veces para decirle que aceptaba. Luego se volvió a acomodar. Ninguno dijo nada más, ni intentaron volver a hacer el amor esa noche, la estrategia de Terry había funcionado mejor de lo que él mismo creyó, trayendo como consecuencia que sintiera una mezcla de felicidad y confusión; aunque era mucho más la felicidad que sentía por haber compartido una intimidad auténtica con Candy por vez primera.**

 **...**

 **Despertar en los brazos de alguien jamás se había sentido tan bien. ¿En qué momento terminó ella frente a Terry y él abrazándola por la espalda? Realmente no importaba, sino esa sensación tan agradable de sentirse a gusto, contenta y segura con alguien.**

 **El resto del día fue de lo más tranquilo; compartieron desayuno, platicaron un poco más sobre sus respectivas profesiones, volvieron hacer el amor, el amor; otra vez con calma y sin palabras románticas, sólo comunicándose con sus cuerpos. Después de mediodía ella pidió un taxi para regresar a casa.**

 **Terrence siguió cumpliendo su promesa de no llamarle entre semana, sabía que el trabajo de ella era por demás agotador, pero eso no le impidió mandar un par de Whatsapps de vez en vez; como para saludarla, preguntarle por su estado de ánimo, o darle las buenas noches; lo mismo que hacia la rubia, aunque ahora sabía que su "no novio o algo parecido" tampoco tenía tanto tiempo libre, que era en su descansos entre grabaciones cuando él mensajeaba o respondía algún mensaje de ella.**

 **Para el siguiente fin de semana en esta ocasión la ansiosa era ella, quien ya no quería seguir ansiosa por no estar con él; había adorado hacer el amor de manera lenta, pero también le gustaba aquella otra manera de entrega salvaje que le arrancaba gritos de éxtasis, así que la rubia llegó de sorpresa, acompañada de, sólo ella y una pequeña bolsa para pasar la noche con él. Candy ya había decidido vivir al límite, y eso ahora incluía a Terry, aunque sólo fueran algunos meses; prefería estar unos meses así, sintiéndose feliz y querida, que sólo unas cuantas noches de sexo.**

 **Ese día era algo temprano y Terrence ya casi terminaba su rutina de ejercicio. En cuanto acabara le marcaría a Candy para platicarle las nuevas noticias de ese fin de semana, pero un insistente llamado a la puerta lo hizo detener su andar en la elíptica, tomar una toalla para secarse el sudor, su bebida energética y dirigirse a la puerta con botella en mano y boca. No pasó un segundo cuando ese alguien quien tocó le arrebató la botella y saltó a su encuentro, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo y besándolo con desespero.**

 **Obvio, el bello británico apenas se dio cuenta de que era Candy la tomó firmemente por las caderas para cargarla y así levantarla.**

 **—** **Traigo falda —Candice dijo entre besos.**

 **—** **¡Excelente!**

 **Se respondió al tiempo que le subía la mencionada prenda femenina para levantarla a su antojo y caminar con ella en brazos. Casi caen al sillón más cercano cuando un destello de coherencia le hizo a Terry encaminarse a su habitación. Ahí cerró la puerta y sin poder esperar tanto, caminó para poder sentar a la rubia sobre una cómoda que en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta estaba justo a la altura necesaria.**

 **Sin más preámbulo que aquella inesperada llegada, unos feroces besos e intensas caricias, el castaño metió la mano bajo la falda para apartar la ropa interior tanto como pudiese, acariciando en su proceso la femenina entrada sintiendo su humedad. Luego agradeció llevar pantalones deportivos pues así no tuvo que maniobrar mucho para sacar su ya dispuesto miembro y dar inicio a un primitivo y excitante acto sexual.**

 **Mientras en aquélla recamara la danza más antigua del mundo sucedía, la puerta de aquel departamento volvió a ser abierta, dando paso a dos hermosas jóvenes castañas de ojos azul verdoso.**

 **—** **Terroncito ya llegamos —Gilliam anunció con singular alegría, sus hermanas habían llegado dos semanas después de lo planeado.**

 **—** **No creo que te escuche, iba a comenzar su sesión de ejercicio cuando salimos —Alessa dijo a su hermana.**

 **—** **Claro, con eso que pronto se convertirá en una súper estrella de cine.**

 **Ambas rieron encaminándose a donde su hermano tenía el improvisado gimnasio, pero deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación al comenzar a escuchar unos sonidos roncos.**

 **—** **¿Está haciendo ejercicio en su cuarto? —Gilliam casi abre la puerta cuando se escuchó...**

 **—** **Sí, Terryyy...sí. Oh Dios...siiii**

 **—** **!Oh por Dios¡**

 **Ambas salieron corriendo hacia el lugar más lejano cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos. Una vez en la cocina, las hermanas se quedaron mirando y luego soltaron una carcajada.**

 **—** **No quiero escuchar a mi hermano teniendo relaciones —dijo Alessa.**

 **—** **¿Por qué tenía que decir Terry, seguido por "oh Dios"? Jamás podré sacar sus palabras de mi mente —Gilliam negaba con la cabeza esperando que la chica que estuviese ahí no gritara más fuerte, pero para su mala suerte el orgasmo llegó a Candy.**

 **Volvieron a cubrir sus castos oídos, rezando en esta ocasión porque Terry no gritara, pues escuchar a su hermano en pleno orgasmo no sería en absoluto un bello recuerdo. Luego de unos minutos en que ya no escucharon nada, las chicas optaron por hacer notar su presencia, pero haciendo como que acaban de llegar, así que con todas sus fuerzas Gilliam volvió a repetir.**

 **—** **Terronciito, ya llegamos.**

 **—** **Principito, ya estamos aquí —por si las dudas Alessa agregó.**

 **...**

 **Aún abrazados sobre aquel mueble, con la cabeza de Terry apoyada en el hombro de la rubia, Candy dio un brinco.**

 **—** **Maldición, mis hermanas, no me acordaba —de inmediato Terrence se separó para acomodar sus prendas.**

 **—** **¿Qué no están en Inglaterra? —una sorprendida Candice preguntó.**

 **—** **Se puede decir que están de vacaciones —respondió bajando a Candy del mueble y dándole un rápido beso en la frente.**

 **—** **Espero no me hayan oído —dijo al acomodarse también su ropa.**

 **—** **Acaban de llegar.**

 **Candy también se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte su encuentro salvaje no había durado mucho, pues ninguno de los dos estaba como para aguantar tanto, por lo que ella no estaba despeinada, pero si un poco sudada, pero no sabía si había sido por el esfuerzo físico o por saberse descubierta por las hermanas de su...Terry.**

 **—** **¿Se quedarán contigo? —de momento la médico recordó que ella pensaba quedarse esa noche con él, por eso cuestionó.**

 **El momento por el que Terry no le había comentado nada a Candy sobre la llegada de sus hermanas al fin había llegado, pero también sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Esa semana, había decidido que si en esos meses se daba cuenta que aquella relación valía la pena, se quedaría en California; al fin ahí también había teatros, y dinero no necesitaba, sólo necesitaba actuar y, aunque le había costado admitirlo, también podría necesitar de Candy.**

 **—** **Fue algo de improviso —comenzó diciendo el británico—. Digo, sabía que venían, pero no por cuánto tiempo ni que planeaban quedarse conmigo —comentó Terry con aire distraído mientras tomaba una toalla para secar su sudor, por el ejercicio y... el demás ejercicio—. Llegaron ayer, y justo ayer mande a pedir un par de camas gemelas para ellas —cosa que era cierta ya que esperó hasta el último momento para hacerlo.**

 **—** **Creo entonces que lo mejor es irme —Candy habló con una mezcla de decepción y nerviosismo en la voz.**

 **—** **Si es lo que quieres —Terry parecía despreocupado, acto que inquietó y casi molestó a Candy—. Pero creo que primero te las presento.**

 **—** **¿Qué dices?**

 **—** **¿No esperarás que salgamos de aquí y sólo te dirijas a la puerta?, ¿o te escaparás por la ventana de un tercer piso? ¿Si quieres busco unas sábanas para atarlas?**

 **—** **¿Qué, esperas que haga una larga cuerda con tus sábanas y me lance cual Tarzán en liana?**

 **—** **Pero eso sí, sería un Tarzán pecoso —el actor no pudo evitar decir aquello soltando una hermosa carcajada.**

 **—** **No te burles de mis pecas —se reclamó, pero recordando su situación pregunto—. ¿Qué les dirás? "Les presento a esta chica con la que usualmente me acuesto."**

 **—** **Jajajaja. Yo había pensado en ser más sutil —dijo aun riendo—. Decirles que eres una amiga, aunque si estamos encerrados no creo que me crean —negó ligeramente con la cabeza—, son demasiado listas.**

 **—** **Menos te creerán si me escucharon.**

 **—** **Que no "nos" escucharon —se aseguró remarcado "nos" para enfatizar que en eso estaban los dos —. Ya sé, y si dejamos que ellas decidan —Candy lo miro confusa—. Te presento como Candy y que ellas...**

 **—** **Nooo, de inmediato sabrán que sólo nos acostamos.**

 **—** **Pues no precisamente estábamos acostados hace un rato —el hombre se acercó a Candy con una mirada aún ardiente, estiró una mano para acariciar la sonrosada mejilla femenina, se inclinó para besarla, lento y tierno—**

 **—** **Terroncito —se escuchó acompañado de unos leves toquidos en la puerta.**

 **—** **Nunca tocan. Creo que sospechan que estoy ocupado —dijo sin separase.**

 **—** **¿Se puede? —por haber perdido un rápido "piedra papel o tijeras" Gillian había tenido que ir a tocar a aquella puerta, pues las hermanas estaban ansiosas por saber quien acompañaba a su hermano.**

 **—** **Sí —se respondió medio segundo antes de depositar otro intencionado y ligero beso en los dulces labios de la doctora Andley.**

 **—** **Lo siento, no sabía estabas ocupado —de inmediato Gilli se excusó al ver el beso.**

 **—** **No te preocupes, Candy llegó apenas unos minutos atrás. Ni yo me lo esperaba.**

 **—** **¿Tú eres Candy? —Gillian casi grito de emoción, con lo que Alessa de inmediato se presentó y Terry cerró los ojos; había olvidado la facultad que sus molestas hermanas tenían para sacarle la sopa, mientras la mencionada miró expectante al bombón inglés frente a ella solicitando una respuesta.**

 **—** **Eres la novia de mi hermano —Alessa afirmó acercándose a la pareja y separándolos para observar a la chica rubia con cuidado—. Hemos escuchado un par de veces tu nombre. Realmente Terry no ha soltado mucha información, pero siempre tiene una cita contigo o algo parecido cuando queremos llamarle —no era del todo verdad pero era mejor decir aquello a que Terry ya les había dicho alguna vez de sus encuentros fortuitos.**

 **—** **Yo soy Gillian, ella Alessa. Dinos que él también te ha hablado de nosotras —la emocionada hermana menor habló muy rápido— Un gusto conocerte.**

 **—** **Pues... realmente no me ha dicho mucho.**

 **—** **Ingrato —Alessa lo miro con reproche, para luego asegurar—. Son tus cosas las que están en la sala ¿cierto?**

 **—** **¿Cosas?**

 **—** **¿Te quedarás con nosotros hoy?, es obvio, tienes una pijama y otros utensilios personales, no es que abriéramos tus cosas —nuevamente Gillian hablaba rápidamente algo emocionada por la situación.**

 **—** **No, algunas estaban medio esparcidas junto a la puerta —la mayor de las hermanas aclaró.**

 **—** **De hecho no las vimos de inmediato, pero creímos que lo más conveniente era recogerlas —al parecer las hermanas se completaban los diálogos provocando que Candy pasara su mirada de una a otra con confusión.**

 **—** **La están abrumando —Terry las regaño, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera en que ellas siempre se complementaban, pero para alguien que recién las conocía resultaba extraño.**

 **—** **Cocinaremos, trajimos varias cosas, ¿Quieres ayudarnos? —ignorando a su hermano Alessa preguntó.**

 **—** **Yo...**

 **—** **No la presionen —el joven actor volvió a insistir.**

 **—** **Tú ve a tomar una ducha Principito, que apestas. Ve hasta a Candy llenaste de sudor —la mayor dijo casi como orden; pero una vez habiéndolo dicho recordó lo que habían escuchado mirando a Candy completamente roja, y a su hermano otro tanto.**

 **—** **Sí, las ayudo a cocinar —de inmediato contestó la chica rubia para distraer su atención.**

 **...**

 **Aquella fue la cena más extraña a la que Candy había asistido. Las hermanas de Terry dieron por sentado que eran novios, según la doctora pecas; la realidad es que las inteligentes chicas sabían que ese era el empujoncito que ambos necesitaban para decidirse a iniciar eso en serio.**

 **Las jóvenes eran muy alegres, divertidas y no se cansaban de hablar en aquella manera tan poco usual; donde casi parecía que se leían el pensamiento, apenas una iniciaba la otra ya estaba terminando la frase. Candice sólo podía ver a una y a otra para intentar no perderse nada de la plática, mientras Terry de lo más tranquilo seguía la conversación sin siquiera voltear a mirarlas, disfrutando de una comida preparada por sus tres chicas.**

 **Cuando terminó su platillo, él tomo la mano de Candy para juguetear con los dedos de ella, dejando que sus traviesas hermanas hicieran todo el trabajo rudo por él. Ese par era experto en sacar información. En unas cuantas horas supo mucho más de Candy que en los meses que llevaban viéndose. Su estrategia de que la Doctora pecas conociera a sus hermanas había resultado de lo más efectiva.**

 **Al llegar la noche, Candice sabía que hiciera o dijese lo que dijese no se libraría de pasar la noche ahí, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pero sería bastante extraño, y lo fue; ya que por temor a gritar de más la rubia no permitió que Terry la convenciera para hacer el amor, resistiendo con una fuerza de colosos que ni ella sabía tenía. Pero también significo que fue la primera noche que sólo durmieron juntos. Mayor intimidad que aquella no podían tener.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

.

.

.

 _Gracias por perderse en las maravillosas letras de mi adorada amiga Gissa, esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como nosotras escribiendo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notitas mías:**

Bueno, Candy seguía de cabezota ¬¬ al menos nada más fue al inicio; que ya ven que luego empieza a tomarse las cosas más como deben ser; aunque sigue con su no tan atinada interpretación de la premisa "vivir al máximo"… ¡No la odien! Recuerden que es época contemporánea; la pecosa sigue siendo ella, dulce y encantadora; pero está muy confundida y sufre. Además, no deja de ser un fic de actualidad, y siguen en USA donde las chicas son mucho más liberales; aunque no sea la mejor manera de vivir. Todo se irá arreglando van a ver n.n

.

.

.

 **Tete:** Esta pecosa no sabe lo que hace linda, está toda confundida; pero el karma la alcanzó rápidamente ¿viste? Y también checa, aprendió la lección; además ya está medio agarrando la onda ¡jeje! ¡Gracias por leer!

.

 **AmricaGra:** Nos alegra que te guste que se reencontraron, tienen mucha suerte ¿no crees? Aunque sí, luego Candy la regó bien regada. Sabes que no es precisamente que sea una libertina, está confundida y dolida, ya verás luego la razón; ¡no desesperes ni la odies! Todo se resolverá bonito n.n Gracias por leer hermosa.

.

 **Eli:** ¡Jeje! La actitud de Candy las descoloca… la verdad yo tampoco querría a nadie después de TERRY, pero ella está toda hecha bolas; ¡la juventud se aloca de repente! Cometió un error sí, el karma la alcanzó rápidamente y pues, como todos, irá madurando. Descuida, nuestro bombón tiene los pies bien puestos en la tierra como habrás leído n.n ¡saludos para ti también hermosa!

.

 **73fabipg:** No, en realidad no es una chica fácil, y la justificación tampoco es "sólo se vive una vez" hermosa; Candy sigue siendo ella misma, pero con una gran confusión y tristeza en el alma que ya se irá sacando de encima; todo mundo comete errores cuando es joven y está dolido, ¿no es así? n.n Y no, el sujeto con el que se fue no era el actor. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!

.

 **Sofía Saldaa:** ¡Jaja! Todas envidiamos la doctora pecas, ¡con semejantes encuentros con Terry! Ellos se quedaron prendados uno del otro desde el inicio, pero se niegan a aceptarlo; más Candy ¬¬ Las razones de la pecosa… nos alegra que no la odies hermosa, porque no andas tan perdida con tus especulaciones… Irá viendo las cosas de a poco, por lo pronto ya se dio una oportunidad de conocer mejor a Terry, aunque siga con su filosofía de vivir demasiado rápido. ¡Somos felices de que te guste la historia! Y cierto, la música es una gran musa ;-) ah por nada, nos encanta ver feliz a nuestro bombón, ¡siempre! Saludos y que tengas hermoso fin de semana linda.

.

 **Nally Graham:** El capítulo tuvo un poco de todo ¿no crees? Sí, la pecosa está confundida y comete errores, como todos cuando somos jóvenes sufriendo, como atinadamente señalas, pero ya verás las razones por las cuales el fic se llama Angel of mine n.n ¡saludos y gracias por leer!

.

 **Agus:** Es joven, está confundida y sufre hermosa, por eso comete errores; pero al menos se dio cuenta de que la regó ¿no? n.n Genial que disfrutaras la escena con Terry bombón, ¡saludos y gracias por leer!

.

 **Luly:** ¡Jajaja! Noooo, no la mates, la regó ya sabemos; pero ya anda corrigiendo eso al menos… también somos terrytanas a muerte =D gracias por leer y comentar hermosa, nos encanta que te guste ;-)

.

.

.

 **Atte:**

 **.**

 **Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos, por Terry…"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._

 _._

"Let's spend the night together", canción interpretada por The Rolling Stones, escrita por Keith Richards y Mick Jagger.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Angel of Mine.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame DV**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Let's Spend the Night Together**

 **.**

 **By Ayame DV**

.

.

Al estar cenando y luego de que su hermano se negase a contarles a ella y a Gillian más detalles sobre el avance de su "relación" con la famosa doctora Pecas, (ya que las molestas chicas no paraban de embromarlo al respecto); Alessa siguió comiendo muy desenfadada un rato, pero no iba a perder oportunidad, así que entre bocado y bocado dejó escapar entre dientes un:

—Sí, Terry...sí, oh Dios...sí – algo exagerado por supuesto… arrancando la consiguiente carcajada de Gilly.

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron a todo lo que daban y prácticamente se atragantó con lo que comía en ese momento, logrando algo casi imposible; el rostro de Terry se puso del color de la grana y su voz se negó a salir, aparte porque la tos lo atacó con fiereza…

—¡Oh Terry…! ¡Ooohhhh! – la pequeña se unió con singular entusiasmo a las burlas, imitando de forma bastante graciosa los gritos que le escucharan a la rubia el día anterior.

Ambas chicas reían sin parar de la cara que puso el actor, que bebió un buen trago de vino tinto para aclararse la garganta y tratar de bajar el furioso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas… ¡ambas los habían escuchado en plena acción! Quería que la tierra se lo tragara… y lo escupiera lo más lejos posible de sus hermanitas por cierto.

—Oh por Dios… - alcanzó a decir el castaño, restregándose el bellísimo rostro con ambas manos, en total desespero; y comprendiendo que ese par lo tenía en sus garras, es decir, en sus manitas hermosas X-D Si no accedía a lo que ellas le pedían, seguro lo torturarían por días enteros con sus burlas. Al menos eran refinadas y no le habían dado ninguna muestra a Candy de haberlos pescado con las manos en la masa.

Ellas lo miraban divertidas, esperando que se tranquilizara, pero no le darían tregua; no en un rato…

—Ya déjalo Gilly, pobrecito ¿no ves que está todo púrpura? – cuando su hermanito la miró medio incrédulo y medio agradecido, la mayor de los tres esbozó una sonrisa burlona antes de llevarse también un nuevo bocado de lasaña a los labios, con elegantes modales heredados y aprendidos de Eleanor – Y por cierto Principito ¿cómo hicieron en la noche para no despertarnos? ¿Acaso la amordazaste y amarraste? – preguntó maliciosa mirándolo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

—¿Qué…? – se estaba enojando bastante por cierto…

—¡Oye qué pervert resultaste Terroncito! – le siguió el juego la chaparrita, para luego beber también un poco.

—¡Claro que no! – él intentó defenderse…

—Oye a ella deberían también contratarla como actriz, mira que supo disimular súper bien hoy en la mañana… - agregó la otra, colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla, como meditando su brillante idea.

—¡Basta las dos! – se levantó él de la mesa totalmente molesto y abochornado. – Dejen de burlarse… No les daré ningún detalle de mi vida íntima, par de morbosas entrometidas – ladró entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios.

—No es nuestra culpa que se te olvidara que estábamos aquí cabeza de chorlito – soltó Alessa, conteniendo la risa pero cruzándose de brazos. – Debiste tener más cuidado -

—Sí, por lo visto las pecas te noquean las neuronas… Además no le contaste de nosotras a Candy – Gillian completó, mirándolo con un puchero y esa mirada de reproche que siempre lograba ablandar hasta al mismísimo Richard Grandchester… es que nadie lograba resistirse a los ojitos de cachorro apaleado que ponía la pequeña consentida de todos.

—No es que no quisiera contarle de ustedes – las miró con una punzada de culpabilidad – Es que ella no quería tener una relación más cercana - terminó por aceptar Terry, recargándose en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Ambas lo miraron con cara de circunstancias… sabían que lo de esos dos había empezado de casualidad, y también sabían que ambos necios juraban que no querían nada serio y que no se terminaban de decidir a dar ese paso; pero conociendo a Terry (y adorándolo como lo hacían), estaban seguras de que la tal doctora pronto estaría perdidamente enamorada de su hermano. Así que se miraron una a la otra, intercambiando ideas como sólo ellas dos sabían hacerlo; hasta parecía que se comunicaban con telepatía o.O

—Y no la amordacé taradas, solamente dormimos… - completó el de ojos maravillosos, y cayó en cuenta de que nuevamente les había contado… no le quedó de otra que suspirar resignado.

—¿Abrazados y toda la cosa? – volvió a la carga Gilly

—¿De cucharita o de frente? – esa fue Alessa

—Argh… Ya cállense y díganme qué quieren para dejar de molestar – gruñó él, medio enfadado, medio divertido.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Decídete niño ¿nos callamos o te decimos qué queremos? – lo siguió incordiando su Flaca.

—Ya hablas como papá – Gillian siguió también la burla

—Y ustedes son como un grano en el… mejor me voy a dormir - y se empezó a alejar de ahí todo airado dando pisotones rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Mañana te decimos! – le informaron al unísono sus molestas y queridas hermanas, antes de soltar tremendas carcajadas.

.

…

.

En el descanso de cierto par de residentes de cardiología, las jóvenes médicos se dirigieron al área correspondiente para los pobres esclavos del hospital; dispuestas a despejarse un poco pues cada día la carga de trabajo era mayor.

—¡Cielos Candy! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Terrence Grandchester el actor de Broadway es tu "no novio o algo parecido"? ¿Y conociste a sus hermanas? - soltó Patty con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos de ensalada.

—¿Tú lo conoces amiga? – preguntó la rubia con inocencia

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo mundo que guste del teatro lo conoce Candice! ¿Pero en qué mundo vives por Dios? ¡Es súper talentoso, ha ganado varios premios y encima es DI-VI-NO! – se exasperó la siempre tranquila doctora O'Brian, que casi se jalaba de los pelos.

—Bueno yo… - empezó a tartamudear la pecosa por el regaño, pero luego recodó algo - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo conocías y que es actor? – reclamó, enojada.

—¡Pues tú nunca dijiste su nombre completo atolondrada! Sólo era "Terry esto, Terry aquello" ¿cómo querías que supiera? Y tú misma te negabas a saber nada de él – habló la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Candy iba a protestar, pero la aplastante lógica de su amiga la dejó muda; así que nada más cerró la boca y se limitó a mirarla en medio de un gracioso puchero…

—¿Verdad que es guapísimo? – atinó a aceptar, con ojitos soñadores

—¿Guapísimo? Mujer te quedas corta, ¡es un sueño y lo que le sigue! ¡Qué suerte tienes Candy! Muero de envidia… - Patty casi tiraba la baba, pero entonces se percató de la mirada perdida de la rubia. - ¿Qué sucede? – le pasó la mitad de su barra de cereal, de esas que comían como combustible a media extenuante jornada.

—Nada… - Le sucedía todo, pero no quería decirlo; si lo hacía en voz alta nada podría detener el torrente de emociones y sentimientos que desde hacía algunas semanas estaba luchando por ignorar, pretendiendo inocentemente que si lo hacía, entonces estos no eran reales…

—¿Nada? – Patricia O'Brian no era nada más la mejor amiga de Candice Andley, sino también una de las más brillantes mentes de su generación… así que era imposible que se tragara ese cuento. Desgraciadamente, Candy era necia hasta Plutón de ida y vuelta… y Patty sabía que sería MUY difícil hacerla hablar o aceptar algo… Decidió ser sutil. - ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estará en la ciudad? – el atisbo de incomodidad que vislumbró en los verdes ojos de la rubia le indicaron que estaba en el camino correcto.

—Me parece que tres meses más cuando mucho… - la voz un tanto apagada de la pecosa se dejó escuchar.

—Ya veo… ¿Y cuánto más piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo Candice? – al diablo la sutileza…

—¿De qué hablas Patty? ¡No estoy perdiendo el tiempo! Todo lo contrario – agregó con risita pícara y mirando al techo… evadiendo por supuesto la realidad y la muy directa pregunta de su amiga.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero amiga… pero bueno; ya abrirás los ojos… - concedió la de ojos marrones. Prefirió mejor investigar algo más de su actor predilecto. - ¿Dices entonces que está en la ciudad por una película? –

Y así siguieron charlando un poco más, aprovechando el descanso y que coincidieron sus horarios. Candy le contó de las simpáticas hermanas de Terrence, a quienes era prácticamente imposible negarles algo...

Más tarde, cuando llegó la rubia a su departamento el portero del edificio le indicó que había algo para ella en la recepción, yendo a encontrarse con la sorpresa de una nueva caja de chocolates y una tarjeta.

.

" _Para endulzar tu tarde. Sé que prefieres mis besos, Dra. Pecas; pero te dejo esto mientras nos volvemos a ver. T.G."_

 _._

La doctora no supo exactamente qué sentir al respecto… por una parte estaba muy emocionada y casi quería bailar de felicidad al recibir tan encantador e inesperado detalle, pero por otra estaba molesta por haber soltado tantos datos de su vida a las hermanas de su… Terry; le sacaron su dirección, su edad, qué especialidad estaba haciendo, si tenía hermanos y/o sobrinos… ¡bueno hasta su color favorito le sonsacaron! Y ella que todavía quería mantener cierto misterio y distancia; resultó que las dichosas chicas ya hasta "cuñada" le decían… " _Deberían trabajar para la CIA",_ se dijo a sí misma, haciendo un gesto gracioso.

También tenía miedo… subió a su hogar pensativa, pero abrazando en feliz inconciencia la caja de carísimos dulces que le había enviado el británico, con una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios y un espectacular brillo en sus bellas esmeraldas.

.

…

.

En el estudio de grabación, algunos días después se suscitó un accidente en extrañas circunstancias… un cable que sostenía un andamio se rompió, resultando en que el dichoso andamio se soltara y columpiase muy cerca de donde Terrence grababa sus escenas del día… iba directo a su preciosa humanidad con toda la fuerza, pero la agilidad del inglés quedó demostrada cuando se percató y se quitó rápidamente; sin embargo, el pesado artefacto le pasó por el brazo ocasionando que un afilado borde le hiciera una considerable cortada y tuvieron que detener el trabajo de ese día… Todos se arremolinaron alrededor del protagonista, en franco susto; por lo que nadie se percató de que en las sombras del costado del foro, una figura masculina se alejó, dando zancadas apuradas y molestas.

El británico de nuevo tuvo que ir al hospital, esta vez como paciente; aunque para su desgracia ese día a su adorable pecosa no le tocaba guardia en urgencias; de hecho, estaba asistiendo a una cirugía de su especialidad, por lo que las llamadas y mensajes de Alessa y Gillian a su celular (quienes habían acompañado a su hermano al foro, como pago para dejar sus burlas), se quedaron en el buzón hasta que salió de su turno, algunas cuatro horas después.

Por supuesto que al ver que tenía al menos 8 llamadas y varios mensajes de WhatsApp avisándole del accidente, de inmediato salió corriendo al departamento del castaño. Una vez llegó empezó a timbrar como posesa hasta que el mismo Terry le abrió, llevaba el brazo izquierdo vendado en un cabestrillo y estaba algo pálido…

Candy lo vio y sin pensarlo echó sus brazos al cuello del altísimo joven y empezó a gimotear agradeciendo a Dios por que estaba bien, besándole todo el rostro y mirándolo con devoción.

—Hey pecosa, ya sé que te mueres por mí pero tranquila, estoy bien – le dijo él tranquilizándola y acariciando su cabello con ternura.

—¡Cállate y déjame revisarte! – ella lo empujó hasta el sillón de la sala, esta vez sin intenciones de sacarle la ropa.

Grandchester se dejó llevar dócilmente, pues le encantaba ver que esa terca preciosura estaba realmente preocupada por él. La chica le quitó con sumo cuidado el brazo del cabestrillo, y con delicadeza deshizo el vendaje para revisar minuciosamente la herida. Esta había sido algo profunda y de al menos 10 cm, por lo que ameritó varios puntos de sutura; pero todo estaba en orden.

—¿Todo bien doctora? – preguntó el castaño con un dejo de diablura, pues ella lo observaba atentamente, como buscando algún indicio de más golpes.

—Yo… sí… - se dio cuenta de que se había apresurado en sus conclusiones; y se sonrojó pues tarde le cayó el veinte de que demostró sin lugar a dudas, que Terry le importaba más de lo que deseaba admitir.

—¿Por qué me miras así pecosa? – le acarició sutilmente la mejilla sonrojada, y disfrutando más de lo que creyó, la mirada entre dolorida y aliviada de la doctora.

—Estaba muy asustada – ¿Qué más daba? Ella nunca mentía; al menos no a los demás, porque a ella misma era otra historia. – Ale y Gilly dijeron que… -

En eso las mencionadas iban saliendo del baño; Gillian llevaba una extraña charolita en las manos y Alessa guantes esterilizados.

—¡Candy qué bueno que llegaste! – alcanzó a interrumpir la pequeña, antes de que la rubia le soltase a Terry que le hicieron creer que el accidente había sido horrible y casi perdía el brazo… con toda la intención de obtener la reacción que precisamente tuvo la pobre incauta.

Por supuesto su divino hermanito supo al instante lo que había sucedido y miró a las jóvenes con cierto divertido reproche; pero al mismo tiempo agradecido por el empujón que le dieron a su "no novia", y les sonrió cómplice… claro, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ambas llevaban.

En cuanto vio una jeringa cargada con un líquido blanquecino y una bolita de algodón mojada en la charola, palideció por completo…

—Pecosa – con sutileza inició su intento de huir – No te preocupes estoy bien, de hecho… ¿me acompañas a comprar algo para la cena? Muero de hambre – y sin más la tomó de la cintura y empezó a encaminarse a la puerta.

—¿Qué? No… debes descansar – se extrañó la chica y se detuvo, dándole tiempo sin querer a sus "cuñadas"

—Estoy bien, anda vamos… - Terry era maravilloso actor, pero la verdad empezaba a sudar frío.

Obvio tanto su Flaca como su Refresquito (diminutivo del simpático apodo original de Gillian), ya estaban obstruyendo su camino, con sonrisas maquiavélicas.

—Yo quiero comida tailandesa por favor; pero antes de que se vayan, debemos aplicarte el antibiótico Principito – Alessa tomó decidida la jeringa y le colocó la enorme aguja (al parecer de Terry obvio), y su hermano la miró con desesperación.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo que Ally si no es molestia – añadió Gillian, tomando del brazo a Terry – Vamos Terroncito, no pretendías escaparte ¿verdad? – se burló la condenada.

Efectivamente, el enigmático, elegante y majestuoso Terrence Grandchester odiaba con toda su alma las jeringas…

Candy se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que sucedía, y miraba la escena incrédula y divertida… todo ese tiempo él la había embromado alegremente por sus pecas, sonrió de lado; bien dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío…

—Chicas, si gustan yo puedo encargarme de eso – se ofreció la pecosa, con dulzura e "inocente profesionalismo".

Ambas se volvieron, obvio era justo lo que habían planeado; aparte de hacerla reaccionar por supuesto. Es decir, si ya Terry tuvo la mala fortuna de tener ese curioso accidente, pues ellas rápidamente lo aprovecharon, claro, sólo después de saber que en verdad su adorado hermano estaba fuera de peligro.

—Cierto… ¡eres médico! Que despistadas que somos – dijo Gilly con alegría.

—Y aparte su novia… - completó con total alevosía la mayor, Candy tuvo que sostener su sonrisa ante esa aseveración…

—Oigan… no… - trató de protestar el paciente, pero las tres lo ignoraron.

Gillian lo arrastró a la recámara; no parecía, pero esa pequeña joven tenía una gran fuerza escondida en sabrá Dios dónde. Alessa muy contenta le pasó un paquete con unos guantes a Candice, y enseguida también ayudó a jalar del otro brazo a su Principito, quien por mera fachada de macho alfa frente a su torbellino rubio, sólo tragó grueso y se dejó llevar, medio a rastras…

Una vez dentro, las hermanas lo dejaron a merced de Candy y salieron de la habitación; y antes de cerrar alcanzaron a ver que su hermano con el rostro como cera se recostaba, no muy convencido.

Un minuto después escucharon un "¡Aauch!", y tapándose la boca para ahogar la risa que se les escapó, se fueron a la sala a fingir que buscaba una su bolso y la otra que veía sus redes sociales.

.

…

—¿Qué dices Terry? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? – protestaba una airada y medio atacada de risa Candice, mientras esperaban las órdenes de comida tailandesa que las tremendas hermanas Grandchester habían pedido.

—No lo niegues pecosa, ¡te vengaste de mí y me clavaste esa aguja con ganas de que saliera por enfrente! – el castaño todavía no se reponía del tratamiento, y juraba que todo era desquite de la rubia. Y eso que todavía no sabía que le faltaban tres de esas ampolletas X-D

—No digas tonterías, lo que pasa es que eres una gallina. – Se burló la doctora.

Terrence iba a contraatacar, pero en ese instante les hablaron para entregarles su orden y tuvo que dejar su protesta para después.

Una vez en el coche, el azul de la doctora Andley pues ninguna de esas tres sobreprotectoras mujeres le permitió conducir a él; la ojiverde encendió la radio, más para evitar las bromas y amargas quejas de su galán que no era su novio; que por otra cosa…

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento mientras sintonizaba alguna estación de su agrado… cuando pensó que el accidente del actor había sido tan serio se asustó muchísimo, a decir verdad se aterró… de golpe tuvo que admitir para sí misma (y para Patty que estaba con ella cuando vio sus mensajes), que este hombre exquisito, adorable y fascinante le importaba mucho; demasiado para ser únicamente algo tan pasajero como ella insistía.

Lo miró de reojo, él había acomodado las bolsas de comida y luchaba para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, quejándose de que le dolía todavía el soberano piquete recibido, y refunfuñando contra los matasanos y sus "horribles torturas".

" _Él ha sido honesto todo el tiempo"_ pensó Candy, y una vocecita interior le dijo que también más valiente que ella. Era cierto que él se iría de regreso a NY en unos meses más, pero también casi desde el inicio le pidió que las cosas no quedaran en un par de encuentros ocasionales; y luego había insistido en tener más cercanía e intimidad, hasta que la convenció de vivir el presente tal como éste llegaba, sin reprimirse, así como ella pregonaba que quería hacer… debía admitir que sentirse deseada y hasta cierto punto querida por él era algo hermoso; sin embargo también admitía que no quería verse expuesta a perder a alguien importante nuevamente, no quería que Terrence Grandchester le importara, por eso insistía en no involucrarse emocionalmente… Pero cuando pensó que él estaba herido casi perdió la cabeza; entonces lo supo con certeza, ya no había vuelta atrás… él era mucho más que un amigo de ocasión con el cual empezaba a tener más intimidad.

¿Y ahora qué hacía si él se iría pronto?

.

 _Let's spend the night together_

 _But I just can't apologize (oh no)_

 _Let's spend the night together_

 _Don't hang me up and don't let me down (don't let me down)_

 _We could have fun just groovin' around, around and around_

 _Oh my, my_

 _Let's spend the night together_

 _Now I need you more than ever_

 _Let's spend the night together_

.

Los versos de esa vieja canción de los Rolling taladraron su cabeza… " _pasemos la noche juntos, ahora te necesito más que nunca"_

Entonces, como si algún invisible hilo los conectara, él volvió su rostro al de ella y se permitió admirar los hermosos ojos de jade. Le sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso dulce en los labios. Uno lleno de emociones y electricidad que hizo estremecer a ambos, roces suaves y pequeñas succiones llenas de sensualidad y cariño. Todavía con sus labios sedosos sobre los hermosos de ella, Terry le habló como en un suspiro anhelante – No tengas miedo… también te necesito –

.

…

.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, un frustrado sujeto de negro cabello lanzaba un vaso contra la pared… cada uno de sus perfectos planes se habían arruinado desde que apareciera el niño bonito ese, el "prodigio de Broadway".

El último debió dejarlo fuera de combate el suficiente tiempo como para que la producción tuviese que reemplazarlo definitivamente. Pero no; el muy maldito resultó todo un atleta y esquivó el golpe que iba destinado a dejarlo fuera de combate, y resultó que solamente tuvo una herida menor y que volvería al set de grabación en un par de días.

—Maldición, tendré que pensar en algo más… - sus oscuros ojos entonces brillaron ante la revelación que acababa de tener… - esas chicas… - y sonrió mostrando en ese gesto toda su maldad y locura.

.

...

.

 _Estoy segura que se perdieron entre las letras de mi querida Ayame, porque ella disfruta escribir tanto como ustedes su lectura._

 _._

.

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosísimas lectores un capítulo más, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos ese frustrado sujeto?, prepárense para el siguiente capítulo porque inicia el drama.

Como de costumbre, miles de gracias a todas las chicas que nos leen, a quienes colocan la historia entre sus favoritas y seguidas y a quienes se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, sus palabras nos animan a continuar narrando estas locuras.

.

 **Gladys** : Jaja, cierto, ese dúo es tremendamente efectivo y por suerte están de lado de Candy, que si no. Terry de 28 años por supuesto que es un hombre maduro, Candy, pronto se comprometerá con todo. Abrazos a la distancia.

.

 **73fabipg** : Por nada. Candy ya está tranquilizándose, por suerte Terry apareció en su camino, por eso es su ángel. El enemigo, ¿qué tendrá planeado? Esas hermanas, Terry se merecía una aliadas así. Gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Momo** : Este capítulo fue bastante tranquilo, pero los que vienen te traerán igual, en montaña rusa. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

.

 **Saritanimelove** : Está pareja es fuego, tanto que por eso no pueden evitar los celos. Ya no se hará del rogar, que si no, le quitamos a Terry jajaja. Ya viste, Terry lo tomo con filosofía, al final entendió que no eran nada, en ese momento porque ahora, bueno la manera en que compartieron intimidad lo dice todo. Esas hermanas, ya viste, no aguantaron y a la primera oportunidad se burlaron de él jaja. Sálvenles o tranquilos, lo importante es que ya no sólo es por diversión. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar hermosa.

.

 **Nally** : Cayó completito. Terry como de costumbre tomando al toro por los cuernos, así es nuestro bombón. Cierto, Candy necesita poyo y cariño, por suerte ya encontró quien se lo de y claro que no lo desperdiciara. Muchas gracias por estar presente hermosa.

.

 **Amrica** : Esa hermanas son una bomba y por suerte siempre de lado de su querido hermano. Para saber que paso con Candy aun faltan un par de capítulos, pero no desesperes, antes tienen que pasar otras situaciones. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Guest** : jaja, esa hermanas, como comento Gladys, son más eficaces que un espía, que bueno que quieren a Candy porque si no de lo que estaría sufriendo jaja, gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Dulce** : Los agarraron con las manos en la masa jajaja. Tuviste toda la razón, esa hermanas no perdieron oportunidad, hasta lo chantajearon jajaja. Claro que Candy ya se dio cuenta y pronto se dará mas cuenta aún. Gracias por estar presente.

.

 **Sofa** : Cierto, ¿cómo se atreve a decirle esas cosas a Terry?, pero Terry tiene su orgullo. Por supuesto, que una vez juntos no s quieren separar, si son fuego. Al menos Terry es el más dispuesto a intentarlo y dejarse llevar por ese torbellino que es Candy. Por fin hicieron el amor, se entregaron su intimidad completa en un acto tan sencillo pero a la vez de tanta confianza como dormir. Jaja, ls encontraron en modo ronroneado como dice una amiga jaja, peor mira, esa hermanas aprovecharon toda la situación, incluso para burlarse de Terry jaja. Gracias a ti hermosa por leer y siempre dejar un comentario tan amplio, un fuerte abrazo a la distancia y excelente semana.

.

 **Blanca** : Candy podrá estar en una etapa complicada pero imposible que deje de ser esa chica valiente y sincera, al final los remordimientos hicieron que hablara. Sin tener una relación formal, pero con esas hermanas pronto la situación cambiará. Gracias a ti por leer, un abrazo hermosa.

.

 **Claus** : Esa Candy, ya sabemos como es de impulsiva, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Terry no están necio, sólo le sigue el juego a Candy. Jajaja te imaginaste en la situación de las hermanas de Terry jajajaja, que cosas. Las chicas ya quieren a Candy, sólo porque ven que hace a su hermano feliz, así que no tardaran en hacerse amigas. Muchas gracias por estar presente aquí y allá en UOTG. Un abrazo fuerte a la distancia.

.

 **Terry O** : ¿Muerte lenta y agonizante?, ¿en serio? Cierto no es una situación divertida, pero por la manera en que se conocieron y que en ese entonces sólo se habían visto tres veces, tampoco podía discutirle nada. Excelente lección, ser claro en una relación, y en todo, siempre evita problemas. Ya dejamos el rosa jajaja, aunque creo que en este capítulo lo volvimos a retomar jaja. Gracias por estar presente, un fuerte abrazo.

.

 **Luly** : Jajaja, esa hermanas son tremendas ¿Directo al psiquiátrico?, mejor que no pase, o has lo que hicieron estas chicas, burlarse y aprovechar la situación jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar aquí y por allá en Fb. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

.

 **Eli** : No esta amargada, jamás perdería su alegría, sólo esta un poquito desubicada, pero pronto volverá a su camino. Por eso Terry es su ángel, además con esas aliadas, mucho mas sencillo hacer entender a la pecas. Adelantó, en el siguiente capítulo sedera por completo. Terry, y ano es un adolescente, ya es un hombre maduro que sabe que todo tiene su tiempo, aunque eso sí mejor aclaro que nadie más entrará en esa relación, tonto para nada. Por fin compartieron una verdadera intimidad como la que se merecen. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras y estar presente. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

.


	9. Chapter 8

**I.V.** , canción interpretada por X Japan, escrita por Yoshiki.

Declaración: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras; el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Empieza un poco de drama o.O

.

.

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame du Verseau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: I.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham**

 **.**

I.V.

Needles are piercing through my skin

I'll tell you the feeling what it's like

Is life just all about deception?

Please don't be a part of a fairy tale,

but you're so young to play with thy own will

Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom?

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear

(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?

(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear

(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein

Needles are piercing through my skin

I don't fear the fucking life

This never meant I can't sit by

They say as if it takes me somewhere

Just let me swallow the faith by injection

Life better be rushing to my head, my love

I've played with this game before to find a piece of my true self!

I'm lost within!

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear

(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?

(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear

(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein

I'm feeling my pain

Do you feel where it's been

Can you cope with history of the world,

when it's sad part of life?

Can set the shadows fade,

forever fade away

I'm calling you, dear.

Can't you see me standing right here?

Life's bleeding from fear.

I'll give it straight from my vein.

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear

(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?

(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear

(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein

.

.

En la tranquilidad de la habitación y aún recostados, Terrence abrazaba fuertemente a Candy al tiempo que la besaba con pacífica calma, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, dejándose arrastrar por la dulce sensación de totalidad que le embargaba. Ella correspondía juguetona a los besos, succionando los labios de él en cada oportunidad y también acariciando su lengua, luego se alejaba para rozar ambas narices de manera mimosa y regresar a besarlo. Terry le acariciaba la espalda, el costado y la cadera, mientras que ella insistía en jalarle un poco el cabello al enredar sus dedos una y otra vez en esas hebras castañas.

Muy temprano Candy había aparecido en aquel departamento que casi era como su tercera casa, tomando en cuenta que consideraba la de su hermano Albert como la segunda. Llegó en las primeras horas para desayunar con él y sus hermanas quienes abandonarían la ciudad en un par días más, por eso quería despedirlas; sin embargo Terry ya se había desesperado de no poder estar a sus anchas en su departamento y con su torbellino rubio, por lo que sutilmente les dijo a su Flaca y a su Refresquito, que se fueran de compras, que él las invitaba como regalo de despedida; y con toda resignación les hizo entrega de su tarjeta de crédito, esperando que las muy... listas no la sobregiraran.

Por el momento al guapo actor le dejó de interesar todo lo que estuviera fuera de esas cuatro paredes, sólo dejándose llevar con las agradables sensaciones que lo invadían y con las que estaba completamente dispuesto y preparado para invadir el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia que tenía entre sus brazos. Con esa intención en mente levantó la pierna derecha de Candice para subirla por encima de la cadera de él, empezaba a girarse para acomodarla mejor cuando...

—¡Gillian esto no es gracioso! — un fuerte grito seguido de un fuerte portazo se dejó escuchar.

—Maldición, si apenas tiene como dos horas que se fueron — el castaño dijo aquello todo lleno de frustración regresando a una muy divertida Candy a su lugar para salir de la cama —. Si hasta les presté mi auto, mi auto — recalcó —. Pero ahora mismo las regreso a comprar más cosas. –

Candy iba a responder que no hacía falta cuando sonidos de puertas que se abrían y cerraban se empezaron a escuchar acompañados por más gritos de Alessa, con lo que se dieron cuenta que la hermana mayor buscaba a la menor. Azul y verde se encontraron en una mirada preocupada, por lo que Candy se levantó para vestirse también. Más se preocuparon cuando unos toquidos sonaron en su puerta.

—¡Gillian Grandchester sal de ahí ahora mismo! — con una voz completamente molesta Alessa exigió frente a la puerta de su hermano quien salió colocándose una playera y dándole intimidad a Candy para que terminara lo propio.

—¿Qué te pasa? Créeme, el Refresquito no está ahí adentro — la mayor se puso mortalmente pálida preocupando ahora sí en serio a Terry quien preguntó — ¿Por qué estás buscando a Gillian aquí? -

—Tú sabes que ella no maneja muy bien, entonces la dejé practicar en el estacionamiento del centro comercial aprovechando que es temprano — comenzó a explicar sin poner atención en la cara de sufrimiento de Terry, por el momento más preocupado por su auto —... entonces le quise hacer una travesura, le dije que tenía que ir al baño, que ella estacionara el auto sola... -

—¿Le dejaste mi Aston al Refresquito? — sin proponérselo le salió el reclamo, mismo al que ni siquiera se le puso el mínimo de atención.

—Eso fue hace más de hora y media — soltó la chica — La esperé, y esperé, creyendo que era un desquite por dejarla estacionar sola; pero cuando pasaron veinte minutos le marqué y no respondió. Empecé a buscar en el estacionamiento y no vi tu auto por ninguna parte — hablaba apenas tomando aire —. Tomé un taxi y vine aquí esperando encontrarla molesta conmigo — para ese momento la voz de Alessa empezaba a quebrarse por preocupación —. Ella no hace bromas de este tipo. -

Terry no dijo nada, entró rápido a su cuarto para tomar su celular y con la misma velocidad marcar el número de su hermanita.

—¿Desde qué momento dice "Fuera del área de servicio"? — el hombre preguntó a su hermana viendo de reojo que Candy salía del sanitario.

—Desde hace media hora — solitarias lágrimas de preocupación iniciaron su descenso por el blanco rostro de Alessa — ¡Terry! — dijo con voz de súplica, como si quisiera que su hermano tuviese la respuesta del paradero de Gillian.

Por su parte Candy se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Gilly no aparecía.

...

Cinco horas después los hermanos Grandchester, acompañados por Candice, continuaban en la estación de policía esperando algún reporte. Al principio no habían podido levantar acta alguna con respecto a la desaparición de Gillian ya que por ser mayor de edad requerían una desaparición de cuarenta y ocho horas para hacer algún reporte, que por ser ella extranjera se reducía a la mitad; no así el caso del Aston Martin, que al poder ser denunciado como el robo de un auto de lujo si procedía ser levantada un acta de inmediato; así que tragándose las ganas de gritarles a los policías que ¿cómo era posible que fuera levantada más rápido un acta por robo de un auto que una de desaparición de un apersona?, Terrence se calmó y dio los datos sobre su coche.

Para la sorpresa de todos el Aston había sido encontrado sólo una hora después de ser reportado, estacionado a unas calles del centro comercial donde había desaparecido; al ser un automóvil con características tan especificas fue sencillo detectarlo. El auto estaba intacto; no obstante adentro encontraron el bolso de Gillian con todo su contenido, incluido el teléfono celular, mismo que había sido apagado. Con ese detalle el cual obviaba un posible secuestro, se procedió a levantar de inmediato el acta de desaparición de la menor de los Grandchester.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer en las calles californianas, Alessa abrazaba a su hermano recargando su cabeza en aquel confortable hombro; sólo eran trece escasos centímetros de diferencia entre los hermanos por lo que la mujer jamás tenía problema para encontrar apoyo en aquel sitio. Terry estaba parado cerca de una ventana con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su flaca, la vista perdida, con los dedos y los labios cosquilleando por un cigarrillo para calmar su ansiedad y las lágrimas negándose a salir. Se sentía desesperado pero tenía que permanecer fuerte por sus hermanas y sus padres a quienes no se decidía a llamarles; no aún, ya que tenía la esperanza de que eso se resolviera en cualquier segundo; aunque de igual manera Terry sabía que la influencia de su familia podría facilitar que aceleraran la búsqueda, pero también significaba preocuparlos en demasía.

Con la indecisión marcada en el rostro es como Candy lo veía, ese día era sábado, y ya rebasaban las cinco de la tarde; los Grandchester se negaban a abandonar el lugar sin tener al menos una leve noticia sobre la pequeña de la familia. La rubia se alejó un poco, si Terry se quedaba ahí, ella también lo haría; él necesitaba de su apoyo. Cada segundo de ese día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones para ella, comenzando en el éxtasis y terminando en un agudo dolor; no podía ver a Terrence de aquella manera, le partía el corazón, el alma verlo así, le recordaba su propio dolor de meses atrás. Pero esto era diferente, Gilly aparecería, se decía la rubia firmemente; pero mientras eso sucedía su Terry, novio o no, requería de su presencia y fortaleza.

Con el celular en mano, la médico busco el marcado rápido. Dos sonidos de llamada fueron suficientes para que del otro lado respondieran.

—Candice ¿dónde demonios estás?, se supone que hoy comerías con nosotros. Recuerdas que te pedí que lo hicieras, que te remarqué que era importante que estuvieras aquí ya que te quería contar algo importante — del otro lado de la línea un molesto Albert no paró de hablar hasta decir todo su reclamo, el cual Candy lo dejó decir sin objeción; pero también sin objeción era el momento de ser sincera con él; ella necesitaba a su hermano en ese instante, como siempre, era parte de su fortaleza.

—Albert — dijo con la voz cortada, todas las emociones se atoraron en su garganta.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — de inmediato el tono del hombre rubio cambió por uno de preocupación.

—Terry... -

—¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón? — sin poder evitarlo a la joven doctora se le había salido más de una vez aquel nombre frente a su familia, le era imposible no mencionarlo; pero siempre reprimiendo la información lo máximo y sólo haciéndoles saber que era alguien con el que ocasionalmente salía —. No me salgas con que te enamoraste. Si ese hijo de... -

—Albert, no. Albert yo estoy bien, es él el que tiene problemas. -

El rubio había salido al patio en cuanto vio que la llamada entrante era de Candy, molesto por lo que ese tal Terry estuviese metido; se sentó en la orilla en una silla de jardín, tomó mucho aire e intento tener calma.

—Sólo dime que no estás en una estación de policías o algo parecido, que el tipo no te está metiendo en problemas a ti también. –

—Albert, no es eso... — la ojiverde miró de reojo a su castaño... amigo no, ¿novio?, ¿amante?

Sintiendo la mirada, Terry alzó la vista regalándole una triste sonrisa a Candy en la que le agradecía su presencia, y en los azules océanos de sus ojos vio que la necesitaba, tanto como ella a él.

—Candy, me preocupas. -

—Terry es mi novio —lo dijo sin apartar la mirada del mencionado, segura de ello y dejando a su hermano en incertidumbre —. Tiene problemas que él no se buscó — en ese momento apartó la mirada para confesarse a Albert —. Llevamos meses saliendo, poco de iniciar como pareja. Sus hermanas vinieron desde Inglaterra para pasar con él unas largas vacaciones... -

—¿Inglaterra? -

—Sí, él es inglés, pero eso es irrelevante por el momento; ahora requiero que me apoyes, para que yo pueda apoyarlo a él. Su hermana — nuevamente un nudo se le formo en la garganta; en tres semanas de convivencia con las locas hermanas de Terrence, estas se habían ganado por completo su cariño —. No aparece, se la llevaron junto al Aston Martin de Terry... -

—¿Tu novio tiene un Aston Martin? — en cuanto preguntó Albert se dio cuenta de lo imprudente de aquella cuestión.

—Eso no importa ahora Albert. -

—Lo siento. -

—El auto apareció, pero... Gilly no — otro nudo.

—Estás realmente preocupada — se aseguró.

—Claro; Gilly es una chica lindísima y Terry la adora, igual que a Alessa, su otra hermana; y Terry está devastado y yo, yo, yo... no sé cómo ayudarlo. -

—Tranquila, tranquila. Dime a dónde están, iré a ver qué puedo hacer. -

—Continuamos en la estación de policía, ellos no quieren salir de aquí hasta tener información. Tengo que sacarlos, aquí no podemos hacer nada y sólo siento que se angustian más y más a cada segundo — luego de un corto silencio añadió —. Como yo; me angustia verlo, verlos así, y el ambiente del lugar no ayuda en absoluto — dijo mirando su entorno y la entrada y salida de personas.

Después de pasarle los datos exactos del lugar, Candy colgó, esperando que su hermano no tardara mucho. Luego camino hacia donde su novio y su cuñada estaban, seguían en la misma posición, Candy fue acompañarlos uniéndose al abrazo.

...

Otra hora transcurrió, mismo tiempo en que la lluvia no aumentó pero tampoco cesó. Un hombre alto, rubio con ojos azul como el cielo en calma, apareció en la entrada cerrando un gran paraguas, mismo que colocó en el primer sitio que encontró; buscó rápidamente con la mirada. Aún no escaneaba todo el lugar cuando la vio hacerle señas.

En una banca de un rincón era donde se encontraban, Candy acompañada por una chica y un chico ambos de caballera castaña y con cara desencajada; la ansiedad se encerraba en esos rostros, pero no por ello no se podía apreciar que ambos era personas no de escasos recursos, no maleantes, no todo lo que Albert pudo recrear en su mente del galán de su pequeña; al contrario aquella pareja de hermanos eran muy apuestos, bueno, al menos no podía decir que su hermana tuviese mal gusto. Apenas se acercaba cuando la chica castaña se levantó, alcanzó a escuchar algo así como que saldría a fumar. Todo parecía indicar que sólo Candy había notado su presencia, pues la joven pasó junto a él sin mirarlo, como tampoco lo miraba el supuesto novio de su hermanita.

—¿Terry? -

El joven volteó a ver a la doctora pecas al escuchar su nombre, ella seguía ahí después de tantas horas; después de que él le dijese que se fuera a descansar, después de verlo enojado, gritando, casi llorando, maldiciendo, y un sin fin de etcéteras, y continuaba en aquel horrible lugar; sin pensarlo la abrazó fuerte para susurrarle al oído "gracias", ignorando que eran vistos por unos ojos azul claro; mismos que pasaron del enojo a los celos, y de los celos a un sentimiento extraño al notar la necesidad y el cariño con los que su hermana era abrazada. Al parecer su pequeña no había caído en las garras de un depredador como él creía, pues en todo el camino no paró de hacerse suposiciones sobre aquel fulano y sus hermanas; no paró de preguntarse ¿quiénes serían o en qué pasos andarían para tener un Aston Martin y estar en esa situación? Pero ahora todo parecía indicar que los chicos eran buenas personas, sólo que una de ellos estuvo en el clásico dilema del momento y el lugar menos indicado.

Candy le dio tiempo a Terry, dejándolo entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien darle al menos ese consuelo que cerró los ojos para reconfortarlo entre sus brazos. Albert seguía observando, todo parecía indicar que su pequeña hermana al fin había encontrado algo por lo que dejar su vida impetuosa atrás; a Dios gracias que sólo había durado unos meses, unos espantosos y horribles meses llenos de estrés para él y su esposa.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos recordó que había que hacer las presentaciones.

—Terry — dijo separándolo un poco, él sólo se recargó de la banca donde se habían sentado sobándose el rostro con ambas manos —. Me tomé la libertad de llamar a alguien — la mirada marina del joven se centró en ella—. Quiero presentártelo. –

El castaño dirigió su vista hacia donde lo hacía el de la doctora pecas, notando al alto hombre rubio parado a unos pasos de ellos; sólo bastó unos segundo para identificarlo, ya había oído hablar de él, se levantó estirando su mano.

—Mucho gusto, tú eres Albert, supongo — el mencionado asintió aceptando el saludo —. Soy Terrence; dudo que Candy te haya hablado mucho de mí, tienes una hermana sumamente terca. Soy su novio, aunque ella lo niegue a veces. –

Era oficial, el tipo le caía bien a Albert; a pesar de la situación era educado, tenía buen porte, respetaba a su hermana y la conocía; además de que todo parecía indicar que la quería que incluso se presentaba como su novio. Por ello, siendo de naturaleza noble y empática, haló un poco de la mano para darle un rápido y fraternal abrazo al joven que acababa de conocer.

—Siento mucho la situación bajo la que nos conocimos, pero la terca de mi hermana me pidió que le ayudara a sacarlos de aquí para despejarlos y evitarles más este nada agradable ambiente. -

Candice se levantó de su asiento con los ojos cual platos, sorprendida al mil por ese recibimiento de parte de Albert a Terry; este segundo estaba demasiado aturdido por todo lo que acontecía que sólo atinó a aceptar el abrazo, sin percatarse de nada más.

—¿Sabes? — Terrence habló una vez libre del fraternal abrazo — Estoy de acuerdo, estando aquí no conseguimos nada y creo que es mejor sacar a Alessa de aquí. -

—¿Tu hermana? -

— Sí, salió a fumar pues quería distraerse un poco — por fin Candy intervenía.

...

Fuera de la estación la lluvia parecía no querer detenerse nunca, tan perezosa que no se molestaba por acelerar su paso pero tampoco a detenerlo. Alessa apenas cubriéndose de las gotas en un techo del estacionamiento, encendía su cigarrillo, dándole una fuerte calada para entibiar sus pulmones; no acostumbraba a fumar, pero en ese instante no encontró otra manera para calmar su ansiedad, toda la situación la rebasaba, además de que tenía una carga de culpa moral; nunca debió de haber jugado esa broma a su hermana, se reclamaba una y otra vez, se repetía que nunca debió dejar sola a Gillian.

Mientras la mujer se veía ensimismada, a unos cinco metros de distancia un hombre con sombrero de ala ancha y un sobretodo negro, la observaba.

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear

(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?

"Bajo la lluvia." "Te estoy llamando, querida" — el hombre pelinegro habló en un susurro —"Busca el camino. ¿No puedes verme parado aquí?" -

Preguntó con evidente ironía, la cara de la hermana Grandchester era un poema marcado de culpa y preocupación; no notaría ni un lobo hambriento a punto de atacarla. Además sabía que no era notado, era simplemente alguien más bajo a lluvia, al igual que aquélla castaña alta.

Se acercó sin importarle hacer o no ruido, no tenía miedo por esconderse, al contrario, mientras más natural y despreocupado actuara menos llamaría la atención. Con un cigarro que tomó de su chaqueta llegó hasta Alessa.

—¿Me darías fuego, hermosa? — dijo mostrando su cigarrillo.

Alessa ni siquiera le miró, sólo le pasó el encendedor que aún tenía entre sus dedos. El hombre encendió su tabaco, con una pequeña calada. Devolvió el encendedor sosteniendo los dedos de la chica para llamar su atención. Alessa lo miró, notando cierto grado de reconocimiento de aquel rostro, aún no se decidía si lo había visto antes cuando el hombre por lo bajo comentó.

—Si te quedas callada te llevo con Gilly -

La sensación de ahogo la invadió de inmediato; no sabía si moverse, gritar, golpear al susodicho quien ya le apuntaba con un arma, que quién sabe cómo y en qué momento sacó; misma arma que la mujer sintió como era encajada en un costado por debajo de sus costillas derechas cuando el tipo se acercó a ella.

—Sí, tengo a tu hermanita, es pequeña pero se sabe defender; no me obligues a golpearte como lo hice con ella — ante el leve movimiento de Alessa quien reaccionó ante lo escuchado, el hombre de inmediato agregó —. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo que no te pida. Si me pasa algo ¿quién crees que sufrirá las consecuencias? ¿Te doy pistas?, es bajita, de cabello castaño y ojos como los tuyos. Mejor hazme caso y actúa como si me conocieras de toda la vida. –

Despacio la chica asintió, para con calma analizar al que sería su raptor y quien presumía de tener a Gillian.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Alessa preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Que me acompañes, tu hermanita se siente sola. -

—Estamos en la estación de policía ¿sí lo has notado? — quiso que el hombre viera un obstáculo a sus planes.

—Por eso nadie sospecha nada. Ni tú — él pasó su mano por los hombros de ella quien de inmediato respingo —. Tranquila y sígueme, o Gilly la puede pasar peor — Alessa lo miró con los ojos desorbitados — Sí, peor. ¿Ya te dije que la golpee? No se calmaba, me mordió, tan lindos ojos que tiene y ahora uno no podrá abrirlo por unos días. -

Alessa se rindió ante tal comentario sintiéndose impotente y más culpable; su hermanita había sido golpeada y esperaba, sólo eso; bajó la vista y se mordió un labio para contener las lágrimas. El tipo gozó ante el gesto que produjo por lo que con saña agregó.

—¿Sabes? También soy culpable por lo de su brazo; bueno es muy pequeña, creo que la debí de haber apretado menos fuerte. –

Alessa lo miró con odio; deseaba estrangular al maldito, pero también no quería que Gillian padeciera más, ella se sentía completamente responsable por lo ocurrido; si no hubiese querido embromar a su hermana haciéndola estacionar sola el lujoso auto de su hermano, nunca habría estado sola. Nunca habría existido la posibilidad de que se la llevara si ambas hubiesen estado juntas.

Así que se fue con el hombre pelinegro sin chistar. De inmediato saliendo del estacionamiento de la estación, una camioneta estaba ahí, esperando por sus pasajeros. Pidió a Alessa subir en el lado del pasajero, pero por el lado del conductor para no quitarle la vista ni el arma de encima. Una vez que él se instaló en el lugar del conductor el tipo pidió a la joven sacar algo de la guantera, una jeringa ya preparada.

Needles are piercing through my skin

I'll tell you the feeling what it's like

Is life just all about deception?

Please don't be a part of a fairy tale,

but you're so young to play with thy own will

Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom?

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear

(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?

(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear

(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein

Needles are piercing through my skin

I don't fear the fucking life

—No me inyectarás eso — la chica Grandchester ladró.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso — él también ladró aquello, para agregar con ironía —. Además sólo es un poco de Ketamina*, tan poco que no te dormirá, pero sí te hará volar y por lo tanto serás más cooperativa. Por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que si me pasa algo a mí, Gilly no la libra. -

—Estás loco — Alessa aseguró, el hombre la miró a los ojos sosteniendo la jeringa entre ambos.

—"Te diré el sentimiento que tengo. La vida es solamente un engaño." Así que mejor deja de creer que estás en un cuento de hadas. -

—Esto lo pagarás tarde o temprano — la joven no se amilanó.

—"No le temo a la Puta vida." — el tipo aseguró al tiempo que le aplicó la inyección sin cuidado alguno ni preámbulo, apretando tan fuerte el brazo de la chica para resaltarle las venas.

Notas:

Ketamina (clorhidrato) se usa clínicamente como un anestésico general. Es considerado un anestésico manso, pero por sus efectos es utilizada como droga ya que a dosis bajas, se consigue un sentimiento apacible, soñador. Los usuarios informan de la sensación de flotar y salir ligeramente fuera de su cuerpo. El entumecimiento de las extremidades también es común. Con dosis superiores produce un efecto alucinógeno que puede hacer sentir al usuario muy lejos de su cuerpo, esta experiencia se llama entrar en un "agujero K", se ha comparado con una experiencia de muerte cercana, con las sensaciones de subir y separarse del cuerpo. En su presentación líquida, se utiliza con jeringuilla, inyectado, normalmente por vía intravenosa (I. V.), esta presentación se usa en consumidores con fuerte adicción.

.

.

.

 _Gracias por perderse en las maravillosas letras de mi adorada amiga Gissa, esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como nosotras escribiendo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notitas mías:**

Sí bueno… empezó un poco de drama, los hermanos Grandchester no la pasan nada bien y ese tipejo que se llevó a las chicas perdió unos cuantos tornillos… al menos sirvió de algo su locura y Candy ya admitió que Terry es su novio ¡AL FIN! =D

.

.

.

 **Saritanimelove.** ¡Jaja! Nos encanta que lo disfrutes hermosa, ya se merecían una entrega como esa ¿no crees? Más cerca, con calma, disfrutándose uno al otro. ¿Verdad que Gissa es MÁGICA describiendo esas escenas? Bueno todo lo que hace está lleno de magia en realidad =P Terry es muy convincente linda, pero seamos honestas ¿quién le puede negar algo a ese hombre? Y bueno sí, un envidioso está haciendo todo lo que puede para dañar a Terry, ¡pero así le va a ir por nefasto! Candy ya abrió los ojitos hermosa, y sospecho que sí va a provechar todo lo que pueda =D ¡nosotras adoramos que adores la historia mil gracias! ¡Y gracias por leer y comentar!

.

 **Eli.** A ese actor de quinta se le fue la olla hermosa, envidia y mucho más es lo que siente. Ya irás viendo más de sus malas vibras. ¡Jajaja! Las hermanas terremoto ¡jaja! Me dio mucha risa que las llames así, pero sí, es lo que son ¡jeje! Por supuesto que no son unas delicadas damiselas linda, claro que son de armas tomar ¡ya verás! Nos alegra que te agraden, quisimos darle una familia linda a Terry n.n Y como habrás visto hoy, Candy ya cedió, algo bueno salió de la complicada situación que están atravesando ahora los hermanos Grandchester. Saludos y abrazos para ti.

.

 **Agus.** Oh sí le irá mal al causante de ese daño linda; no te preocupes porque de que la paga, la paga. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar aquí y en UOTG!

.

 **Blanca G.** ¡Jaja! Esas hermanitas son buenas en su trabajo, que es apoyar en TODO a Terry; incluido aprovechar lo que esté a su alcance para ello ¡jeje! Nos alegra que disfrutaras linda, saludos.

.

 **Becky7024.** Sí, alguien tenía que poner orden ¿Y quién mejor que el mismo Terry? Es maduro y sí le afectó lo de Candy, pero a final de cuentas lo de ellos no era nada formal todavía, así que tuvo que tomarlo con filosofía. Candy tuvo sus confusiones y se desató es cierto, pero ya encontró un ángel que la está ayudando a dejar eso atrás, como habrás visto ;-) sí, cacharon al Principito con las manos en la masa ¡jajajaja! Pero ya ves, no pasó de sus burlas y de sacarle pase para acompañarlo al set de grabación ¡jeje! Nuestros rebeldes adorados ya se engancharon ambos linda, ¡ya son novios! =D

.

 **Amrica Gra.** ¡Jeje! Terry necesitaba unas hermanas así, ya ves que ya Candy aceptó que el bombón es su novio ¡al fin! Ya pronto se enterarán de sus sentimientos verdaderos ya verás n.n

.

 **Claus.** ¡Hermosa! ¡Gracias por comentar aquí y en UOTG! Aidan… al tipo se le fue la pinza de plano. Me temo que el sufrimiento de Terry es inevitable linda, pero al menos sirvió de algo eso y Candy ya aceptó que es su novio. ¡Jajaja! Genial que te encantan esas hermanas =P nosotras nos divertimos muchísimo con ellas también =D, también amamos que tenga familia que lo ama, ¡se lo merece más que nadie! Saludos para ti linda, y gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Raven.** Por supuesto que todas correríamos a sus brazos linda, ambos se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten, y como habrás visto, ya son novios "oficiales" Nos la hicieron de emoción pero toda situación difícil también trae consigo algo bueno como habrás leído hoy. Y quien le hizo eso a Terry lo pagará, ya verás n.n ¡besos para ti también linda!

.

 **Luly.** ¡Jaja! Nos encanta que ames a las hermanitas, ¡son la onda! Terry se merecía una familia que lo ame ¿no crees? Candy… ¡ya se puso las pilas! ¿Ves que no duraría su etapa locuaz? Gracias por leer y comentar hermosa.

.

 **Sofía Saldaa.** Mil gracias, nos hace felices que te haya gustado así. Por supuesto que la pecosa sabía lo importante que es el bombón para ella, pero fingía que no ¡jeje! Ellos siempre estarán unidos linda, su relación empezó rara pero se va afianzando de a poco; y bueno esas hermanas siempre saben aprovechar las situaciones para sacarles provecho ¡jajaja! Pero definitivamente adoran a Terry, lo miman, cuidan y apoyan en todo =D y pues… sí, les tocó ahora a las chicas T.T ¡GRACIAS a ti! Por leer y tus comentarios hermosos y extensos. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Terry Orión.** ¡Jajajajaja! Vaya con la lección aprendida mon amour… pensé que dirías algo como "no olvidar que puede haber moros en la costa si tengo a la chica en mi habitación" ¡jaja! X-D merci preciéux! Por regalarnos de tu tiempo para leer y comentar… veamos qué opinas de este nuevo capítulo, y también queremos saber si hay otra lección aprendida, bisous pour toi trèsor!

.

 **Patty Quintana.** Muchísimas gracias hermosa, nos hace felices que te guste este fic. Ah Candy siempre lo supo pero no quería admitirlo ni para ella misma, lo amó desde que lo vio ¿y quién no? ¡Jaja! La respuesta a tu duda será presentada en los siguientes capítulos linda, no se te pasó ¡jeje! Lo que sí te puedo decir desde ya, es que esa etapa locuaz de Candy ya acabó. Gracias y cuídate también, ¡te enviamos abrazos!

 **Atte:**

 **Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._

" **Requiem for a Dream** " ("Lux Aeterna"), canción compuesta por Clint Mansell.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Angel of Mine**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame DV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Requiem for a Dream**

 **.**

 **By Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Le ruego que se tranquilice caballero, no comprendo bien lo que dice. –

Un agente de la estación intentaba calmar a un enardecido Terrence que vociferaba a todo pulmón lo incompetentes que eran todos en ese maldito sitio. Su estado alterado era tal, que su muy bien controlado acento británico ya no estaba siendo tan controlado, y se dificultaba un poco comprenderle claramente; amén de haber tirado de lado su exquisita elegancia y educación, y liberar el legendario temperamento Grandchester insultando a todo aquél que se cruzara en su camino…

—¡Son una partida de inútiles! ¡Primero no hacen NADA por localizar a Gilliam y ahora desparece Alessa en sus putas narices! ¡¿Qué maldita clase de imbéciles son?! Exijo que me las traigan a ambas AHORA, o juro que haré tal escándalo que hasta en China se darán cuenta de su estupidez – bramaba como toro de lidia el guapísimo castaño.

Por supuesto, su exigencia no podía ser atendida como por arte de magia; pero la desesperación había hecho presa de él desde el momento en que salieron buscando a su Flaca un rato antes, sin encontrarla por ningún lado a ella tampoco.

Terry temblaba de rabia, miedo, incertidumbre e impotencia; había intentado controlarse cuando al salir no vio a su adorada hermana mayor, pensando que tal vez había ido a la cercana cafetería; por supuesto hacia allá fue acompañado de Candy y Albert, quienes intercambiaban miradas de preocupación al ver al gallardo joven más inquieto cada minuto que pasaba.

Al no localizarla, y con una palidez de muerte instalada en su maravilloso rostro, obvio la llamó al celular… llamada que no fue respondida ni al quinto intento. Ese fue el detonante del estallido del actor, que entró a la estación como un tornado que arrasaba todo y a todos a su paso.

¡Si no se calma lo encerraremos por desacato y faltas de respeto a la autoridad! – exclamó entonces el capitán, que había salido al darse cuenta del escándalo monumental que se estaba montando afuera de su oficina.

Ahí era donde Terrence seguía gritando, empujando oficiales que lo detenían y ordenando que lo dejaran entrar para hacer con sus propias manos, que el "ignorante e indolente de su jefe levante su fodongo trasero de su silla, y se ponga a hacer su maldito trabajo".

—Terry, tranquilo por favor – intervino la dulce voz de la doctora Andley; quien estaba aterrada de pensar en que a su novio, (que ahora ya no temía sentirlo y llamarlo como tal), le diese un colapso nervioso.

Las notas suaves llegaron a los oídos del dolido inglés quién como presa de un trance se volvió hacia ella, con la mirada endurecida, lejana…

—Ale… también Ale… - fue lo que atinó a decir antes de verse rodeado de los brazos de la pequeña rubia y liberando al fin las lágrimas que había retenido desde hacía horas, cuando su Refresquito había desparecido.

Recargó la barbilla en la cabeza de su novia, apretando los ojos y el abrazo… sentía que el corazón le latía a un ritmo errático; todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro y una gran presión invadía sus sentidos y le nublaba la razón, sofocándolo, haciéndole sentir que la cabeza le estallaría. Solamente el ardor en su alma y la calidez del cuerpo pequeño de su pecosa, le recordaban que no estaba en medio de una pesadilla…

Candy se aferró de él llorando también. La mataba verlo así, le dolía hasta el alma no poder hacer nada para calmar el rabioso dolor que sabía él estaba pasando; no sabía que otra cosa hacer sino contenerlo; no se despegaría de él hasta que esas locas de sus queridas cuñadas aparecieran.

Albert observaba la escena conmovido… por supuesto quería comprender al novio de su pequeña, él se volvería loco si algo le sucediera a ese solecito que era la revoltosa de Candice; y a este chico le habían arrebatado a sus dos hermanas el mismo día.

Fue entonces que una de las agentes que se habían movilizado en la búsqueda de la segunda hermana desaparecida, entró llevando el bolso de la chica, que había encontrado en el lado oeste del estacionamiento de la estación.

El rubio se acercó a la joven policía al escuchar que ella le informaba a su superior sobre su hallazgo; sabiendo que Terry no estaba en condiciones en ese justo instante, decidió poner manos a la obra en lo posible. Si Candy a quien veía muy afectada por la situación, estaba así, entonces con eso se reafirmaba en cada segundo que esos hermanos eran buenas personas; así que él haría lo que pudiese por ellos, por su hermanita.

—Disculpe señorita, las chicas desaparecidas son conocidas mías; ¿me puede por favor indicar dónde localizaron el bolso? –

Para ese instante, el exabrupto de Terrence había disminuido, y él estaba en mejor control de sus emociones; sabía que tenía que mantenerse firme y controlado, por sus hermanas. Así que cuando la joven les dijo en dónde había encontrado los enseres de Alessa, el británico escuchó.

—Supongo que tienen cámaras en el estacionamiento ¿no? – cuestionó Terry, una vez supo que ahí localizaron las pertenencias de su Flaca.

—Así es, pero necesitamos que primero se levante la denuncia de desaparición y luego… -

—Mi otra hermana también fue secuestrada, ¿no se puede simplemente incluir su nombre en la primera denuncia y ya? Necesitamos agilizar su búsqueda –

El varón Grandchester habló entre dientes, sofocando sus ganas de volver a gritar; y con una resaltada vena palpitándole notoriamente en la frente.

En otras circunstancias, seguramente habría hecho despliegue de todo su arrollador encanto para obtener lo que deseaba, pero ahora no tenía cabeza ni ánimos de sonreír y ser amable… lo único que deseaba era tener a sus hermanitas con él, a salvo.

Y a pesar de que obviamente Alessa también había sido llevada, la imposible burocracia le obligó a levantar una nueva acta; misma situación que tomó al menos tres valiosos cuartos de hora. Uno de los detectives más experimentados y empáticos los estaba apoyando al menos; pero con todo y sus esfuerzos, no logró evitar el papeleo y el tener que solicitar una orden para revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras.

—Esto es inaudito – siseaba Terry con la furia brotándole a borbotones por cada poro de su piel.

Cada minuto perdido, era un minuto que Gilliam y Alessa la pasaban mal, y eso no lo toleraba.

Caminaba cual león hambriento y enjaulado; sacó un cigarrillo y lo quisieron echar para que fumara afuera, pero la sola mirada asesina que le dirigió a la agente que lo intentó, bastó para disuadirla y permitirle hacer lo que le diera la gana. Candy, quien no se le despegaba ni por equivocación; acarició el brazo de su novio, para llamar su atención.

—Terry, mi amor – sí… ya no le quedaba duda alguna, lo amaba; y ese era el momento preciso de demostrarlo.

El castaño, quién a pesar de su ofuscación y aturdimiento no dejó de reparar en la forma en que fue llamado por su pequeño torbellino rubio; se volvió a mirarla con los ojitos grandes, llenos de asombro estelar. La intensidad zafírea que recibió, logró hacer ruborizar a la doctora pecas; quien atinó a sonreír tímidamente, pero no permitió que ello le impidiera decir lo que pensaba.

—Amor… - repitió, reafirmando con ello sus sentimientos, más para ella que para otra persona - sé que tú eres fuerte; Gilly y Ale también lo son. Yo… creo que tal vez las tenga la misma persona, y si están juntas estarán bien hasta que las localicen; verás que ellas vuelven pronto –

Ella le acarició con dulzura la mejilla, y Terrence cerrando los ojos acercó más su rostro para acariciar con él, la palma de su pecosa… luego le tomó la blanca mano para depositarle un tierno beso en la cara interna de la muñeca, y después pasar su brazo por los hombros de su chica, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de ella envolver y calmar sus fríos temores.

La lógica de la idea era apabullante, por supuesto era imposible que ambas mujeres fuesen secuestradas el mismo día por dos personas ajenas entre sí…

—Terry – Albert se acercó a él seguido del detective Cartwright – el detective tiene algunas preguntas para ti. -

El amable y curtido caballero llegó entonces para guiarlos a su escritorio, en donde replanteó las preguntas de rutina, ahondando un poco más para buscar indicios del perpetrador del secuestro. ¿Enemigos? ¿Gente extraña rondándolos? ¿Novios celosos de las chicas? ¿Allá en Inglaterra son gente reconocida? ¿Alguna venganza?

Nada… la familia Grandchester Baker manejaba perfil bajo, incluso los rostros de los tres hermanos eran prácticamente desconocidos… aunque no así sus padres. Dicho sea de paso, así fue como Candice y Albert supieron que Terry y sus hermanas eran hijas de los reconocidos y muy ricos empresarios hoteleros británicos, (Albert se quedó patidifuso cuando también supo que su cuñado era un famoso actor de teatro y ahora de cine); esto terminó por eliminar cualquier rastro de duda que el rubio hermano de la doctora hubo tenido respecto a ellos.

Y hablando de Richard y Eleanor… El actor tuvo que tomar la dura decisión de llamarlos para informarles; quiso manejar todo por su cuenta cuando el Refresquito desapareció, tenía a su Flaca con él y juntos lo resolverían, pero ahora… además jamás lo perdonarían si no les avisaba. Suspiró sin ganas, sentía el estómago revuelto y la boca seca y con un saborcillo amargo, pero debía hacerlo; y de paso dejar caer todo el peso de las influencias de su poderosa familia, para hacer que esa panda de estúpidos policías angelinos se moviera más rápido.

Así que tomando aire y con toda la firmeza y decisión que sus hermanitas necesitaban de él, empezó a hacer algunas llamadas muy importantes, ante la atenta mirada de Candice y Albert; quien había por cierto, localizado a Patty para que los alcanzara en la estación y apoyara a su hermana, y de ser posible, llevase algo de comida para todos.

.

…

.

Luego de dejar abandonada la camioneta en la que se la llevase en algún callejón de las afueras de la ciudad, el plagiario guiaba a una muy aturdida chica por las oscuras y sucias calles que llevaban a su escondite.

Era una nave industrial abandonada que ahora servía de tiradero de chatarra y coches desahuciados, con al menos 10 almacenes viejos y oxidados.

—Vamos princesa, camina que no tenemos todo el día. – La apuraba el tipo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma en ningún momento.

La llevaba abrazada por los hombros, y Alessa caminaba dando algunos bamboleos, como si estuviese en la superficie de algún buque. Sin embargo, su fortaleza era grande, por lo que intentó zafarse del agarre manoteando torpemente, logrando únicamente que el tipo clavara sus dedos en la delicada carne del hombro de ella; aun así no la doblegó y no le arrancó ni un solo quejido.

—Quieta bonita; recuerda que si haces algo estúpido tu preciosa hermanita pagará las consecuencias. –

—¿Por qué haces esto? – atinó a preguntar de nuevo la castaña, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Su secuestrador no le contestó, solamente la jaló después de pasarle llave a la puerta y dar un puntapié para entrar a su destino, y la empujó hacia adentro sin delicadeza alguna.

La joven Grandchester recién llegada fue llevada hasta el rincón en el que Gilly estaba tirada en una sucia frazada, atada de manos y pies y amordazada. Cuando Alessa la vio, no logró reprimir las lágrimas, y miró con un indecible odio al sujeto; quien ya se había quitado el sombrero y el sobretodo. Seguía con la idea de haberlo visto antes, pero no lograba precisar dónde… cómo deseaba en ese momento tener la prodigiosa memoria fotográfica de su Principito.

Fue arrojada bruscamente al lado de la otra chica, que si bien no estaba inconsciente, tampoco tenía dominio total de su cuerpo, pues le habían administrado una nueva dosis de ketamina.

Tenía los labios ya resecos, y sus hermosos y azules ojos lucían vidriosos, con la mirada desenfocada y el cabello pegado al cuello y frente por el sudor; temblaba y la miró intentando enfocar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque uno de los párpados estaba muy inflamado y morado… cuando la reconoció, sus zafiros (o al menos el que podía verse), destellaron con una mezcla de alegría, miedo y fortaleza. Ale devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con idénticas emociones…

El sitio era caliente y sofocante; olía a humedad y óxido, y la escasa iluminación intermitente le daba un aura tosca y casi apocalíptica al lugar. A lo lejos se dejaba escuchar una intensa melodía (Requiem for a Dream), contrastando de forma casi ridícula con el lúgubre e industrial ambiente, y otorgando una atmósfera surrealista a toda la situación.

Alessa fue atada de manos y pies también. No pudo poner resistencia, pues aunque lo deseaba con toda el alma, no era dueña de sus movimientos totalmente; además deseaba evitar que Gilly fuese todavía más dañada.

—¡Imbécil cobarde! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¿Por qué haces esto, qué te hemos hecho? – ladró, totalmente furiosa.

Un fuerte bofetón cruzó su blanco rostro; dejando de inmediato la tierna mejilla enrojecida y los ojos llorosos de la mayor de las chicas, quién apretó los párpados y dientes para no darle el gusto al fulano de verla romperse; ¡era una Grandchester! Y ellos jamás se doblegaban ante nada ni nadie…

—Si no te callas juro que esa impresionante belleza que ambas tienen, será historia –

La amenazó el tipo sacando una navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y trazando con la punta de la misma, un camino desde la sien izquierda de la chica, hasta sus labios. La inglesa guardó silencio, pero no por ello midió su expresión de total asco y desprecio por aquél que las privase de su libertad.

Él la miró con burla… su cómplice se acercó para preguntarle si quería otra dosis también para la "nueva inquilina"; a lo cual el principal perpetrador del crimen se negó, alegando que era más divertido tenerlas así y verlas sufrir _; "el pendejo de su hermano debe estar revolcándose de desesperación",_ fue el pensamiento con el que el tipo se regocijó.

Luego se retiraron de ahí, dejando a las jóvenes recargadas en la helada pared; las vigilarían desde un sillón que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

—Gilly, hermanita ¿estás bien? – la voz de Alessa se dejó escuchar en un murmullo, temerosa de saber qué le habían hecho a la chica.

La joven asintió un par de veces, y ambas se arrastraron para acercarse y quedar juntas; dándose un abrazo sin brazos, con la mirada.

—Lo lamento tanto… - empezó a sollozar la mayor, con la culpa atenazándole el corazón con brasas ardientes. – No debí dejarte sola… -

Gilliam abrió su ojo sano con asombro, en ningún momento se le ocurrió culpar a Ale por nada; negó enfáticamente con la cabeza e intentó hablar, pero con la mordaza solamente salían sonidos guturales de su irritada garganta.

La otra chica dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, por supuesto que ella tenía la culpa de que su pequeña princesa estuviera ahí y en semejantes condiciones; y ahora también Terry estaría muy preocupado, ¡y también era por causa de su descuido! No tenía idea de cómo haría para volver a mirarlo a la cara; no solamente había provocado que se llevaran al adorado Refresquito de su hermano, sino preocupación y dolor doble para él, y para sus padres. Cerró los ojos y se mordió con tal fuerza los labios, que sangró del inferior. Sin embargo, el empujón de parte de su hermana, así como la expresión de su ojo sano, le indicaban que la estaba regañando por su dureza consigo misma; la mayor comprendió, debía dejar de torturarse así… decidió que Gilly tenía razón, no era momento de compadecerse; tenía que ser fuerte, por todos…

Entonces sintió la suave piel de la mejilla de Gilliam apretarse a su hombro, la chica se había acercado a ella tratando de reconfortarla.

Gilly la conocía bien y sabía con certeza que su hermana se sentía totalmente responsable, y deseaba hacerle saber que no era así… Levantó el rostro para mirar fijo a Alessa; en un solo gesto se comprendieron, como siempre… estaban juntas, y juntas saldrían de eso.

.

…

.

En la estación de policía había un caos, pues un remolino de periodistas pugnaban por entrar y hablar con Terrence Grandchester, y obtener al menos algunas palabras suyas respecto al secuestro de sus hermanas; claro que la noticia ya circulaba como reguero de pólvora en los medios tradicionales y electrónicos… eso añadía más peso a las exigencias de la estrella. De hecho, él mismo a través de su agente había soltado un "pequeño rumor" al respecto; necesitaba empujar todo lo posible a la policía y sabía por experiencia propia, que la prensa era un poderoso medio de presión.

También el Embajador de Reino Unido en persona se encontraba ahí haciendo ejerciendo más intimidación, porque evidentemente las hermanas eran ciudadanas de su país y Terry no había perdido tiempo en llamarlo; los Grandchester Baker eran amigos personales del diplomático, y el embajador no escatimaría en esfuerzos para que las pesquisas se realizaran con la mayor celeridad.

Por supuesto, todo ese escándalo mediático no era nada conveniente para las autoridades locales ni federales, quienes también ya habían enviado a sus agentes del FBI para colaborar con la búsqueda y rescate de las chicas Grandchester, y ahora había todo un pequeño ejército trabajando en el caso.

Terry había jurado que usaría todo el alcance de su familia y su propia influencia para dar con sus hermanas, y eso justamente estaba haciendo; no se estaba guardando nada. Su preciada privacidad y bajo perfil quedaron relegados, había prioridades…

¿Resultados? Las dichosas autoridades obviaron sus infernales trámites burocráticos y de inmediato liberaron las grabaciones de las cámaras del estacionamiento, así como habían asignado mucho más elementos en la búsqueda; ya que según los vídeos, Alessa fue abordada por un sujeto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, la había hecho subir a una camioneta y partieron de ahí. Como era un día lluvioso y nublado, la matrícula del vehículo no se veía claramente, y mucho menos el rostro del sospechoso; quien para mayor dificultad de identificación, y desespero del inglés, iba cubierto por un sobretodo y un sombrero; pero al menos pudieron seguir el recorrido de la camioneta hasta el sitio en que fue dejada, a donde se dirigió un contingente de agentes a seguir todas las pistas posibles.

.

…

.

Unas horas después, en el aeropuerto se encontraba un abatido joven de bellísima pero triste mirada zafiro, acompañado de su ahora inseparable doctora Pecas, Patty (que lo miraba intentando disimular su embeleso, por cierto) , y su recientemente adquirido cuñado; mientras esperaban que el jet que sus padres alquilaron arribase.

El embajador y un ahora amable y cooperativo capitán de LAPD, se habían sumado a los esfuerzos de Candy, Patty, Albert y el detective Cartwright para sacarlo de la estación; jurándole que lo mantendrían informado de cualquier avance en la investigación. Obvio él debía comunicarse de inmediato si le llegaban a pedir rescate, cosa que hasta el momento no había sucedido. Eso le hacía tener escalofríos de terror al actor; si no era un secuestro, ¿qué quería el tipo que se las llevó? ¿Acaso era un rapto? Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar eso, ¿Un asesino en serie? ¡Dios santo! Un terrible temblor se apoderó de él y Candy lo notó enseguida.

—Terry, toma esto por favor – le tendió un jugo y una píldora, misma que él miró con recelo. – Es un tranquilizante, estás muy angustiado… - se lo volvió a ofrecer.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya novedad! No veo razón para estarlo ¿sabes? – su vena irónica salió a relucir.

En otras circunstancias, el ingenio y orgullo de la rubia habrían salido al frente a responder su rudeza; pero dada la situación, comprendió que la tolerancia y nervios de su galán estaban al límite. Llevaban ya casi 18 horas en la más absoluta incertidumbre, y el estoico y férreo Terrence estaba ya al borde de la histeria, la desesperación lo había hecho su presa desde hacía mucho. Candy le dejó un tierno beso en los labios, pues había conseguido que al menos tomara asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera VIP en la que esperaban a los padres de él.

—Tus papás no tardan en llegar, y creo que sobre todo tu madre, necesitará verte bien al menos a ti. –

Frases cortas y totalmente en razón. Terry la miró… cuando dejaron la estación de policía, prácticamente lo obligaron a ir a su departamento a ducharse y despejarse un poco; Albert y Patricia fueron a casa de las doctoras por algunas pertenencias de la rubia por sabio consejo de Patty, quien sabía que su terca amiga no se despegaría ni un segundo de su novio. Y así fue… Eso el apuesto británico lo agradecía infinitamente, contar con el apoyo incondicional de la chica le dejó más que claro, que entre ellos las cosas eran mucho más profundas de lo que quiso creer. Sentía que sin ella no lograría mantenerse sereno; Candy estaba a su lado, firme; incluso lo había obligado a comer, bajo amenaza de ir con el chisme a sus cuñadas cuando volvieran, ¡y ya vería cómo le iría con ellas al saber que se descuidaba!

Terry abrazó con más fuerza el delicado cuerpo de su torbellino rubio, la besó en la frente antes de recargar nuevamente la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven.

—Lo siento pecosa, no debí hablarte así… - sabía que no era necesario decir más, ella lo entendía.

—Vamos, toma esto por favor. – Le volvió a acercar el jugo y la pastilla, que ahora sí él tomó obedientemente.

—¿No es algo que me hará dormir para que luego puedas abusar de mí verdad? – se obligó a bromear. Ella le regaló una risilla y un leve manotazo.

—No, pero me has dado una magnífica idea mi querido mocoso engreído – le dijo pícara.

Terry iba a agregar algo pero entonces una ejecutiva del aeropuerto se acercó a avisarles que el vuelo de sus padres acababa de aterrizar. Afortunadamente, la seguridad del sitio, así como los agentes que los federales y el embajador de UK enviaron para resguardar a la estrella, no habían permitido que periodistas ni chismosos importunaran al famoso y talentoso actor.

Miró otra vez a su novia, quién le dedicó una mirada llena de amor, diciéndole sin palabras que ella estaba ahí, que fuese fuerte.

Se levantaron ambos, se alisaron la ropa y el cabello y se encaminaron a la sala de arribos de los vuelos privados; una vez ahí, Terry exhaló un profundo suspiro, dándose valor; y de la mano de la doctora se acercó a la puerta al momento en que esta se abrió, y en ese segundo, él se agachó para susurrarle al oído un suave " _Te amo doctora Pecas"_ …

La rubia se quedó quieta, sin aliento… sus esmeraldas brillaron intensamente, y atinó a sonreír pues su corazón se había detenido al escuchar esa corta pero maravillosa frase. Terry supo que ella sentía lo mismo con sólo mirarla… la pecosa se había quedado con la boca entreabierta y los ojos destellando, y el castaño le obsequió con otra pequeña sonrisa antes de volver sus intensos zafiros al frente.

Candy llegó con él hasta sus papás, pero se soltó y discretamente decidió darles su espacio pues la elegante pareja tan pronto se adentró, se apresuró a envolver en un apretado abrazo a su hijo.

La rubia observó la escena conmovida, no supo en qué instante apareció Albert a su lado, pero se refugió en sus brazos; sin poder evitarlo, recordó una escena parecida tiempo atrás, protagonizada en esa ocasión por los padres de Samantha y el hermano de ella… se le estrujó el corazón y retuvo con fuerza las lágrimas que pugnaban por huir de sus ojos. En esta vez era diferente, tenía que ser diferente; Gilliam y Alessa estaban vivas y volverían, estaba segura.

Los hermanos Andley esperaron a que el difícil y emotivo encuentro se diese; mientras pudieron constatar de dónde es que los hermanos Grandchester habían heredado la belleza, elegancia y presencia que tenían. Y es que Richard se mostraba con porte casi aristocrático, alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos grises, derrochaba fortaleza y autoridad; y Eleanor era un poco más pequeña, grácil y bellísima, rubia, poseedora de esos zafiros verdosos que caracterizaban a sus vástagos; era una pareja muy elegante y sofisticada.

Una vez que se recuperaron un poco, Terry le hizo una seña a los Andley para que se acercaran, dispuesto a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Mamá, papá; les presento a la Dra. Candice Andley mi novia; y a su hermano, el abogado Albert Andley – los mencionados extendieron la mano para saludar - Pecas, Albert; ellos son mis padres, Richard y Eleanor Grandchester. –

Los abrazos y "un placer conocerlos" no se hicieron esperar, pues si los padres de Terrence se sorprendieron con la nueva y encantadora novia de su hermosísimo hijo, no lo hicieron notar. Además tenían cosas más importantes qué atender en ese momento.

Luego de recoger el equipaje, se subieron todos al coche de Albert (un Ford Fusion 2018, gris plata), en el que se estaban trasladando por ser más amplio y discreto que el Aston de Terrence, que además continuaba en los patios de la estación de policía, como parte de la investigación que seguían; y se dirigieron al SLS Hotel en Beverly Hills donde los G-B se hospedarían, y donde los esperaba el asistente personal del embajador, para atenderlos debidamente.

.

…

.

En la bodega donde se encontraban las hermanas Grandchester, el cómplice del secuestrador vigilaba que las chicas estuviesen quietas; les había dado unos sorbos de agua y un trozo de pan como único alimento que él mismo les acercó a la boca, porque no las iban a desatar para nada. Gilly seguía amordazada, como venganza por la tremenda y merecida mordida que le diera al tipejo; sin embargo la mayor no había sido objeto de tal restricción, sabiéndola temerosa de que su hermana fuese más dañada, confiaron en que se quedaría tranquila; y ella sabiamente, guardaba silencio.

Por supuesto, cuando finalmente las dejó para irse a ver televisión al otro extremo del sitio, Ale se acercó a la pequeña con cuidado de no hacer ruido con sus movimientos.

—Acuéstate de lado, trataré de deshacer el amarre de tus manos; aunque tenga que destrozarme los dedos, o arrancarme los dientes – le susurró, con total determinación brillando en sus azules ojos.

La joven asintió de inmediato, mostrando una expresión gemela a la de la mayor de los hermanos, y se dejó caer de lado de su brazo sin lastimarla; unos minutos después, la otra castaña también se acostó y empezó a tratar de deshacer el ajustado nudo que aprisionaba las manos de Gilliam…

.

…

.

Mientras los Grandchester y los Andley cenaban, por invitación de Richard y para ponerse al día con los "avances" de la investigación; en el departamento de policía, el celular de Alessa había terminado de cargarse; pues cuando encontraron el bolso de la chica botado, el dispositivo se había quedado sin batería. El agente Allistair Cornwell, encargado del área de informática y sistemas, lo había conectado a la corriente eléctrica, por atinada sugerencia de Terry, y con la esperanza de que el ingenio de su Flaca hubiese permitido que dejara ahí alguna pista.

En la pantalla de inicio, se encontraba activo el ícono de conversación grabada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura como nosotras disfrutamos escribir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hola de nuevo. Sabemos que no les gusta ver sufrir a Terry, a nosotras tampoco T~T, por eso no se preocupen que el drama no durará mucho, como ven las hermanas terremoto, como les puso Eli, ya están viendo cómo escapar y Terry ya metió toda influencia posible.

Gracias nuevamente a a quien nos lee, quien coloca la historia o/y a nosotras como favoritas o seguidas y a quien nos comenta. Un abrazo a la distancia.

.

 **Claus** : Si, Aidan está detrás de esto. La pecas está ahí. Albert para nosotras es imposible verlo en otra faceta que no sea como hermano. Gracia por leer y comentar aquí y en UOTG.

.

 **Gladys** : En efecto, las cámaras serán revisadas, pero no partan mucho, pero aún así sabrán quien está detrás de todo esto. Sí pobre Terry. Saludos.

.

 **Eli** : Cierto, una gran bajeza que se aproveche de alguien vulnerable,y obvio por la situación Ale lo está. Completamente psicopata. Por supuesto que Terry no se quedaría quieto, tenía que hacer más, hasta lo imposible. Albert es de naturaleza noble, eso nunca se lo quitaremos y claro que algo bueno tenia que surgir de esto, sí íbamos hacer sufrir a Terry al menos que tuviese algo bueno. Gracias por comentar, un fuerte abrazo.

.

 **Sofía** : Un loco lleno de envidia. Como leíste, sí que la golpeó T~T, pobre refresquito. Pobre Ale, tanta angustia, pena y culpa que siente. Candy es un amor, sin duda, a pesar de querer aparentar ser chica mala es la niña dulce de siempre. Albert ta,bien es otro encanto. Pronto se sabrá, pero mira que estás muy cerca de saber que paso. Por supuesto que con Terry a lado de Candy, ¿quien piensa en estar con alguien más? Imposible. Gracias a ti por leer y por tus lindos comentarios. Excelente inicio de semana y un fuerte abrazo desde la ciudad de México.

.

 **Dulce** : Exacto, Aidan tiene a las hermanas Espantosa situación. Pero ellas son fuertes, ya ves, ya están intentando salir ellas solas. Un fuerte abrazo. .

.

 **Guest** : Espantoso lo que les está pasando, pero pronto saldrán. Saludos.

.

 **Amrica** : Los chicos están súper enamorados, y ya lo admiten completamente. Las hermanas, pronto saldrán de esta situación. En efecto, Aidan está detrás de esto. Ellas son fuertes y en efecto, Terry enloqueció pero aún así actuó rápido para agilizar todo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Agus** : lo sentimos, no nos gusta hacerlo sufrir, pero pronto todo quedará resuelto. Gracias por estar presente aquí y en UOTG.

.

 **Luly** : El refresquito está maniatado, y ahora Ale está con ella, pero pronto se resolverá todo, promesa. También nosotras queremos abrazarlo. Aquí el capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar por aquí y allá en fb.

.

 **Momo** : Dentro de la tragedia al menos surgió algo bueno. Por supuesto que no los separaremos, si también nos encanta verlos juntos. Muchas gracia por leer y comentar, abrazos.

.

 **Blanca** : En efecto, Albert tiene cuñado y le ha caído muy bien. Las drogas es un tema fuerte, por eso lo quisimos tratar con cuidado, buscamos una droga cuyos efectos se adecuaran a lo que la historia necesitaba, fuese de fácil adquisición y no causará efectos. Como dices es ficción peor incluso esto requiere documentación. Esos toque de realidad son los que pueden hacer una historia más creíble. Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos.

.

 **Terry** O: Somos malas, lo sé T~T . Todos quisiéramos tener a nuestros seres queridos intocables, en su burbuja de cristal, pero entonces ¿cómo podrían vivir? Saludos bombón y más besos para ti.

.

 **Patty** : Hola, estamos excelente, esperamos que tú también. Ese actor recibirá una buena lección, que de eso nos encargamos nosotras, no lo dudes. Ya lo admite como novio y como su amor, Terry tenía que tener un respiro y Candy es eso. Muchas gracias hermosa, besos y abrazos a la distancia.

.

 **Nally** : Esas hermanas son una locura. Candy definitivamente ya cayó. La envidia es una muy mala consejera, este tipo esta completamente loco por eso ya no le importa cómo lograr sus objetivos. No, más desgracias ya no. Gracias por leer hermosa.

.

 **Saritanimelove** : Las hermanas están con ese actorsucho. Por suerte no sabe nada de Candy sino también hubiera querido ir por ella. Aquí otro capítulo. Gratis por comentar, un abrazo.

.

 **Charo** : sentimos lo del manicura, como ves esto ya está empezando a solucionarse, Terry está moviendo cielo, mar y tierra. Aquí otro capítulo, gracias por estar presente. Saludos.

.

 **Atte: Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry.**

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sólo tú** , canción interpretada por Apocalyptica Ft. Erik Canales

Declaración: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras; el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Seguimos con el drama, pero estamos más que seguras que amarán una buena parte del capítulo X-D

.

.

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame du Verseau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Sólo tú**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham**

 **.**

La pequeña figura de Gilliam Grandchester contrastaba diametralmente con la cara endemoniada que tenía. Girando al rededor del precioso Aston Martin de su hermano se preguntaba cómo estacionarlo sin provocarle un sólo rayón, además de cuestionarse por qué el estacionamiento del centro comercial ya se hallaba tan lleno a esas horas de la mañana. El claxon de un auto tras ella le hizo comprender que tenía que moverse de ahí por lo que volvió a subirse al auto y manejar lo más cuidadosa posible.

—Terrence necesito que compres autos automáticos o menos lujosos, o al menos con volantes ingleses y no sólo autos ingleses para consumidores americanos. No entiendo cómo manejar esta cosa del lado contrario – reclamó al aire la chica llena de frustración.

Entonces a lo lejos descubrió que había una parte del estacionamiento que estaba vacía, sí la más lejana, aquella de donde la gente huía para no caminar demasiado o para no encontrarse con una pareja de adolescentes intensos, sin embargo ahí de seguro no le haría ni un mínimo rasguño al Aston. Con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió hacia allá, tan cuidadosa de no estrellarse que no se percató del deportivo Audi TT negro que circulaba a unos escasos cincuenta metros tras de ella.

A pesar de estar en una parte sin autos alrededor, a Gilly le costó trabajo estacionarse, el Aston de Terry la ponía nerviosa, sabía que en última instancia podría comprarle otro a su hermano; finalmente ellos eran propietarios de una gran cadena de resorts pero, prefería simplemente hacer las cosas cuidadosamente porque sabía el significado que ese precioso carro tenía para su hermano; no era el lujo, no era la apariencia, sino que era el fruto de su esfuerzo y talento, algo que se había costeado él mismo, por ello la chaparrita no quería ni respirar al aparcarlo.

Al final de la titánica tarea, Gilly salió del auto sólo para contemplar el excelente trabajo realizado, pero tardó más en salir que en lo que sintió como era tomada por la cintura y empujada nuevamente hacia el interior.

El primer impacto fue completamente sorpresivo, tanto que por cinco eternos segundos quedó sin habla, con el cerebro en blanco tratando de poner orden a la situación. Luego de eso, la realidad llegó como relámpago, ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro del auto y un hombre empujándola con todo su peso, no podía dar patadas por la posición; sólo media un metro con cincuenta y cinco centímetros, y estaba de espaldas a un hombre del aparecer casi el doble de su peso, imposible aventarlo, por lo que ladeó un poco la cabeza para buscar una zona sensible de la cara del sujeto y ahí aventó un fuerte cabezazo que no dio donde ella quería pero sí logró que el sujeto maldijera y dejara de forcejear un instante, mismo que ella aprovechó para girarse y patearlo con ambos pies.

El tipejo apenas y logró agarrarse de la puerta del Aston, si no lo hubiese logrado Gilliam hubiera podido emprender una larga carrera, pero ella había colocado sus pies en el piso cuando un mano la tomó por el cuello para regresarla.

—Estúpida, ya quédate quieta — el sujeto le puso el brazo presionándola de los hombros contra el asiento para con la otra mano sacar una jeringa.

En los siete minutos que a la joven inglesa le tomó estacionarse, el sujeto de lo más divertido preparó una dosis de Ketamina, de la que él mismo usaba de vez en cuando, sabía que con eso la dejaría muy cooperativa; pero con lo que no contaba era con la fuerza de voluntad de Gilliam quien al ver las intenciones del pelinegro que la aprisionaba fuertemente volvió a defenderse, estiró su cuello para alcanzar el antebrazo frente a su boca y dio una fortísima mordida que arrancó un alarido de dolor al tipo, pero el hombre aun así no la soltaba, ni Gilliam a él, ni cuando el sabor ferroso de la sangre comenzó a llenar su paladar. Fue cuando un colérico derechazo dado directo al bello rostro de la británica terminó con la disputa.

—Maldita perra, eres brava, pero esto lo pagarás y más tu hermanito –exclamó el sujeto tomando el brazo de la joven con tremenda saña para inyectarle lo que había preparado –. Te iba a inyectar menos pero ojalá te quedes en un "agujero K"*. –

...

Gilly no se quedó en un "agujero K", aunque sí tuvo los efectos del mismo, perderse en un abismo y sentir que abandonaba su cuerpo, la sensación más horrible que había tenido en su vida. Al despertar de aquella pesadilla se encontró amarrada y amordazada, con un fuerte mareo y unas increíbles ganas de vomitar que no desaparecían. El sujeto burlón frente a ella no dejaba de decirle perra por aquella prodigiosa mordida que le había dado, y ahora veía con cierto gusto que al parecer habían tenido que vendar el antebrazo del estúpido que la había puesto ahí, Gilly rió y con una gran burla pensó: "valdrá la pena que me pegues de tu rabia si esa mordida se te infecta". El tipejo vio la cara de felicidad de la joven al contemplar su antebrazo, por lo que con esa acción se ganó una nueva dosis de Ketamina, no tan fuerte como la anterior pero lo suficiente para mantenerla entumecida.

...

Era imposible saber si el tiempo se detenía o seguía avanzando, Gilliam parecía perdida en un mundo aparte, hasta que el ruido de su rededor la despertó de su trance. Una voz familiar la hizo intentar abrir los ojos, pero uno era sencillamente imposible hacerlo, al menos no sentía dolor, de algo servía la maldita cosa que le habían metido; pero sí sentía frío, y eso la hacía temblar, y a la vez sudar, todo era tan surrealista, como la imagen de su hermana ya tirada a su lado. Gilly no sabía que tanto de lo que pasaba era real o era fantasía, ¿su hermana estaba ahí?, ¿qué hacer? alegrarse o entristecerse más, sin embargo el verla la hizo sentirse a salvo.

" _ **Sólo tú puedes borrar**_

 _ **El dolor que tengo en mí**_

 _ **Hacerlo que muera y no dejarme morir"**_

Entre nubes y con los ojos vidriosos Gilliam comenzó a reproducir aquella tonada en su mente, esa canción de Apocallyptica que tanto le gustaba y que ahora le parecía tan acertada a su situación. Como en un vídeo clip proyectado frente a sus ojos, la canción comenzó a tomar forma de manera tangible en ese húmedo y sucio lugar.

—¡Imbécil cobarde! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¿Por qué haces esto, qué te hemos hecho? – la voz de su hermana se escuchó.

—Si no te callas juro que esa impresionante belleza que ambas tienen, será historia – otra voz que ya había oído antes.

Las obtusa conversación de Ale y el raptor se entrecruzaban con la canción en su cabeza.

" _ **El cuarto se va a caer y mi alma va a con él**_

 _ **Tratas de desenterrar la idea de verme mal**_

 _ **El odio deja ver que no hay nada que está bien**_

 _ **Pues tú haces que mi alma grite y pida piedad**_

 _ **Dime que es lo que tú quieres que te diga**_

 _ **Si no hay más que hacer."**_

El lugar era inmenso pero a Gilliam le parecía que las paredes se cerraban sobre ella. El sudor y la sed parecían hacerse más presentes. La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que volvía a caer y no quería hacerlo, no otra vez, no esa sensación de separarse de su cuerpo, de morir. Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver cómo maniataban a su hermana. Gilly sentía odio, mucho odio que llenaba todo en su interior, odio por ese mal nacido que le estaba haciendo eso, a ella y a su hermana, a Terry, a sus padres, a Anthony, "Anthony", su novio, había hablado con él muy temprano, pero ¿cuándo lo había hecho?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Gilly, hermanita ¿estás bien? – la voz de Alessa la regresó a la realidad, ella asintió, jamás haría nada por lo que su hermana se sintiera mal.

...

Casi día y medio, treinta y tres horas habían transcurrido desde que Gilliam había desaparecido; y gracias a la tecnología, y el dinero, sus padres ya estaban ahí, en poco más de seis horas habían recorrido el largo trayecto entre Londres y los Ángeles; casi la mitad que en un vuelo comercial, si habían tardado un poco más en llegar había sido por el tiempo que les tomó encontrar el jet que les rentaron y preparar las cosas para el vuelo; ese mismo día habían arribado a las cinco de la tarde, ni un día había transcurrido para que ellos llegaran preocupados por sus hijas, y también por él, por Terry. Todos intentaron cenar algo, que les fue imposible hacer, sólo preocupados y poniéndose al día sobre lo ocurrido.

Desde su departamento Terrence veía la lejanía, todo lo que podía hacer lo había hecho ya. Los reporteros fuera de su edificio, la noticia sobre que él era un Grandchester de la lujosa cadena de resorts G & B sonaba cada cinco minutos, así como la mirada angustiada de su madre eran prueba de ello. Había tanta presión en el departamento de policía de los Ángeles que sólo existían dos posibilidades para ese final, o bien sus hermanas aparecían en cualquier instante con vida, o... la otra posibilidad de cómo pudiesen aparecer era algo que Terry no quería creer como una probabilidad; ellas aparecerían, su flaca y su refresquito estarían con él antes de que otro día terminara.

El guapo hombre tenía su larga cabellera atada, su cara con unas ojeras terriblemente visibles por la falta de sueño, y unas arrugas que de la noche a la mañana habían aparecido rodeando sus bellos ojos marinos. Se giró para intentar despejarse, la gran cobija hecha ovillo en el sillón le hizo hacer un gesto parecido a una sonrisa; su vida había cambiado completamente en esos cuatro meses, desde que por coraje decidió aceptar ese protagónico en Hollywood, cuando él sólo quería hacer teatro. Luego conoció a la doctora pecas y todo cambió; de una aventura pasó a eso, a ella durmiendo acurrucada en su sillón, su cuñado fungiendo como abogado para su familia haciendo frente a todos los cuestionamientos de la policía e incluso la prensa. Y sus hermanas, sus desastrosas hermanas desaparecidas. Todo estaba yendo tan rápido que parecía irreal. Al menos sabía que ella le era incondicional, y lo amaba, no necesitaba escucharlo, Candy lo decía con su presencia. El sonido de su celular con una llamada entrante lo hizo despabilarse, tomó el aparato para responder antes que sus padres se alertaran, al tiempo que se limpió los restos salados de un par de lágrimas que habían rodado por su rostro sin siquiera notarlo.

Albert al otro lado de la línea le pidió que de inmediato se dirigiera al departamento de policía, él solo de preferencia. Así lo hizo.

...

El agente Allistair Cornwell, quien trabajaba en el caso de las hermanas Grandchester no había perdido tiempo, en cuanto pudo puso a cargar el celular que habían encontrado en la camioneta donde se llevaron a la mayor de las hermanas, y donde también habían encontrado rastros de Ketamina.

Cornwell había revisado el celular en cuanto cargó, encontrando una peculiar conversación grabada, no muy fácil de entender en ciertas partes por el sonido de lluvia que había en el ambiente, pero era obvio que se trataba de la chica hablando con su captor; aun así, tenía que ser identificada la voz; por ello el agente se puso en contacto con Albert Andley, hasta ahora abogado representante de los Grandchester para así contactar a una familiar para identificar la voz.

Terrence no tardó en aparecer y hacer lo propio. De principio no lo querían dejar escuchar toda la conversación, pero les fue imposible no hacerlo ya que el reconocido actor fingió no entender lo que se decía y no reconocer la voz; obvio, con las tablas del joven parecía que el nerviosismo no le permitía captar nada. Así que prácticamente escuchó todo, cómo el estúpido tipejo amenazaba a su hermana, cómo se jactaba de haber lastimado a Gilly y toda la sarta de idioteces que le hacían hervir la sangre de coraje. Pero hubo algo que lo congeló y le sorprendió de sobremanera; tanto era su enfoque en comprender lo que se decía que hasta casi al final se dio cuenta. Su asombro fue tal que resultó demasiado evidente; no sólo reconoció la voz de Alessa, sino también la del captor, y así se los hizo saber a los agentes.

...

Fue cuando casi al principio de iniciar el rodaje, Aidan Krueger había hecho una fiesta para celebrar los inicios de grabación, Terry asistió por pura cortesía; lo quisiera o no tenía que hacer relaciones públicas, fue cuando reconoció al tipo que unas noches atrás le había intentado hacer plática en el Lure, aquel Night Club donde conociera a Candy. Desde entonces no le simpatizó, pero también era una realidad que a él no le simpatizaba más de medio mundo. Sin embargo, al parecer algo bueno había surgido de esa noche en que reconoció a Aidan; sabía a donde vivía, y aún mejor, todavía conservaba aquel mensaje de WhatsApp donde el tipejo, actor mediocre, les había mandado a todos la dirección vía Google maps. Pero eso fue algo que no informó ni por casualidad a los agentes; no, quería que les costara al menos unos minutos más que a él encontrarlo.

Con una sonrisa malévola, Terrence se apeó de un Uber sin siquiera despedirse del conductor como su buena educación siempre lo hacía hacer. Caminó hacia la caseta de vigilancia de la exclusiva zona de edificios. No le fue nada difícil entrar, dio el nombre de una chica "x", hizo gala de su carisma, buena pinta y gran calidad actoral para que el guardia creyera que llevaba una sorpresa para su novia; incluso compró unas rosas a un vendedor ambulante que por fortuna encontró una esquina antes del arribo, mismas que lamentablemente terminaron en el cesto de basura.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió al departamento que recordaba a la perfección. Al llegar a la puerta indicada dio un par de toquidos sin obtener respuesta, maldijo alto al creer que el tipejo tal vez no estuviese en su vivienda, cuando un sonido semejante a palabras se dejaron escuchar del otro lado, seguidas por el sonido peculiar de una cerradura abriéndose, pero sólo se entreabrió la puerta, de inmediato la voz de un hombre quejándose le dio la respuesta a esa actitud.

—Hasta que llegaste, ¿cuánta lata te pudieron dar esas dos princesitas? Después de la pequeña revuelta que dieron y que controlamos con poco esfuerzo, era sencillo volverlas a derogar para que vinieras de inmediato aquí. -

Aidan preguntó despreocupado dando la espalda a la puerta, se suponía que su "ayudante" llegaría ahí para dar los últimos informes; sobre todo después de que las hermanitas Grandchester se habían logrado soltar y dar una pequeña paliza al actorcete, que si no hubiese sido por la llegada del compinche y porque las chicas aún tenían un poco de efectos del narcótico, el tipejo no la hubiera librado.

No obstante, Terrence ignoraba ese detalle; sólo sabía que el estúpido frente a él estaba hablando de sus adoraciones, sobre una revuelta que controlaron y de volverlas a drogar, esa sola idea casi le hace sacar al Neanderthal que todo hombre lleva adentro, pero se controló, quería sacarle información antes de dejarlo inconsciente a golpes. Por ello se limitó a cerrar d un fuerte golpe la puerta tras de sí.

—Ten cuidado, que no estás en tu ridícula y sucia casa – gritó furioso Aidan girando para encargar al pobre infeliz que había contratado.

Se quedó congelado, frente a él con una sonrisa cínica Terrence Grandchester lo veía con ojos de diablo, visitante que al distinguir cierto detalle en el rostro de su compañero de trabajo rió con cierto grado de burla y felicidad.

—Lindo adorno el de tu pómulo – comento irónico al ver la abertura que el lado izquierdo del rostro que el secuestrador presentaba –. Espero haya sido regalo de una de mis "Princesitas". –

Krueger no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que Grandchester lo había descubierto, pero al parecer la policía todavía no, ¿correr?, no, su achichincle llegaría de un momento a otro y podría ayudarle con el niño bonito, como lo había hecho con las "niñas bonitas", por eso mejor incordiarlo hasta la muerte y él sabía cómo lo lograría.

—En efecto, fue regalo de unas "princesitas" que me encontré en la calle muy solitas hace unos dos días– con una sonrisa burlesca hablaba –. Primero fue una pequeñita, como muñequita de pastel, que estaba intentando estacionar un Aston Martin –de inmediato el rostro de Terry se contrajo al igual que sus manos para formar un puño –, ya sabes, uno de esos autos costosos. Luego, mi suerte pareció mejorar, ya que vi otra muñequita, un poco más grande, también solita, en medio de la lluvia, fumando un cigarrillo.

—¿Dónde las tienes? –Terry preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

—Sabes que no te lo diré, pero, ¿qué te parece si te platico con lujo de detalle por qué me hicieron esto? – el muy cabrón se relamió los labios al decir aquello –, o más bien, qué les HICE yo para que me lo hicie... –

Obviamente la frase no fue terminada, Terrence olvido el temple que pretendía mantener el tiempo suficiente para sacarle la información sobre el lugar donde ellas estaban, al fin dejo salir a ese hombre de las cavernas que desde que arribó al departamento pugnaba por salir y desplegar todas sus fuerzas. En una milésima de segundo el más que enfurecido actor ya tenía al tipo tirado en el piso, de un certero puñetazo lo había mandado a saludar la lujosa loseta que decoraba el lugar.

—Vamos cabrón, levántate, te voy a enseñar lo que yo te puedo hacer por atreverte siquiera a verlas –Terry grito tan fuerte y con tanto odio, que era seguro que algún vecino ya estuviese llamando a la policía.

—¿En serio?, ¿crees que te tengo miedo? – Desde el piso el insulso intentó seguir con su escarnio –, ¿crees que con tus golpes borrarás lo que ya les hice? –

—¡Hijo de puta! -

Fue todo lo que dijo Grandchester antes de volver a sacar su furia y su ira, Aidan lo supo demasiado tarde; cuando los fuertes brazos de Terrence llenos de adrenalina, lo levantaron del suelo apenas tomándolo por la camisa, y eso sólo por el placer de verlo al rostro antes de comenzar a golpearlo; primero un derechazo al hígado, seguido de otro, y otro puño clavado de ambos lados, para rematar con una patada girada al rostro. Esos sencillos pasos dejaron al tipejo de regreso en piso, con un ojo que pronto quedaría tan morado y cerrado que haría parecer al de Gilly como un rasguño.

—Levántate, dame la satisfacción de volver a tirarte – Terrence le gritó, pero el sujeto no se movió – No, pendejo, no te vas a quedar ahí –por supuesto que el Terry no dejaría ahí las cosas con todo lo que había escuchado.

Una leve sacudida de hombros fue la muestra del increíble ataque de risa que tuvo Aidan, muestra de su enferma mente.

—Sí que te duele que les haya hecho algo, pero sígueme golpeando y nunca las encontrarás. – la carcajada velada provocó un escalofríos en Grandchester, ese tipejo era un demente.

Por ello fue que aquellas palabras detuvieron al británico por ese instante, tenía que encontrar a sus hermanas antes de matar al tipo.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?, ¿por qué te las llevaste? –Terrence siseo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

—Porque quería quitarte todo. Sí, sí, es un estúpido cliché, pero a veces tengo el malsano placer de quitarles cosas importantes a los demás –Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras el actorcete con toda tranquilidad se limpiaba un grueso hilo de sangre de la boca al tiempo que se acomodaba, sentado en el piso junto a un amplio sofá y de lo más cínico agregaba–. Además me quede con la idea de que tú me habías quitado todo por lo que yo había luchado.

—Yo no te quité nada. –afirmó el británico.

—Ese protagónico y sus respectivas ganancias ya eran míos cuando decidiste aceptarlo. –fue la simple respuesta de Aidan.

—¿Por un estúpido protagónico te llevaste a mis hermanas? –el cerebro de Terry no podía procesar aquella idiotez, con frustración se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para pasarlas con fuerza por lo largo de su cabello, luego miro a Aidan y con una frialdad que asustaba declaró con firmeza– Te lo regalo, todo eso, el protagónico, el dinero que va con él y la fama que de seguro también deseabas.

—Claro, a ti de que te sirve si tienes millones. –Aidan ya no podía reír, su rostro comenzaba a hincharse y por ende a doler, pero no por eso dejó de molestar.

Terrence negó con la cabeza y las manos en jarras, era imposible que el tipejo no supiese ya, como todo el mundo, quien era él y los millones de su familia, de seguro ahora lo que haría sería pedirle mucho dinero por sus hermanas, por ello dijo:

—" **Dime que es lo que tú quieres que te diga**

 **Si no hay más que hacer"**

—¿Qué? -preguntó el pelinegro al no comprender muy bien aquello.

—Nada de lo que te diga te hará quedar satisfecho. Dime que quieres que diga o haga para tenerlas de vuelta, ¿cuánto es lo que quieres? -

—La verdad es que ya sé que yo no voy a salir bien librado. Eres un Grandchester de G&B, si hubiese sabido ese detalle, no me hubiera metido con tus influencias –hasta que algo sensato salía de aquella asquerosa boca que no paraba de sangrar–. Por ello, sólo me conformo con lo primero, con la idea original, sólo verte sufrir y eso lo logro haciéndolas sufrir a ellas. -

—Tú lo pediste. -Terrence se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, quien pronto sería una piltrafa.

Esta vez no lo levantó, justo ahí recargado del sofá se le fue encima, dando un golpe tras otro, tras otro, sin importar el sitio exacto donde cayeran los puños. El tipejo ni las manos podía meter, y llegó el momento en que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para intentarlo. Así hubiese continuado el Hermoso y fúrico británico sino es porque dos hombres le tomaron

por los hombros para separarlo del maltrecho cuerpo del molido actor.

Después, todo paso a una velocidad de cámara lenta. La policía había llegado, entrado de inmediato al edificio y al escuchar los ruidos y el grito de "Tú lo pediste", empezaron a derribar la puerta, para encontrar al hermano Grandchester golpeando al principal sospechoso. Terry veía como en película como era alejado de algo deseaba seguir golpeando, como esa mancha roja ni siquiera se movía, el sudor y las lágrimas de coraje y frustración recorrían su rostro. Sus hermanas, ¿dónde estaban sus hermanas?, ¿qué les había hecho?, ¿qué tanto las había drogado? Todas esas dudas pasaban por la mente de Terry dejándolo sin fuerza, la adrenalina se había extinguido y sólo se dejó llevar por los hombres.

No vio cuando lo sacaron del apartamento, ni noto cuando camino por el pasillo o descendió por el ascensor, tampoco se dio cuenta el instante en que fue subido a una patrulla y lo esposaron, sólo mantenía sus pensamientos centrados en sus hermanas.

El detective Cartwright, comenzó a hacerse cargo de él; nadie podía culparlo por haber hecho lo que hizo, sin embargo tuvieron que esposarlo y arrestarlo por obstrucción de una investigación federal. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, a Terry no le pudo importar menos, después de lo que escuchó de labios de Aidan, sabía que había valido la pena ver sus nudillos destrozados. Ahora sólo quería recuperar a su refresquito y a su flaca.

...

Media hora antes de que aquello sucediera, en los límites de la ciudad de Los Ángeles un par de chicas castañas, salían de una sucia y calurosa nave industrial. Sus cuerpos aún les dolían por la sensación que la droga les provocó. Alessa tenía todas las uñas rotas de ambas manos por el esfuerzo de soltar a su hermana, mientras que Gilliam seguía sin poder abrir su ojo izquierdo, pero habían logrado salir a penas Aidan abandonó del lugar; ambas sabían defenderse, el ayudante no les sirvió de nada, sólo esperaron lo suficiente para asegurarse que el tipo creyera que ya estaban calmada y eran fáciles de dominar por un solo hombre.

Las hermanas Grandchester se tomaron de las manos, juntas nadie podía vencerlas.

— **Sólo tú** –dijo Gilliam a Alessa, quien volteó a verla–, **sólo tú puedes calmar mis miedos**. -

Ale abrazó a su hermana fuerte.

—Y tú los míos, hermosa. -

 _Grazie per esserti perso tra i miei scritti_

 **Notas:**

Entrar en un "agujero K", se logra por una sobredosis de Ketamina, se ha comparado con una experiencia de muerte cercana, con las sensaciones de subir y separarse del cuerpo.

. .

 _Gracias por perderse en las maravillosas letras de mi adorada amiga Gissa, esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como nosotras escribiendo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notitas mías:**

.

Para quienes exigíamos que el bombón le diera su merecido a Aidan… bon apetit, ¡jajaja! Como pudieron leer, Terry no le surtió más la despensa únicamente porque los agentes llegaron a rescatar al cretino de Krueger; que si no, lo deja en calidad de puré ¡jeje! Es que les contamos, nuestro precioso inglés tuvo clases con agentes especiales retirados que le enseñaron boxeo, artes marciales y manejo de armas X-D así que Aidan no tenía ni una sola oportunidad contra él ¡jeje! Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo y de la paliza que tan magistralmente describió mi queridísima Gissa =)

.

.

.

 **Blanca G.** Hay gente que no distingue arribad e abajo hermosa, la envidia es pésima consejera como habrás visto. Lo bueno es que nuestros rebeldes ya son novios oficialmente. Algo bueno que resultara de todo ¿no? ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 1.** ¡Gracias! Un gusto que te gustara, ¡ya estamos aquí jeje! Ojalá este episodio también sea de tu agrado, y que la intriga haya quedado satisfecha mientras traemos lo que sigue =P

.

 **Amrica Gra.** Cierto, es inaudito que en asuntos tan trascendentes, las autoridades salgan con sus burocracias; apoyo el que Terry estuviese tan enojado ¡lógico! Por eso empleó todas sus influencias y opciones, dieron resultado ¿viste? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar linda!

.

 **Claus.** ¡Claro que dan ganas de abrazarlo hermosa! Nosotras también lo queremos consolar; pero bueno, ahí está la pecosa es lo bueno, y ya no se separarán ¡eeh! ¡Siii se confesóoo! Que algo bueno saliera del lío al menos ¡jaja! Morí de emoción con su confesión ¡jiji! Mil gracias por el apoyo preciosa, aquí y en UOTG ¡un abrazo!

.

 **Agus.** ¡Si le dijooo! Oye sí, no sé cómo Candy no cayó desmayada de emoción, tal vez porque iban llegando los suegros y no sería una buena manera de conocerlos ¡jaja! Gracias linda, por el apoyo aquí y en UOTG; ya casi termina esto ;-)

.

 **Luly.** Sí pobrecitos los tres hermanos T.T pero son fuertes como has podido ver; Terry tiene a la pecosa a su lado, y controló todo; y de paso le dio una buena paliza a Aidan ¡jeje! Y las chicas, pues lograron escapar ¡yeii! Candy demuestra lo que siente hermosa, pero ya leerás su confesión un poco más adelante, ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dulce Graham.** Pues sí escaparon ya viste ¡jeje! La policía finalmente se puso las pilas, pero cómo se dieron su importancia en serio ¬¬ cierto, no fueron las mejores condiciones para conocer a los suegros, pero ellos así se dieron cuenta de lo firme que Candy está al lado de su precioso hijo ;-)

.

 **Eli.** Sí pobrecito Terry, no era para menos si primero se llevan a su adorada Refresquito, y luego a la Flaca, ¡qué horror! Pero como bien dices, una bendición tener a su lado a Candy, aparte él es muy fuerte e inteligente; ves cómo encaró todo y la manera en que reaccionó sacando la casta por sus hermanas ¡lo amo! Ah Aidan ya se ha llevado una partecita de lo que merece el infeliz, y le falta ¡jeje! El lindo Stear hace su aparición estelar ¡jeje! Al menos un ratito; descuida que las hermanas terremoto no tienen un pelo de tontas ;-) Y lo lamento pero no, ni Stear ni Albert hacen pareja con las chicas; ambas tienen novio y los adoran. Gracias por leer y por tu hermoso comentario linda, ojalá sigas disfrutando la historia; ¡ya casi terminamos! Besos y abrazos para ti también.

.

 **Sofa Saldaa.** Wow hermosa gracias por disfrutar el capítulo, a Aidan de plano se le fue la olla; está más loco que nada, pero ya viste que ya empezó a pagar las que hizo X-D ¿Qué te pareció la paliza que Terry le puso? A veces las peores situaciones sacan a la luz lo mejor de las personas, así que algo bueno salió del drama y nuestros rebeldes ya son novios y Terry confesó su amor. Lo de Candy, no estás nada perdida linda, ya falta poco para que sepan qué le sucedió exactamente. ¡Y las hermanas ya escaparon! Son unas Grandchester, nadie las detiene n.n ¡bendiciones y saludos para ti también!

.

 **Charo Rivera.** ¡Muchas gracias hermosa! A nosotras tampoco nos gusta verlo sufrir, por eso ya se está resolviendo todo para ellos. Nos emociona que la historia te haya atrapado, y pues esperamos que hayas disfrutado la arrastrada que Terry precioso le puso al idiota de Aidan X-D ¡saludos!

.

 **Terry Orión.** ¡Jajaja! ¿Ves precioso? Con tu influencia como actor famoso por supuesto que puedes ser amigo de agentes de la CIA, FBI, MI6, etc ¡jajaja! Servido mon amour, las chicas ya se escaparon y todo empieza a mejorar ;-) ¡saludos y besos de ambas para ti ma vie!

.

 **Saritanimelove.** Así es linda, Candy lo hace fuerte en todo momento; ella está a su lado y eso le ayudó a centrarse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer; ya casi se acaba el sufrimiento de Terry descuida, tampoco nos gusta tenerlo así pobrecito. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Nally Graham.** Es una situación difícil es cierto, ¡cualquiera explota! Lo bueno es que Candy está ahí y se aman y se apoyan uno al otro =D Aidan ya empezó a pagarlas hermosa ¿qué te pareció la paliza que recibió? ¿A que Gissa se lució? Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también ¡saludos!

.

 **Lposadas.** ¡Jaja! Las hermanas son todas unas Grandchester hermosa, no podía ser de otro modo ¡jaja! Nos encanta que te agraden los capítulos. Y sí, el fulano ya viste que sí era Aidan, el actorcete de quinta envidioso ese. Aunque Albert es cuñado de Terry únicamente por Candy linda; por ninguna de las hermanas del bombón, el güero ya está casado y las chicas tienen novio n.n ¡saludos!

.

 **Jill.** Thank you so much pretty lady! We are honored that you like the story and characters! That's our mission he he! We really appreciate your beautiful words! Happy that you like lemons and everything, please keep enjoying! Thank you to you for reading and comment! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter also. Regards!

.

.

 **Atte:**

 **.**

 **Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._

Canción " _The Beuatiful People_ ", interpretada por Marilyn Manson; escrita por Marilyn Manson y Twiggy

.

.

* * *

 **Angel of Mine**

 **.**

 **By Ayame DV & Gissa Graham**

 **.**

* * *

El final se acerca, justo el próximo jueves, no se lo vayan a perder, mientras las dejo que disfruten de las letras de Ayame.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: The Beautiful People**

.

.

 **By Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ya les dije que Grandchester está loco – Aidan insistía en su inocencia y quería levantar una denuncia por lesiones en contra de Terry. – No sé de dónde sacó que yo tengo algo que ver con sus hermanas ¡Él es el que tiene que estar detenido! -

El actor americano hablaba con la voz gangosa, pues tenía la nariz rota y le habían improvisado un vendaje que parecía que servía para evitar que se le saliera el cerebro por las fosas nasales; casi no podía abrir los ojos y se sujetaba las costillas con el brazo derecho.

Los federales pensaban que tal vez deberían haberlo llevado al hospital, luego de la paliza que el británico le pusiera; pero para ser honestos, no solamente había secuestrado a dos jóvenes extranjeras, sino que el sujeto era insufrible; así que la verdad se alegraban de que lo hubieran dejado en calidad de trapo exprimido.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Al menos podrían tener la decencia de darme un analgésico? – se quejó el pelinegro, que apenas podía moverse sin sentir que le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que podían doler tan ferozmente.

Tenía un ojo totalmente cerrado y ya se le estaba poniendo negro, la cara muy inflamada y no se diga la cantidad de moretes y contusiones por todo el torso y brazos; Terry definitivamente había descargado bastante de su furia, y aparte pegaba como patada de mula según la experiencia de primera mano del criminal; quien no atinaba ni a respirar sin sentir que moriría.

Los agentes del FBI que lo estaban interrogando suspiraron, llevaban ahí un par de horas y el muy cínico de Krueger juraba que era inocente y que el inglés lo acusaba sin pruebas y falsamente.

Y es que Cornwell estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para hacer la comparativa de la voz que se escuchaba en la grabación del celular de Alessa, con la que estaban grabando en el interrogatorio; pero todavía no terminaba de depurar la primera.

Mientras tanto, Albert se había encargado de liberar bajo fianza a Terrence, misma que fue pagada de inmediato por Richard; quien estaba a medio camino entre orgulloso de la golpiza que su hijo le propinó al bastardo del pelinegro, y la sorpresa de que el castaño hubiese reaccionado de forma violenta. Aunque bien sabía que no era para menos; además, el muy imbécil de Aidan negaba que estuviese implicado, y así no podrían saber dónde se encontraban las chicas.

Como que le entraban ganas de darle una repasada personalmente.

\- Richard – la suave voz de Eleanor lo distrajo de sus homicidas pensamientos, se giró para verla y abrazarla – nuestras hijas están bien, lo sé. –

Él la observó, la siempre hermosa y serena Eleanor Baker, con toda su desesperación y dolor, le estaba dando ánimos. La abrazó más fuerte y la besó en la frente, en un gesto muy similar al que su único hijo varón tuviera un rato antes con su novia; cuando lo sacaron de la detención.

Cuando la fuerza policial llegó a detener a Krueger y de paso se llevaron a Terry, Albert fue informado de inmediato por el detective Cartwright, así que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que comunicarse con su hermana para que ella y los padres de Terrence fueran a la estación lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que llegaron, puso al tanto de las novedades a Candy y sus suegros; quienes, cabe mencionar, de inmediato adoraron a la hermosa doctora.

Y nuevamente estaban los Grandchester en espera de noticias; la nube de reporteros seguía presionando por obtener más información, ya que al arribar a la estación de policía con el principal sospechoso del secuestro, resultó que de otra patrulla descendió el famoso actor custodiado por un par de agentes. El estallido de preguntas, gritos y especulaciones no se hizo esperar; por lo que Albert, además de hacerse cargo de poner en libertad a su cuñado, también respondió algunos cuestionamientos de la prensa, para acallar rumores sobre todo; explicando que Terrence había acompañado a los policías a detener al plagiario para identificarlo. Afortunadamente, tan pronto subieron a Terry a la patrulla le habían quitado las esposas ya que estaba tranquilo, en realidad estaba en un leve shock, pues todavía no sabía dónde estaban sus hermanas… supusieron que habiendo molido a golpes al otro tipejo, su ira se había controlado.

Una hora más pasó, y el presunto perpetrador del plagio continuaba montado en su macho de inocencia; pero esto no se lo decían a Terrence, quien era muy capaz de meterse a la sala donde lo tenían y darle una nueva paliza; ya que de por sí, estaba furioso por no tener la información del paradero de su Flaca y su Refresquito.

Richard y Eleanor estaban en la cafetería, acompañados de Patty y Albert, quien había solicitado a sus socios de la firma de abogados que se hicieran cargo del resto de sus casos, pues este era ahora su prioridad y única preocupación; la familia de su nuevo cuñado era agradable y merecían todo el apoyo que él pudiese dar; además le otorgaba prestigio y excelente publicidad a su bufete, cosa que no era lo que buscaba por supuesto, pero tampoco le molestaba en realidad.

Terry ahora estaba sentado en un rincón de la oficina de Cartwright, abrazado de Candy y con aspecto por demás agotado; las ojeras se marcaban todavía más bajo sus bellísimos ojos, que lucían apagados y desolados, y ahora se agregaban las marcas rojas en sus nudillos; la doctora se aferraba a él, intentando con vehemencia no sucumbir a la frustración de no tener noticias de la confesión del tipejo ese. Como Patty bien predijo, no se había separado de su novio en ningún momento desde hacía ya casi dos días.

En eso se escuchó un revuelo en la entrada del edificio, de una patrulla habían bajado dos agentes que intentaban entrar al sitio abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y que custodiaban a dos personas; siendo la oficina del detective la que estaba más cerca de la entrada, a través de la ventana fue que Terrence antes que todos, distinguió a una de las chicas que resguardaban, y que iban además cubiertas con unas chaquetas de LAPD. Sin pensarlo siquiera se levantó bruscamente, dejando aturdida a su novia pecosa, que se fue enseguida tras él, pues el ojiazul ya había salido cual bólido de ahí.

\- ¡Gilly! ¡Ale! – la profunda y potente voz de Terry tronó en todo el lugar, mientras de dos zancadas llegó hasta las jóvenes que acababan de entrar.

.

…

.

\- _"Acuéstate de lado, trataré de deshacer el amarre de tus manos; aunque tenga que destrozarme los dedos, o arrancarme los dientes – le susurró, con absoluta determinación brillando en sus azules ojos._

 _La joven asintió de inmediato, mostrando una expresión gemela a la de la mayor de los hermanos, y se dejó caer de lado de su brazo sin lastimarla; unos minutos después, la otra castaña también se acostó y empezó a tratar de deshacer el ajustado nudo que aprisionaba las manos de Gilliam…"_

Obviamente, el aturdimiento provocado por la Ketamina, y el apretado amarre de las manos de su hermana le dificultaron muchísimo el conseguir liberar las manos de Gilly; Alessa se destrozó todas las uñas y se lastimó bastante los dedos, pero logró aflojar lo suficiente las ataduras para que las pequeñas manos del Refresquito se deslizaran. Le tomó un muy buen rato, los efectos de la droga todavía las tenían entumecidas y confundidas, pero la voluntad de ambas era férrea, así como su deseo de salir de ahí.

Una vez que la pequeña sintió libres las manos, se sacó la odiosa mordaza y con todo cuidado se frotó las muñecas, y sin hacer demasiado ruido o movimiento, luego liberó sus pies y le quitó las cuerdas a Alessa; que en cuanto pudo rodeó en un abrazo lleno de alivio y amor a su hermanita, que de inmediato le correspondió. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero ambas sabían que el tiempo no sobraba, si querían escapar debían moverse rápido y sigilosamente.

Del otro lado de la nave, se encontraba Krueger viendo las noticias; encontraba un retorcido regocijo al escuchar que no se tenía todavía ninguna pista del paradero de las jóvenes Grandchester, y que su hermano, el talentoso y famoso actor no daba ninguna declaración al respecto. Como no habían pedido rescate por ellas, se especulaba sobre un rapto o incluso alguna venganza.

Cuando el pelinegro escuchó que los tres eran hijos de los magnates de la hotelería G&B se quedó frío; ¡eran millonarios! Y el muy bastardo del niño bonito estaba ganando una fortuna por el papel que le "robó", y cuyas ganancias y fama incrementarían una vez estrenada la cinta.

\- ¡Maldito seas Grandchester! – dio un frustrado manotazo al brazo del raído sillón en el que estaba.

Pensó en desquitarse de todos los males que el inglés le estaba causando, y qué mejor que ir a divertirse con esas chicas; además eran muy hermosas. Sonrió retorcido relamiéndose los labios, y con la mirada oscurecida subió el volumen de la televisión, solamente por si acaso las "princesitas" gritaban mucho…

No contaba con la sorpresa que se llevó al encaminarse hacia el sitio donde las tenían, encontró las cuerdas tiradas pero a ellas no, de inmediato le llamó a su compinche y empezó a buscarlas frenéticamente por todo el lugar.

Con una mirada, Alessa le indicó a Gilliam que era el momento; estaban escondidas una a cada lado de la puerta y justo cuando Aidan llegó a revisar esa área, lo recibió a Gilly que le recetó un magnífico y rápido combo de puñetazos y patadas, que el muy sorprendido sujeto recibió de lleno en toda la cara y abdomen; dejándolo lo suficientemente aturdido como para no percatarse de que la mayor relevó a la fiera chica y le asestó en el rostro tremenda patada que llevaba el impulso de un giro; abriéndole una bella cortada en el pómulo izquierdo y enviándolo a besar el suelo; y estando ahí, ambas de un salto estaban encima del fulano dándole una buena atizada que el inútil no lograba detener.

El muy idiota nunca sospechó que ellas sabían defenderse, Gilly era experta en Kick Boxing, y Ale era cinta negra en Kung Fu; sólo que las sorprendió, desprevenida a Gilly, y vulnerable a Alessa; de lo contrario jamás hubiese logrado llevárselas.

Sin embargo, los efectos del narcótico que les metieron seguían afectando un poco a ambas británicas; por lo que fue imposible que no se sintieran algo mareadas con los atléticos movimientos que realizaron; eso, y que el achichincle de Krueger llegó al sitio, libraron al actorcete de recibir una golpiza memorable.

Ambas jóvenes eran astutas, no necesitaban una nueva dosis de la porquería esa que les inyectaban, así que decidieron fingir que no podían con ambos tipos debido al aturdimiento, y se dejaron llevar a empujones al rincón donde las lanzaron bruscamente.

\- Resultaron bravas las dos perras – escupió Aidan con odio y limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta la sangre que brotaba de su pómulo; luego se dirigió al sujeto que contrató para ayudarlo – Asegúrate de que las dos estúpidas caigan ahora sí en un agujero K – las miró con desprecio y locura completas, antes de empezar a reír – Se van a arrepentir, y su hermano llorará lágrimas de sangre ¡ja, ja, ja! -

Alessa no decía nada, pretendía estar llorando ahí tirada en la sucia frazada donde las habían tenido; y Gilliam, que no tuvo que fingir que estaba realmente endiablada, abrazó a la mayor, "consolándola"; con pequeños sonidos tranquilizadores se aferraba de su hermana, quien en bajos susurros le explicó su plan:

\- En el momento en que uno de estos bastardos se vaya, será sencillo someter al otro y escapar ahora sí, finge que estás aterrada y cuando el cabrón se acerque con las jeringas… ya sabes qué hacer –

\- Muy bien -

Así lo hicieron, el actor se fue y el otro, viéndolas "asustadas y temblorosas" pensaba también que sería sencillo dominarlas y drogarlas otra vez; por lo que se acercó sin mucho cuidado.

Gran error; de una preciosa zancadilla Gilly lo tiró, dejándolo aturdido unos segundos, el tipo levantó la cara y alcanzó a ver la sonrisa burlesca de Alessa; el muy estúpido al caer se había clavado las jeringas, entonces ya no supo más de sí mismo y las chicas procedieron a atarlo y amordazarlo fuertemente, y antes de irse, Ale se regresó y le regaló un furioso puntapié en la entrepierna.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó divertida la menor

\- Un regalito para cuando despierte, si despierta – fue la simple respuesta de la castaña. – Vámonos de aquí de una vez. –

El apuro no era sólo de ella, la pequeña también tenía urgencia de salir de ese asqueroso sitio; no tenían idea de dónde se encontraban, y ambas sentían las extremidades pesadas, entumecidas; era como seguir caminando con un leve velo de bruma cubriéndolas, sin embargo ya se habían liberado, sólo debieron esperar un rato para estar seguras de que el principal criminal no regresaría y se escabulleron de ahí.

Caminaron por las calles que la más alta reconocía un poco como aquéllas por las cuales Aidan la llevó; con cada minuto que pasaba, la jóvenes recuperaban el total dominio de sí mismas, aunque aún estaban debilitadas por las intensas emociones vividas las últimas horas, y la falta de sueño y alimento; además claro, del narcótico que les administraron.

.

…

.

\- _¡Gilly! ¡Ale! – la profunda y potente voz de Terry tronó en todo el lugar, mientras de dos zancadas llegó hasta las jóvenes que acababan de entrar._

Alessa levantó el rostro al escuchar esa preciosa voz, se quedó estática por un par de segundos antes de verse envuelta en los fuertes y protectores brazos de su hermano, quién al segundo siguiente ya había jalado a su refresquito para apretarla también.

\- Están aquí… Dios de verdad están aquí… - murmuraba el actor, sintiendo que le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas que los querían desbordar.

Las abrazó, les besó la frente y no dejaba de sonreír en la emoción y alivio que casi no podía disimular, siendo totalmente correspondido por ambas. Entonces se separó un momento y las miró con detenimiento; Gilly era la más lastimada, al ver su precioso ojo inflamado y morado, le entraron unas ansias asesinas de querer volver a rematar al imbécil de Krueger.

Las dos lucían pálidas, con el cabello revuelto y sucio, la ropa arruinada, los ojos enrojecidos y los labios resecos; pero los zafiros de ambas brillaban ilusionados y con emoción. Terry entonces volteó a ver a los agentes que las escoltaban, iba a agradecerles de entrada…

\- ¡¿Por qué las trajeron aquí y no a un hospital?! – bramó furibundo – ¡El pendejo de Krueger las tenía drogadas! Y Gilly tiene el rostro lastimado ¡¿Qué acaso son ciegos?! –

Las chicas no se sorprendieron de la actitud sobreprotectora del único hermano varón que tenían, y sonrieron enternecidas; Candy, quien había corrido a la cafetería a buscar a sus suegros y hermano en cuanto escuchó que su novio llamaba a las chicas, llegó con todos ellos en el momento justo para ver cómo ambas lo abrazaban riendo y lo tranquilizaban.

\- Calma Principito, nosotras no quisimos ir al hospital; queríamos venir aquí cuanto antes. –

\- Los agentes nos encontraron cerca de la zona donde nos tenía ese malnacido y querían pedir una ambulancia, pero nosotras queríamos buscarte antes que nada y por eso vinimos para acá – explicó la chaparrita.

Ninguna se soltaba del férreo abrazo de Terrence, sentían que ahí, por fin estaban a salvo; sin embargo.

\- ¡Niñas! – la gruesa voz de Richard se dejó escuchar.

Los tres hermanos se volvieron al sitio de donde provenía la voz; no lo dudaron y corrieron a los brazos de sus padres. El joven castaño liberó a sus desastrosas adoraciones, y ellas en el siguiente instante estaban envueltas en los abrazos de parte de sus progenitores, Eleanor no paraba de llorar y revisarlas como si fuesen niñas pequeñas; ambas se refugiaron en el regazo de la bellísima rubia, y se dejaban mimar sin reparo alguno.

También Richard las revisaba, aunque de forma más discreta; y también con disimulo limpió el par de lágrimas que se le escaparon al recibirlas en su pecho; luego su hijo se acercó y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo –

Con la voz entrecortada por la dicha y emoción, el caballero le dijo aquello al oído a su querido vástago; pues le constaba que a pesar de lo horrible y desesperante de la situación, se mantuvo en pie, firme, y enfocado en hacer todo a su alcance para encontrar a las chicas.

Candy se había quedado un poco atrás, cerca de Albert; para darle el espacio correspondiente para que la familia se reuniera.

Unos minutos después, por supuesto aparecieron un par de agentes federales de los asignados al caso, pero Albert se encargó de atajarlos de inmediato

\- Señores, tengan la amabilidad de permitir que la familia se reúna; además es necesario que un médico revise a las señoritas Grandchester. –

Los sujetos se miraron uno al otro, tenían verdadera prisa por cerrar el caso, pero tuvieron que admitir que Andley tenía razón; las jóvenes secuestradas recién llegaban y requerían atención médica y familiar.

Candice dejó que su experto hermano se hiciera cargo de lo suyo, y ella se acercó entonces a los G&B, o más bien, a su guapísimo y ahora resplandeciente amor.

\- ¿Viste Terry? – la vocecita cristalina de la doctora pecas hizo que él bajara la vista para encontrarse con las brillantes esmeraldas de ellas, rebosantes de salado líquido que se deslizaba indiscreto por las tersas mejillas de la chica. – Regresaron –

Y él se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza, sentía que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

\- Gracias pecosa – habló con los labios pegados a la coronilla de la rubia – sin ti, no sé qué habría sido de mí en estos días –

Esa confesión arrancó un sonrojo a la ojiverde, que apretó más el agarre que tenía de la cintura de él. En medio de su lindo abrazo, vieron que el detective Cartwright pasó a su lado y les dijo un par de cosas a las cuñadas de Candy, ambos lo alcanzaron justo en el momento en que las chicas negaban enfáticamente.

\- Yo estoy bien – decía la más alta, puedo ir a declarar e identificar al imbécil ese, pero Gilly sí necesita que la revisen. -

\- Estoy bien – se apresuró a afirmar la pequeña de la familia, - también quiero hacer la declaración primero. –

Eleanor y Richard intentaron hacerlas entrar en razón de que las revisaran antes, pero si algo tenían en común esos tres hermanos, era la decisión y fortaleza de carácter; y Terry conocía bien a sus hermanitas, sabía que no las convencerían de lo contrario.

\- Las han pasado peores en los entrenamientos – su profunda voz hizo estremecer a Candy, que seguía pegada de él – confíen en ellas – agregó, sabiendo que era justamente lo que las dos necesitaban en ese instante.

Las dos sonrieron desde donde estaban, una en el regazo de cada uno de sus padres, tomando sorbitos de agua de las botellas que les habían dado.

\- Disculpen – otra vez la voz dulce de Candy se dejó escuchar – si desean, en lo que mi hermano prepara todo yo puedo hacerles una revisión rápida, y al terminar aquí entonces los acompaño al hospital para un chequeo más completo. –

Gilly y Ale entonces repararon en ella; en medio de la pequeña conmoción ninguna se había fijado que la cuñada estaba ahí. La miraron con ojos grandes antes de comunicarse entre ellas, como de costumbre; les encantó descubrir que estaba firme al lado de su adorado hermano. Ambas asintieron, no porque quisieran un chequeo médico, sino para tranquilizar un poco a sus padres y al mismo Terrence.

Las llevaron al área correspondiente acompañadas de una agente de la estación y de Eleanor; y una vez ahí, les hizo una revisión de rutina, en donde supieron que la sustancia que usaron para drogarlas fue Ketamina, y que continuaban un poco bajo sus efectos, pero que pronto la eliminarían de su sistema. Por lo que respectaba a los golpes de Gilliam y el agotamiento físico y emocional de ambas, con unos días de reposo y buena alimentación estarían como nuevas; y claro, muchos mimos de su familia y novios.

\- Gracias Candy – dijo Eleanor, que si ya tenía en buen concepto a su nuera, ahora la consideraba una especie de ángel.

\- No es nada señora, lo hago con mucho gusto. En el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, le tomé mucho cariño a las chicas; no puedo hacer menos que asegurarme que estarán bien. –

\- Vamos cuñada, no somos tan frágiles – dijo la pequeña, aunque en esos instantes su imagen distaba bastante de demostrar sus dichos.

\- Por supuesto que no… sólo nos pescaron descuidadas. – Alessa completó.

\- Las dos son muy fuertes y valientes – su madre, orgullosa fue quien las abrazó diciendo esto.

Todas sonrieron, ya habría tiempo luego para ponerse emotivas y al día; ya que desde afuera, la voz de Terry preguntando si todo estaba en orden, las hizo interrumpir la charla y darse prisa; mientras más pronto terminaran con eso, mejor.

.

…

.

En la sala de un lindo pero no tan lujoso departamento; una rubia alta veía en sus redes sociales con los ojos muy abiertos las notas sobresalientes de los últimos días; esos en que ella se había tomado un descanso luego de terminar la filmación de su primer protagónico en cine, y se había ido un a spa; y en los que increíblemente, se había desconectado del mundo exterior por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló al leer el chisme del año.

"Terrence Grandchester, la estrella de Broadway y nuevo actor predilecto del director Scott, hijo de los famosos y millonarios magnates hoteleros G&B…" la noticia hablaba de las hermanas y su secuestro, y del revuelo internacional que dicho crimen había ocasionado; pero Lucille no prestó atención a nada de eso, a ella solamente le interesó aquello de _"hijo de los famosos y millonarios magnates…"_

La impresión la dejó muda, ¿hablaban del mismo Terry taciturno y aferrado a su 'amado teatro' que ella conoció? Cielos… volvió a revisar y vio la fotografía que ilustraba la nota.

Era él, por supuesto que lo era. Lucille era frívola y egoísta, pero no era ciega, y si bien ella decidió dejarlo por ser "mediocre", siempre admitió que el británico era un espécimen bellísimo; imposible olvidar esos maravillosos ojos o la enigmática sonrisa de lado que solía exhibir a veces.

\- ¡Diablos! – lazó el aparato contra el piso, no podía creerlo; ella en búsqueda de fama y fortuna, sobre todo esto último; y la había tenido en las manos, dejándola ir como agua entre sus dedos.

Levantó el aporreado dispositivo y al ver que no se había dañado tanto, empezó a investigar si se decía que saliera con alguien, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez todavía no la olvidaba y ella tendría una nueva oportunidad ¿no?

 _"_ _Hermosa gente"_ eran ella y Aidan…

.

…

.

\- Sr. Krueger, queremos que escuche esto. –

Los agentes seguían interrogando al pelinegro, que continuaba en su necedad de negar todo; afortunadamente el agente Cornwell ya había terminado el análisis de las voces de la grabación, y tal como se esperaba, hizo un match del 100% con la voz grabada en la sala de interrogatorios donde tenían a Aidan.

Stear entró con paso calmo a la sala de audiovisuales que estaba del otro lado del famoso espejo tras el cual, los prisioneros solamente se ven a sí mismos. Y cuando el muy cobarde volvía negar que tuviese relación alguna con los hechos que se le imputaban, encendió los altavoces.

Entonces empezaron a reproducir la grabación del teléfono de Ale; Aidan, que era actor pero ni de lejos tan bueno, y menos excelente como su "rival", se removió en su asiento al escuchar la sarta de estupideces que le dijo a la joven que se llevara un par de días atrás.

\- Vaya, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama – cínico habló, tratando de fingir demencia.

\- ¿No reconoce la voz Sr. Krueger? – preguntó uno de los hombres frente a él.

\- ¿Debería? – desdeñoso le clavó los ojos, y su mirada, hasta segundos antes cansada, mostraba signos de evidente locura; era vacía, fría, como si su único objetivo fuese seguir entorpeciendo la investigación pues ya no le quedaba nada más.

\- Deje de fingir Aidan, no es tan buen actor – le espetó el segundo de los detectives, intentando sacarlo de balance.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una ronca carcajada, el tipo se recargó más en la silla, como relajado; tratando de intimidar.

\- Confiesa de una buena vez ¿dónde las tienes? No nos hagas perder la paciencia – el federal hizo una seña casi imperceptible que Stear captó de inmediato, y puso el switch de grabación de sonido en "off"

\- ¿O si no qué? – desafió el prisionero.

\- Pudiera ser que por "descuido" dejáramos abierta la puerta, y el iracundo hermano de las señoritas que te llevaste encuentre dónde estás… -

\- Claro que habría un conveniente apagón, nadie podría saber qué sucedió ¿cierto? – el otro le siguió el juego.

Aidan tragó grueso y tensó la mandíbula… Grandchester podría parecerle a él nada más un niño bonito, pero sus puños de acero ya lo habían hecho tragar de su propia sangre.

\- Háganlo, no cambiaré de opinión –

Aidan Krueger tenía todo el perfil psicológico de un psicópata; gustaba del placer morboso de quitarle a la gente lo que amaba, aunque era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos; y como ahora había sido prácticamente al revés según él, se aferraba a no revelar nada para que el "estúpido niño bonito y rico" siguiera bufando de desesperación.

\- Tú lo quisiste –

Fue lo último que escuchó de uno de los agentes antes de que salieran ambos del sitio y dejaran la puerta abierta de par en par. El actorcete estaba esposado, y con los tobillos sujetos a la silla empotrada al suelo. No se iba a escapar de ahí, además estaba tan maltrecho por la golpiza (doble) que recibiera, que ni se podía mover decentemente; pero eso no impidió que se retorciera de miedo y tratara de zafarse. Miró desesperado a la puerta; no quería admitirlo, pero transpiraba terror de pensar en que Terry apareciera nuevamente ahí…

Sucedió que Archibald, hermano de Stear y otro de los agentes asignados al caso, les había avisado a través de los auriculares que las hermanas habían aparecido y estaban en la estación; dispuestas a identificar a su captor.

Por supuesto, las dos llegaron a la sala tras el espejo acompañadas de Albert y Richard, no permitieron que Terry también fuera ya que no confiaban en que no le diera una nueva paliza.

\- Es él – aseguraron ambas chicas de inmediato.

\- ¿Están seguras? Está bastante golpeado –

\- Sin lugar a dudas. – Expresó Gilly

\- Lo reconoceríamos aunque tuviera la cara deforme – completó Ale

Esta plena identificación, así como el match de las voces obtenido por Stear; abrió las puertas de la correccional Twin Towers de Los Angeles, a Aidan Krueger; y ahí se quedaría muchos años finalizando así, sus también fracasados intentos de vengarse de alguien que jamás le hizo nada…

…

Una semana después, los G&B, acompañados de los hermanos Andley, Hugh, el escritor novio de Alessa, y Anthony, el editor novio de Gilly; se encontraban cenando en el restaurante del SLS Hotel.

Los cuñados de Terry habían arribado al día siguiente de que todo acabara, no habían podido viajar inmediatamente por cuestiones de disponibilidad de vuelos; y por supuesto no eran un par de aprovechados para haberse pegado al viaje de sus suegros.

Tan pronto llegaron se dedicaron a consentir a sus chicas; no era únicamente el tema el secuestro, sino que ya tenían poco más de un mes sin verlas, desde que ellas viajaran a pasar unas semanas con su hermano.

Ahora que se había hecho público quiénes eran, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar un par de custodios para cada uno de los hijos de Richard y Eleanor; todos protestaron y alegaron que sabían defenderse, y en el caso de Terry, decía que eso le daba mala imagen.

Berrearon todo lo que pudieron, ellos manejaban todos perfil bajo y estaban acostumbrados a una vida tranquila y normal; pero debían admitir que los recientes acontecimientos fueron extraordinarios y era mejor prevenir, al menos un tiempo.

Fueron, por supuesto, Candy, Anthony y Hugh quienes se encargaron de convencer a sus respectivas parejas de aceptar. Todos los guardaespaldas eran ingleses claro, y los de Terrence ahora cambiarían de residencia.

Un par de días luego, la mayor parte de la familia volvía a Inglaterra; Alessa y Gilliam necesitaban descanso y tranquilidad para recuperarse de la dura experiencia. Terry y Candy los alcanzarían por unos días, cuando terminara el rodaje de las escenas del castaño.

Una vez de regreso del aeropuerto, el actor y su novia entraron al departamento de él y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, suspirando; había mucho silencio…

\- Las extrañaré – dijo la pecosa con sinceridad – pero era imperativo que estuvieran en casa, luego de tan horribles días –

\- Lo sé, también las extrañaré, pero no se los digas pecas – la abrazó sonriendo.

\- Ellas lo saben mi amor, no necesito contarles nada ¡jaja! –

"Mi amor", lo había llamado así de nuevo… Terry sintió algo derretirse en su corazón, se quedó mirándola fascinado, le encantaba cómo se escuchaba eso en labios de ella. Y por fin no tenían a un enjambre rodeándolos; el castaño sonrió con picardía

¿Así que tu amor, doctora pecas? – ella se sonrojó y él llevó sus labios al cremoso cuello de la joven – al fin solos, amor mío… -

.

.

.

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como Ayame disfruto escribirlo._

.

.

.

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Como podrán haber notado esta historia esta llegando a su fin, y eso me emociona mucho, pero también me entristece, terminar una historia siempre es así.

Como el último capítulo le corresponderá subirlo a mi querida amiga Adame DV, deseo agradecer infinitamente a todas la personas que siguieron esta historia, a quienes la pusieron entre sus seguida, o sus favoritas, al igual que esta nueva cuenta donde Adame y su servidora les subiremos nuestras locuras conjuntas. Un agradecimiento especial a quienes se toman unos minutos extras para dejarnos un comentario, por aquí o por fb, sus palabras nos hacen saber que lo que escribimos es de su agrado y nos anima a continuar mejorando. Un abrazo y un fuerte beso a la distancia.

.

.

 **Claus** : Nuevamente gracias hermosa por seguir esta historia y por invitarnos a publicarla en UOTG. La golpiza era lo mínimo que se merecía ese tipo.

.

 **Eli** : La paliza, por supuesto que Terry tenía que sacar un poco de frustración, como todo buen hermano sentía la necesidad de defender a sus hermanas, y mas de un tipejo que se atreve a llevarse a dos chicas sólo por molestar a alguien. Esas hermanas, por eso son un terremoto. Cierto, la afortunada de refresquito esta con Anthony. Saludos hermosa, un fuerte abrazo a la distancia ay muchas gracias por seguir toda la historia, bueno, aun falta un capitulo.

.

 **Nally** : jajaja, cierto, ¿para qué querer un saco de box si ahí esta Aidan? Jaja, pero como dices, se lo busco y bien merecido que lo tenía. Las hermanas al fin son libres. Ya sólo resta un capítulo, muchas gracias por acompañarnos de principio a fin, un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

.

 **Agus** : Por fin, también lo decimos nosotras. Sólo queda un capitulo y por supuesto que esta lleno de amor al por mayor. Gracias por acompañarnos de principio a fin por acá y allá en UOTG. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

.

 **Luly** : Muchos aplausos para Terry y par alas cuñadas que al fin son libres. Gracia infinitas por acompañarnos en esta historia.

.

 **Terry O:** Muchas gracias bombón, si logramos trasmitir aunque sea un poco logramos nuestro objetivo. Cierto, por los seres queridos uno hace eso y más ¿Sabes? Me han resultado por demás interesantes tus comentarios, es la primera ves que un chico nos lee y nos comenta, por lo menos a mí, gracias por estar presente; espero poder saber que más aprendiste y sentiste al final de la historia. Un fuerte abrazo.

.

 **Sofia** : Oh si, era lo mínimo que nuestro bombón haría, luego le curamos sus manitas. Stear, uno d mis favoritos, claro después de Terry, no podía faltar aunque sea haciendo un cameo, al igual que Anthony quien sólo de nombre se hizo presente, jaja. Candy nunca dejará de ser la dulce niña que tanto nos gusta, y ya se lo demostró a Terry no apartándose para nada de su lado cuando mas lo necesita. En el capítulo final sabremos que le sucedió a Candy. Muchas gracias a ti por estar presente de principio a fin. Un fuerte abrazo.

.

 **Charo** : Claro que lo recibió, nuestro Terry no lo dejaría así como así si sabía quien tenía a sus hermanas, jajaja si que lo supo. Gracias de nuevo por estar presente aquí y en fb. Saludos.

.

 **Saritanimelove** : Ese hijo de su pelona era lo menos que se merecía. La policia, ojalá fuese tan efectiva como en las series, jajaja. Te dijimos, tampoco nos gusta verlo sufrir. Gracias infinitas por seguir la historia desde su inicio, un saludo.

.

.

 **Atte: Gissa Graham**

.

.

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Declaración:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras; el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

 **"Salvation"** , **"Tightrope"** canciones interpretadas por "LP" (Laura Pergolizzi) y compuesta por: Michael Francis Gonzalez / Nikilai PothoffBilly Steinberg / Joshua Alexander Berman / Laura Pergolizzi

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.

.

.

 **Angel of mine**

 **.**

 **By Gissa Graham & Ayame du Verseau**

 **.**

Las grabaciones de aquella película adaptación de un famoso libro de John Katzenbach, por fin, después de algunos contratiempos relacionados directamente con el actor protagónico, habían terminado, por lo que era justo y muy merecido celebrar por ello; mucho más porque, aunque los productores no lo dijeran a viva voz, todo lo que había acontecido tres semanas atrás sobre el secuestro de las hermanas de Terrence, así como el saber quién fue el autor intelectual que había perpetrado todo, habían traído mucha publicidad gratuita a la filmación que ya se encontraba en pos producción. Ni que decir de que saber que Terrence Grandchester era hijo de unos afamados y reconocidos empresarios hoteleros millonarios, también trajo mucha fama al mencionado, con lo cual todo parecía garantizar un éxito seguro en taquilla.

Evidentemente nadie, ni por asomo, diría algo sobre ese giro favorable para los productores, ya que cualquier mención al tema, Terry de seguro los dejaría tirados con los promocionales a los que tendría que asistir antes del estreno, eso como mínimo puesto que era evidente que cualquier relación economía-familia no era agradable para el británico quien había mantenido un perfil bastante bajo durante muchos años por una buena razón. Combinado con eso, en ese tiempo el genio poco sociable del actor le trajo fama de taciturno así como demostró su muy evidente resolución de jamás intercambiar publicidad por intimidad. Para rematar, quedaba claro que al joven le importaría un pepino lo que especificara el contrato, pues con todo el dinero que su familia poseía, demandarlo por faltar a esa cláusula sería _peccata minuta_ para él.

Así que en un amplio salón en medio de uno de los grandes estudios de Hollywood, la fiesta se celebraba en un ambiente tranquilo pero con ánimos de encandilarse de un momento a otro. Un DJ ambientaba la ocasión con música que inició tranquila pero enfilaba a convertirse en un ambiente de night club. Para dar pauta a dicho ambiente, el DJ había bajado la música un poco para gritar alguna banalidad entusiasta que gano la aprobación de varios presentes, así como para invitar a bailar a los presentes. Fue en ese breve receso de música en el que el sonido característico de un par de altos tacones se dejó escuchar por la duela de madera del elegante lugar, sonido que parecía crecer en ritmo. Por unos breves segundos, las miradas se dirigieron en aquella dirección, incluyendo la del DJ quien se distrajo por el ruido y un poco más al descubrir quién era aquella que provocaba tal sonido; una despampanante rubia de aproximadamente 1.75 de estatura, enfundada en un provocativo vestido entallado blanco, caminaba con expresión de búsqueda mientras a su paso iba coleccionando miradas insinuantes. El DJ hizo una "O" con sus labios antes de continuar; la música subió de volumen y la fiesta prosiguió

En una esquina de aquel lugar, algo alejados del tumulto para poder conversar, se les podía ver a el director Scot junto a uno de los productores y al siempre atrayente Terrence Grandchester. Los tres hombres ya habían hablado en varias ocasiones durante las últimas tres semanas, primero para apoyar a su protagonista con lo de sus hermanas, después para felicitarlo por la aparición de las chicas y finalmente era la ocasión en la que hablaban para intentar convencer al más joven de los tres de grabar otra película con ellos.

Terrence, como solía suceder, se mantenía en su posición negativa, simplemente no estaba interesado, el cine no era lo suyo, no quería hacerlo, y mucho menos con esa pésima experiencia de envidias con sus hermanas y su pecosa envueltas en ello. No es que en el teatro no se pudieran dar, pero era algo al completo diferente, tan sólo el bajo perfil ayudaba a mantener a varios a raya, sin contar que él amaba el teatro, cada sensación que su cuerpo absorbía de la multitud frente al escenario era algo que nunca abandonaría, ni por cientos de millones de dólares. Sin embargo, había algo que amaba todavía más que el teatro, su tormento rubio, sólo por ella se quedaría indefinidamente en los Angeles, probablemente hasta que ella terminara su especialidad, misma que había suspendido por un año, que por lo avanzado del curso realmente sería cuatro meses de descanso para reiniciar ese ciclo una vez más, pues la chica estaba consciente del mal papel que había dado en los últimos meses en su carrera y opto, sabiamente, por repetir todo aquel curso.

Los hombres proseguían demostrando su amplio interés en Terrence, por lo que ninguno de los tres se dio por enterado del breve silencio de su entorno que duro lo mismo que un suspiro.

—Mira, no tienes que iniciar una película de inmediato, pero si tienes que asegurarnos que la que sigue será para nosotros — el productor intentó negociar.

—No habrá la que sigue, ya se los he dicho — pero el bello actor no cedía.

—No digas de esa agua no he de beber, nos costó contratarte esta ocasión, pero lo logramos, y estamos convencidos que valió la pena la insistencia. La verdad es que creemos que por eso te sigues haciendo el inalcanzable, pero... — ahora era turno del director quien fue interrumpido por el británico.

—No, el cine no es lo mío. -

—Dinero tampoco, si no ya estaría duplicándote tu sueldo — el productor dijo entre queja y sugerencia provocando la risa de los otros dos.

—No hace falta que insistan, no haré una película más... -

—También decías que no harías la primera — una sensual voz de mujer que se dejó escuchar a dos metros del trio mencionó aquello.

Los hombres miraron con asombro, dos por la belleza rubia frente a ellos, el tercero por la sorpresa de volverla a encontrar cuando ya ni la recordaba. Terry aún no salía de su asombro por darse cuenta de que ya no se había acordado de ella desde hace más de seis meses cuando la chica ya estaba colgada de su cuello.

—Terry, mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que me angustie por ti en cuando supe lo que sucedió. Me recrimine un millón de veces por estar en Europa, alejada de todo, en un retiro de reflexión y no poder estar junto a ti en esos momentos tan espantosos — ante lo inesperado de aquella reacción el castaño correspondió el abrazo por pura educación, mientras que Lucille Balzary, no dejaba de hablar —. Aunque hasta ahora no me he llevado bien con Alexa y Gia —la actriz jamás se había aprendido correctamente el nombre de las hermanas de Terry y él no se molestó en corregirla—, bueno es que ni siquiera las conozco más que por videollamadas. Pero eso, no significa que quisiera que algo malo les sucediera, de hecho con esto me di cuenta de cuanto las aprecio — demostrando sus dotes actorales la mujer comenzó a llorar delicadas lágrimas, mientras que los hombres junto a Terrence ya se sentían algo incomodos por estar ahí —. Pero ahora todo cambiará, estos meses separados me han ayudado a comprenderte mejor, a entender tu amor por el teatro. A darme cuenta, cuanto es lo que significas para mí. –

Lucille, que con sus diez centímetros de tacón quedaba a la altura de Terry se separó unos cuantos centímetros de él para deslizar sus manos que abrazaban la amplia varonil espalda para tomarlo por el rostro, acunándolo entre sus palmas con ternura.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento, siento todo, lo que te dije esa ocasión, lo que ha pasado, pero sobretodo siento el no poder estar contigo cuando tú me necesitabas. -

Y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, Scot comenzó a retirarse con prudencia, mientras que el productor se hizo un par de pasos atrás, pues por nada del mundo quería perderse lo que a continuación de seguro seguiría, debido a que a sólo diez metros de distancia la joven rubia de cabellera rizada que Terrence había presentado como su novia veía toda la escena.

Lucille atraía el rostro de Terry con obvias intenciones de besarlo, la muy ingenua estaba segura que con aquella aparición, su actuación de empatía y amor, y confinada en el tremendo vestido que había comprado para ese planeado encuentro, todo sería como cuando fueron novios, él la aceptaría de regreso. No obstante, jamás espero que Terrence la tomara por las muñecas y diera un paso hacia atrás, para con algo de mal humor preguntar:

—¿Qué estás haciendo? -

—Tienes razón, no es el momento, ni el lugar — dijo ella con algo de desconcierto, mientras que con la punta de sus dedos se limpiaba las escasas cuatro lágrimas surgidas de sus ojos —. Sólo que me emocione mucho al verte y... -

—Lucy, me da gusto verte. Gracias por tus palabras — habló Terry ya más alejado de ella después de soltarla y buscando evidentemente a Candy con la mirada, rezando internamente porque no hubiese visto nada —. Mis hermanas se alegraran de saber de tu preocupación. -

La rubia australiana también comenzó a buscar algo al ver que su, ella creía, de nuevo novio, buscaba.

—¿Qué buscas? – ingenuamente quiso saber.

—A su novia — fue todo, Terry se quedó congelado al escuchar la dura voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Novia? — los ojos desorbitados denotaban el obvio sobrecogimiento de esa revelación.

—Sí. A mí — Candy mucho más sencilla vestida, pero más adecuada a la ocasión, con una falda tubo negra y una blusa strapless la miro con dos cuchillas de jade.

La médico también traía tacones de diez centímetros como la joven frente a ella, pero aún así quedaba casi veinte por debajo tanto de Terry como de la chica rubia, sin embargo nada la haría sentirse menos que ella, ni en un millón de años.

El guapo actor sintió las miradas de más de una docena de personas clavados en ellos, entonces comprendió que si no hacía algo habría dos rubias en el hospital, una por paciente y la otra por atenderla. Tragó duro, esperando no haber provocado la ira total de su tormento rubio y pecoso, se giró un poco y en un rápido movimiento la abrazo con una mano por la cintura para atraerla junto a él. O hacia eso o se atenía a las consecuencia por no haberla controlado.

—Lucille, ella es la bella, inteligente y muy tranquila — de inmediato Terrence habló resaltando con cuidado y dulcemente eso de "tranquila" — doctora Candice Andley, mi querida novia. Candy, ella es Lucille – y no agrego más, no quería ni vio porque hacerlo.

—Tu ex — No obstante Candy completó al recordar el nombre de alguna conversación anterior con Alessa y Gilliam.

—Ella vino porque se enteró del secuestro de... — muy inteligente el británico utilizó sus palabras — tus cuñadas que tanto te quieren, y quiso venir a demostrar su apoyo... -

—Y algo más – dijo entre dientes la rubia pecosa.

—...por lo ocurrido – terminó su frase Terrence.

La rubia lacia no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo era posible que esa cosita tan insignificante fuese la actual novia de Terrence? Tan pequeña, con el cabello alborotado, que no le iba mal, pero alborotado, además con la naricita repleta de pecas. Para colmo ¿cómo era posible que él la abrazara tan posesivamente cuando él era tan huraño y odiaba dar muestras públicas de afecto? Tardó unos segundo en recomponerse para hablar.

—Sí, vine a darle mi apoyo, era lo mínimo qué podía hacer después de los dos años que duramos como pareja – la última carta de Lucille fue lanzada, evidenciar cuánto habían durado juntos, a lo que Terry de inmediato pronuncio.

—Pero ya le dije que no era necesario que viniese hasta acá, con una llamada hubiese sido suficiente. Además, tengo todo el apoyo que necesito — y envolvió a Candy por completo, con ambos brazos cruzando su cintura, ya no para contenerla, sino para reforzar sus palabras, ella era lo único que necesitaba.

—Ok – Candice dijo con una trasparente sonrisa —, gracias por venir y demostrarnos el apoyo, la semana que viene que vayamos a Londres y las veamos, se los diremos — Candy hablo por completo calmada, la molestia que sintió al ver a la atrevida chica con intenciones de besar a su novio habían desaparecido con el evidente rechazo de Terry.

Lucille volvió a poner cara de asombro, la rubiecita iría a Londres, ella en casi dos años con él nunca había viajado siquiera a Europa, y de su familia sólo había visto a sus hermanas por videollamada quienes, por cierto, siempre le llamaban Lucrecia, por eso jamás se interesó en aprenderse sus nombres. La joven sabía que sólo le quedaba hacer algo, recoger los pedazos de dignidad que se habían esparcido por doquier en el momento en que Terry abrazo a esa "cosita".

—Me alegro que todo haya salido bien. Adiós — se giró, levanto el rostro y volviendo a taconear abandono el lugar.

Las miradas discretas y obvias regresaron a lo suyo, muchos decepcionados de no ver mujeres histéricas y gritonas pelearse por un hombre, incluso hubo quien ya tenía preparado el celular para después vender la pelea de "las novias" de Terrence Grandchester a alguna publicación de chismes.

—¿Todo bien? — Terry quien no había soltado a su única novia susurró entre los rizos de Candy.

—Claro, no tendría porque no ser así — la chica se giró para abrazarlo mejor.

—Ok — mejor ni moverle, la había librado y eso era suficiente para él.

.

...

.

Tres semanas atrás

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, el sol en su esplendor entraba por la pequeña ventana alta iluminando las frías paredes blancas de aquel consultorio grande y privado donde las hermanas Grandchester acababan de ser revisadas a consciencia por Candy, esto por petición expedita de los padres de las jóvenes, cosa que en el hospital donde la joven pecosa era sólo una residente de especialidad, no un médico titular, no agrado en absoluto, pero ante la presión de la familia, y sabiendo lo mediático del caso, los directivos no opusieron resistencia.

Candy miraba con los ojos brillantes por la lágrimas continuas lo interesante que era el tejido de su playera de algodón, apenada por lo que ahora veía como algo natural en el transcurso de la vida. Sus cuñadas la habían escuchado atentas a cada palabra, a cada entonación dada, comprensivas por lo que había sucedido medio año atrás, casi dos meses antes de conocer a Terry, cuando en ese mismo hospital, Samantha, Sammy, su mejor amiga desde la niñez, con quien había compartido muchos sueños y de quien sería su dama de honor en sus cercanas nupcias, había llegado a urgencia, trasladada por una ambulancia, aunque la ayuda había llegado tarde, el diagnóstico: Muerte súbita cardíaca. Resultó que su amiga tenía Síndrome de Brugada, y hasta ese momento fue cuando se enteraron, cuando había sido muy tarde, cuando ya había muerto por esa afección.

Ese trágico día Candice sólo se repetía que no, Samantha no podía morir, no así, de repente, sin avisar, sin siquiera notarlo; no podía cuando su boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando ella era alguien que siempre vivió en la seguridad de la estabilidad, cuando se iba a casar con su único amor, con el único chico con quien había estado. En esa ocasión a lo lejos vio a la familia de su amiga abrazados, conmovidos, llorosos, incrédulos, nadie los había preparado para eso. Nadie puede estar preparado para eso. Y ella, a lo lejos no quiso acercarse, prefería esconderse en su propio dolor.

Ese día algo se rompió en la rubia, todo había perdido significado verdadero, sólo se preguntaba una y otra vez "¿qué sentido tenía continuar con la rutina cuando todo podía acabarse en cualquier momento?, ¿qué importaba su especialidad en cardiología si ni con sus estudios pudo darse cuenta del padecimiento de su amiga?" Fue cuando dio inicio en descenso, a retrasarse en sus reportes, dejar de llenar papelería que creía de poca importancia. Sus pacientes no los descuidaba, pero si sus estudios. Todo había perdido sabor.

Vivir la vida, era lo único que importaba, vivir al máximo. Conocer todo lo que Samantha se había perdido comenzó a ser su propósito. Hacer cosas como salir de parranda, conocer a amigas en una noche de copas, irse con un chico al que sólo había visto unos minutos. Cada cosa estaba en listada en su cabeza, grabada como un deber en memoria de su amiga, casi su hermana. Sólo quería vivir, vivir sin medir las consecuencias. Vivir por lo que se había perdido ella, Sammy.

Y así había conocido a Terry, cuando ella atravesaba su peor momento, cuando no le interesaba más que sentir que estaba viva y seguir tachando cada objetivo logrado. Consecuencias, era el peor año en toda su vida de estudiante, y tenía que ser ese, el año cuando estaba a nada de sacar su especialidad. Tenía veintisiete años y se había dejado caer en picada en un agujero de irresponsabilidades. Por eso seguía con la cabeza gacha, animalizándote cuidadosamente el tejido de su blusa, completamente apenada con sus cuñadas. Sólo había algo que agradecía infinitamente, que esa irresponsabilidad no la hubiese llevado a algo peor, como perder a otro paciente por su falta de sueño.

Así se los había contado a Gilliam y Alessa, después de su revisión, cuando el cumulo de emociones no cupo más en ella al revisar el ojo casi cerrado de Gilly y las uñas destrozadas de Ale. Ellas habían sido secuestradas, golpeadas, maniatadas, drogadas; y seguían riendo, haciendo bromas. Sí, por supuesto que sentían miedo, por supuesto que aún tenían síndrome de persecución, que requerirían de una indeterminada terapia psicológica, pero continuaban... continuaban ¿Por qué?

—Porque la vida no se detiene — Ale respondió así de sencillo.

—Porque vivir es más que pasarlo bien, a sólo obtener los placeres que esta te pueda dar — completó Gilly.

Alessa camino hasta su cuñada, le levanto el rostro para mirarla directo a sus preciosos jades.

—¿Era ése tu secreto? ¿Por eso querías vivir al máximo?, ¿para vivir lo que Samantha se había perdido? — la alta británica hablaba sonriendo — ¿Y cómo sabes que se perdió algo?, ¿cómo sabes que ella no tuvo todo lo que quiso? Ahora ¿Tú ya has tenido todo lo que querías? -

Candy la miro sin comprender lo que decía, sentía que la chica le hablaba en otro idioma.

—Ale quiere decir que estuvo bien que te descarriaras un rato, eso es parte de ti también, pero eso no cura tus heridas, sólo las ocultó. Además, estamos seguras que eso no ha llenado los vacíos que sentías — Candy bajo la vista, era cierto, no se había sentido completa, hasta que "él" toco a su puerta — Sin embargo — Gilly prosiguió — a pesar de todo lo maravilloso que querías ocultar de ti, ocultar tu verdadero valor, no pudiste, el ser brillante que hay en ti, ahí continuaba, oculto. Y por suerte Terry pudo verlo, pudo ver el jade en tu mirada aun oculto bajo una gruesa capa de maquillaje, y la oscuridad de un Night club. –

La médico sonrió, su momento de rebeldía había traído consigo a Terry.

—¿Ahora que harás? — Alessa la cuestiono.

—Fácil, quedarse con Terroncito — Gilly dijo lo evidente.

—Eso es obvio, sólo una tarada como Lucille-Lucrecia podía dejarlo — Ale miro a Gilly con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Lucille-Lucrecia? —Candy preguntó.

—Su ex, aunque no sé cómo la aguantó tanto, una chica insufrible — Gilly inició lo que sería una extraña conversación donde Ale y ella se completaban.

—Duró casi dos años con ella y jamás intentó presentárnosla — Ale siguió.

—No en persona — Gilly aclaró

—Sólo por video llamadas — Ale completó.

—Pero no a papás — aseguró Gilly.

—Nunca. Eso demuestra lo inseguro que siempre estuvo de ella — dijo con alegría Ale.

—Entonces, ¿por qué duraron tanto? — Candy intervino cansada de mirar a un lado y a otro.

—"El amor no varía con sus breves horas y semanas. Sino que se afianza incluso hasta en el borde del abismo." — recitó la mayor con monotonía.

—Soneto 116 de Shakespeare. Terry es un romántico...— dijo Gilly

—Y nerd — continuó Ale.

—Uno empedernido, aunque se oculte como chico malo — la pequeña hermana afirmó lo de nerd, luego dirigiéndose a Candy le contó — Cuando le cuestionábamos porque no terminaba con ella si no estaba seguro de su relación, siempre respondía con ese soneto. -

La rubia asintió, pero también quiso saber.

—Terry, ¿nerd? -

—Por favor, ¿quién se sabe tantas obras de Shakespeare de memoria? — Alessa habló haciendo exagerados movimientos con los brazos —. Las puede recitar al derecho y al revés. Desde adolescente prefería pasar horas en sus libros que convivir con chicos de su edad. Sin contar el gusto por los cómics. Se ofendió porque le propusieron interpretar a Antman y no a Bucky. Sólo hay una manera de describir a alguien así: es un nerd. –

Candy rio con ganas, no sólo por la manera en las que aquellas chicas se expresaban de su novio, sino porque era toda una locura hablar con ellas juntas, se iban tropezando una y otra en la conversación. Si no es porque parecían ir tan sincronizadas sería imposible comprenderlas.

...

.

...

.

...

.

La oscuridad lo oculta casi todo, casi, pero no todo. Hay cosas que en total oscuridad se pueden apreciar más; como una caricia, el roce de unos labios, el cálido aliento sobre el cuello... la humedad de una boca. Candice jamás había sido tan consciente de ello hasta esa madrugada, cuando en medio de la total oscuridad una caricia sobre su pecho, un beso muy húmedo entre el cuello y el hombro la hicieron reaccionar.

Tenían dos semanas y media en Londres, en la residencia de los Grandchester Baker, en unas deseadas vacaciones y muy merecidas por los acontecimientos anteriores. Durante ese tiempo la familia de Terry la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos así como con una habitación del lado contrario de la de Terrence. No es que sus padres no imaginasen lo que era obvio había sucedido muchas veces entre ese par, pero los señores Grandchester eran muy estrictos en ese sentido, convenciendo a su único hijo varón con la simple frase "Si no se lo permitimos a tus hermanas, tampoco a ti."

El muy apuesto castaño no había tenido argumento en contra de eso así que resignado llevaba más de dos semanas de abstinencia, y aunque ese era su última noche en el bello país, Terry quería estar con Candy en ese lugar que lo vio crecer, y por supuesto que Terrence, siendo un rebelde nato, no se quedaría con las ganas.

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada, muy ansioso por ese tiempo con Candy a unos metros de él y no a unos centímetros, o mejor aún, encima de él, o debajo de él, o enfrente de él, sentada sobre... etc. El hermoso hombre se levantó dispuesto a efectuar su plan. No es que no lo hubiesen intentado antes, pero siempre había alguien presente, ya fuese sus padres, hermanas, cuñados o personal de la casa. Incluso en algún momento el talentoso actor planeo perderse con su novia en un hotel, pero sus planes no dieron resultado ya que al menos un guardaespaldas continuamente andaba atrás de ellos desde el nefasto episodio del secuestro.

Por ello con las ansias en su límite y cansado de las reglas a las cuales nunca había sido muy afecto en general, camino descalzo por todo el interminable pasillo que dividía el ala de habitantes del de invitados.

Llego a la habitación deseada, tomando con cuidado el picaporte; para su suerte la puerta de su novia estaba sin seguro lo que le saco una enorme sonrisa. Entró despacio para evitar hacer ruido, si Candy se despertaba de seguro se negaría a hacer algo, así que lo mejor era tomarla desprevenida, para cuando estuviese por completo despierta su cuerpo le exigiera ser atendido.

Terry se aseguró de poner el seguro para no ser molestados, por si acaso.

Ahí estaba su torbellino rubio tranquilamente durmiendo de lado, como él la había visto incontables veces, pero no por eso se cansaba de hacerlo. Después de contemplarla por un minuto entero se desvistió totalmente dejando su espléndida anatomía, y su firme erección iluminados por la muy tenue luz de luna escasamente filtrada por la ventana.

Sin más, se metió debajo de las cobijas, tomando a Candy por las caderas para juntar las propias con aquella redonda anatomía de ella y frotarse lentamente provocando un leve respingo en la rubia quien dormía profundamente. Sabía que tenía que despertarla con cuidado y de manera placentera, por lo que dio comienzo a un recorrido por debajo de la playera del pijama de Candy con su mano izquierda, desde las caderas, recorriendo el abdomen, subiendo por las costillas, hasta atrapar un pecho con toda su mano; como de costumbre y como lo prefería Terry, la doctora dormía sin sostén, eso le permitió poder sentir la tibia piel y la suavidad esponjosa en todo su esplendor.

Mientras la mano izquierda acariciaba ávidamente un seno y luego el otro, la derecha apretaba con delicadeza y lujuria un glúteo, mientras que los labios y lengua de Terry se deleitaban con el sabor salado y dulce del cuello de Candy, hasta lograrle arrancar un gemido que fue seguido por un entrecortado "Te-rry".

—¿Sí, preciosa? -

Ella no respondió, se giró para poder besarlo. Sin recordar en absoluto donde se encontraba, la rubia continuó de lo más gustosa el juego que su novio había iniciado, devorando esos labios, succionando la lengua y moviendo las caderas con cadencia para poder sentirlo mejor. De igual manera las manos de ella juguetearon hasta que se enredaron en el cabello de él dándole pequeños jalones.

Como era evidente Terry no espero a que, la ya no tan adormilada Candy, recordara que a un pasillo de distancia sus suegros dormían, de modo que, ni tardo ni perezoso, le saco la blusa en tiempo récord, al igual que los pantalones y sus pantys.

—Sí que estas ansioso —dijo ella divertida viendo como su novio arrojaba con descuido la ropa de ella, y dándose cuenta lo hermosamente preparado que ya estaba él.

—Siempre estoy ansioso de ti. –

Pronunció él antes de acomodarse encima de ella para besarla con desespero, morder sus labios y separase para comenzar el recorrido que durante toda una semana imagino, de los labios superiores a aquellos escondidos entre la intimidad de sus muslos. En su camino no perdió oportunidad por saborear las cimas rosadas de sus pechos para luego ir dejando un sendero húmedo en línea ondulada que terminó a unos centímetros por debajo del femenino ombligo.

En ese intente, cuando él llegó a su objetivo, levantó el rostro mirándola con picardía, no pidiendo aprobación, si no para asegurarse que ella lo estuviese observando. Sabiendo donde se encontraba la mirada de su novia, bajo el rostro y ayudándose de un par de su dedos abrió los delicados pliegues; el primer lengüetazo fue suficiente para hacer que Candy viera estrellas, al segundo en automático levantó las rodillas para abrirse mucho más y poder darle pleno acceso. Terry sonrió, sabía que ella nunca se resistía a esas caricias y mucho menos si tomaba el pequeño nudo de nervios extremadamente sensible entre sus labios para succionarlo con delicadeza seguido de una lenta caricia húmeda. La rubia dio un pequeño grito de placer ante la descarga de sensaciones que esa acción provocó, mismas que se incrementaron con el intercambio de más lamidas, más succiones y pequeñas mordidas traviesas que la hicieron perderse y comenzar a gemir con gran entusiasmo, tanto que se convirtieron en palabras incoherentes a viva voz por lo que Terrence tuvo que detenerse.

—Shhh, no grites — apenas había levantado el rostro y dicho aquello cuando una blanca mano lo empujo ligeramente de la cabeza para que no se detuviera.

—Cállate y continúa —se exigió.

—Jajaja —una amortiguada carcajada se dejó escuchar por aquella reacción tan honesta—. Si no gritas continuo. -

Increíblemente la rubia recordó donde estaban, despabilándose un poco al preguntar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -

—Haciéndote feliz. –

Y antes que ella protestara Terry se abalanzo a su boca de un único empujón, para comérsela con una sucesión de besos a los cuales ella no protestó. No obstante, el portento de hombre no pensaba darle tregua, por ello se enderezó quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de ella quien sólo jadeó cuando Terrence se las levantó para acomodar los blancos tobillos cada uno flanqueado el cuello del castaño. Con una mano tomó las caderas de Candy para levantarla y colocarla justo donde quería, mientras que con la otra mano tomó su dura erección expectante para guiarla hasta la más que húmeda entrada de la rubia. Con una tremenda facilidad el hombre se deslizó dentro de su novia sacándole un chillido de placer.

—¡Oh siii! — siseo él.

Para mejorar la penetración Terrence tomó fuerte los muslos de Candy y así ayudarle a mantener su pelvis levantada, el pequeño tamaño de ella siempre traía algunas ventajas interesantes como la facilidad para poder levantarla.

Así se mantuvieron por un indeterminado tiempo en lo que él le acariciaba esporádicamente los pechos, rozando de paso los bellos y sonrojados pezones, pero también aprovechaba para besar los tobillos que ahora tenía al alcance de sus labios.

—¡Siiii... Terry.., siiii¡ -

Él adoraba escuchar esos ruidos placenteros, deleitándose en como Candy perdía el aliento y fruncía el ceño inmersa en sus sensaciones. Sí, ya estaba gritando, y la haría gritar un poco más, que más daba que todos en la casa se enteraran. Terrence se inclinó hacia adelante, lo suficiente para dejar las piernas de ella aún sobre sus hombros sin lastimarla y al mismo tiempo lograr una unión más profunda; aquella donde ya no podía entrar más, ni era necesario separase tanto para regresar y sentir cada milímetro de su longitud abrazado por ella.

Ese pequeño cambio activó un oculto botón en la rubia quien ya no parecía dueña de sí, su respiración se le había ido de paseo al igual que la vista al estar así, con sus caderas presionadas sin poder moverlas como su instinto pedía. En un atisbo de cordura, que duró lo mismo que un latido, ella pensó en lo dulcemente dolorido que quedaría su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente, con aquella sensación placentera que no le permitirá olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ya ninguno podía hablar, sólo sus gargantas articulaban quejidos y gruñidos mientras buscaban más oxígeno para llenar sus pulmones. Inevitablemente se acrecentaron las sensaciones, en parte por la candente posición que los tenía enlazados al completo, pero también por el momento completo. Los jadeos de ella se estaban convirtiendo en gritos, que no podía acallar ni mordiéndose los labios, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, ¿llevarse un trozo de sábana satinada a su boca?, ¿sofocar los sonidos o simplemente dejarse explotar? A quien le importaba.

Terry sonrió ante aquel acto de su novia tentando el colchón en busca de algo que asir, obvio, la sabana jamás alcanzó la boca, simplemente fue apretada fuertemente como buscando algo que la sostuviera. Candy aferrada a las sábanas lo excitó lo indecible provocando que aumentara su ritmo en un delicioso crescendo originando una brillante capa de sudor en su piel, como la de Candy quien ya no soportó más y, aún con el peso de él, levantó aún más su caderas llevándose con ella a Terry al momento de liberarse. Los pequeños espasmos que siguieron a la explosión, dieron inicio a una exploración por todo su ser con el fin de buscar el punto de salida. Mientras que él, soltó el más sexy sonido gutural que su garganta conocía haciendo su rostro hacia atrás tensando su cuerpo al tiempo que daba un último empuje para vaciarse por completo; acto al que le siguió una especie de escalofrío que le inundó entero.

Después de ese momento único se quedaron quietos. Con los ojos cerrados aun disfrutando del hormigueo en su piel. Candy terminó con las caderas levantadas y sostenidas por las fuertes manos de Terry que la tenía atrapada por los muslos, sonriendo con esa condenada sensualidad que esa belleza de hombre poseía, abrió los ojos para observarla con las últimas reminiscencias del éxtasis en su rostro. Con esa visón salió de ella, le acomodó las piernas por un costado para acostarse a un lado de la rubia, meter un brazo bajo su espalda, atraerla hacia él, darle un ligero beso en los labios y acurrucarla sobre su pecho.

Sus corazones locos retumbaban todavía en ambos pechos. Una vez calmados, Terrence juguetón preguntó.

—¿Me amas mucho? –

—No, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? — soltó Candy con sus párpados ocultando el jade de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que porque? – Terry con asombro le cuestionó, para luego muy seguro afirmar - te acabo de dar uno de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida. –

—¿Lo aseguras? - la rubia jugaba con el orgullo de su novio.

—¿Lo puedes negar? - la retó a que dijera lo contrario.

Como respuesta, Candy se subió encima de él, lo miraba a los ojos sin verlo por completo por esa profunda oscuridad que reinaba, aun así se sabía con precisión los perfectos rasgos de él, así como cada beta verde de sus zafiros. Lo beso en la comisura de sus labios, en su quijada, llegó hasta su oído.

—Eres lo que más amo. Mi ángel. –

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó sola, pero llena del aroma de Terry sobre su piel, y como pronosticaba, con ese dulce dolor en el cuerpo que deja el buen sexo. Debía de alistarse, ya que en un par de horas tendrían que estar en el aeropuerto para volver a los Estados Unidos porque ella iniciaría una serie de cursos, además de participar como oyente en algunas conferencias en la especialidad de Cardiología. Estaba dispuesta a regresar con todo a sus estudios; en esta ocasión sólo existía una cosa que representaba una distracción, pero siendo sincera, Terrence era una distracción para cualquier mujer, o persona, sin embargo esta vez definitivamente no se alejaría o buscaría las soluciones más sencillas, tendría que esforzarse pero todo valdría la pena, quería creer en ello.

.

El día se fue veloz, entre abrazos de despedida, platicas, y etc, etc, sucedió todo lo que sucede en esos momentos donde la distancia separará a seres queridos. Del vuelo no se puede decir lo mismo, once horas continuas, mismas en las que ella durmió al menos ocho, y como no, si Terry no la había dejado hacerlo por la mitad de la noche.

Cuando llegaron a Los Angeles eran las ocho de la noche, viajar con cambios de husos horarios era tan extraños, habían salido de Londres a las cinco de la tarde y como si sólo fuesen tres horas de vuelo estaban ahí a las ocho. Pero ahora ya estando de regreso en el país natal de la rubia. Lo que seguía era ¿despedirse de Terrence? ¿Darse las buenas noches e ir cada quien a su departamento? Sin embargo, Terry ni siquiera preguntó, él si lo tenía claro. Cuando abordaron el taxi dio la dirección de su departamento y al llegar ayudo a descargar todas las maletas al chofer. Al momento en que Candy protestó diciendo que ella se iría a su hogar, él, sin mírala y continuando en lo suyo, dijo una sola palabra "Quédate". Así lo hizo, se quedó con él. Pidieron la cena a un restaurante cercano y se fueron a dormir, estaban muy cansados por el vuelo. Al menos Terry fue a dormir porque Candy no podía hacerlo, necesitaba poner orden en sus pensamientos.

La rubia se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no inquietar a su novio quien dormía profusamente. Salió a la estancia para contemplar cómo la noche abrazaba toda la resplandeciente ciudad, que como New York nunca dormía. Candy miraba por el espléndido ventanal que ocupaba media pared de la estancia de Terry, sólo por aquella vista valía la pena el lugar. Sí, sólo había edificios al rededor, pero la ciudad brillaba al anochecer, casi tan intensa como las estrellas que titilaban en el firmamento.

—Vive la vida — susurró para sí acurrucándose en una silla del comedor frente a la ventana.

Sólo traía puesta una larga sudadera de él, Terry, quien le había pedido quedarse, y ella sabía que no sólo se refería a esa noche, ni mientras se re iniciaran sus estudios. La oferta era ilimitada. "Quédate y me quedo yo", fue lo que él le menciono un momento antes de dormir.

La rubia estudio su rededor ¿Quedarse? Era obvio lo que le pedía Terrence con esa frase, pero ella, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de iniciar una nueva etapa? Y, ¿por cuánto tiempo era ese "quédate"? Candy ya no quería pensar, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y negó un par de veces para despejarse, fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquella cubierta roja que protegía el IPad de Terry, aquel implemento que él llevaba prácticamente a todas partes, incluso a Londres y de regreso. El aparato tecnológico era donde almacenaba todas las obras de Shakespeare en PDF y varios clásicos y contemporáneos más, decía que el aparato era su biblioteca ambulante. La joven médico sonrío, sus cuñadas tenían razón, su novio era un Nerd en algunos aspectos. Tomó el dispositivo y tecleo los seis dígitos que era la sencilla continuación del 9 al 4 en reversa para desbloquearlo, Terry le había facilitado el acceso a todo en su vida.

La guapa mujer se disponía a perder el tiempo en redes sociales ya que no podía dormir ni quería pensar en nada, mucho menos en la propuesta de quedarse. Pero, una cosa es lo uno quiere y otra diferente lo que sucede. Lo primero que la pantalla le mostró al desbloquearse fue la bien conocida app de música, abierta en la sección de playlist; imposible no centrar su vista en aquel recuadro con una imagen de los dos abrazados a las afueras de la residencia Grandchester poco antes de partir al aeropuerto, imagen que tenía la palabra "Candy" por debajo de ella, la cual nunca había notado antes. Pulsó la pantalla táctil desplegándose al instante un menú. Como era lo normal lo que vio fue un icono con la portada de cada álbum seguida por la canción seleccionada. La lista era la siguiente:

-Angel of mine

-Under the bridge

-Poison

-People are strange

-About a girl

-A Day in the Life

-Come and Get Your Love

-Let's Spend the Night Together

-I.V.

-Lux Aeterna (Requiem for a Dream)

-Sólo tú

-The beautiful people

-Salvation

-Tightrope

Sonrió al reconocer varias como aquellas que ella escuchaba muy seguido, o que tenía como ringtone en su celular, también estaban aquellas de las que se había burlado porque Terry no paraba de escucharlas. Todas las conocía menos las últimas dos, nunca había oido nada sobre ese, o esa "LP", que se mostraba en el icono, tan andrógino que no se decidía en qué género ponerlo, ¿o ponerla? Para salir de dudas dio play.

Casi al instante una potente voz de mujer inició con los acordes:

Cuando llegaste a mi puerta no reconocí

( _When you arrived at my door I didn't recognize)_

Mi salvacion ( _My salvation_ )

Y la luz, en la orilla, estaba en tus ojos

( _And the light, on the shore, it was in your eyes)_

Mi salvacion ( _My salvation)_

Y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era hacerte el amor

 _(And all I really wanted to do was make love to you)_

Y retroceder a mi aislamiento

 _(And retreat into my isolation)_

Salvación, _salvation_

Frío y miedo, así que te cerré

 _(I was cold and afraid, so I locked you out...)_

Salvación, _salvation..._

...Y puedo sentir ahora

 _And I can feel now_

Puedo sanar ahora

 _(I can heal now)_

Sí, el amor es real ahora

 _(Yeah love is real now)_

Sí, el amor es real ahora"

A la mitad de la canción pequeñas lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas, comprendía porque Terry había dejado esa canción en el soundtrack de su relación. Así habían empezado, al encontrarse sólo querían hacerse el amor, tal parecía que no veían nada más el uno en el otro que un buen revolcón. Pero ahora eso había evolucionado, había crecido, eso que tenían era amor real. Por más cursi que fuera la situación, aquello era amor, amor real, probablemente siempre lo había sido.

—¿Me abandonaste para escuchar música? – casi indignado Terry le reclamó con los ojos medió cerrados por el sueño, y con una mano despeinándose aún más su cabello recién cortado antes de viajar a Los Angeles. Si ya no interpretaría a un loco, ni tenía que ocultar ser un G-B, simplemente creyó oportuno un cambio de look antes de salir de Inglaterra, se veía tan deliciosamente sexy así recién levantado, haciendo pucheros y con sólo unos bóxer ajustados como única prenda que Candy casi se levanta para regresar a la habitación con él, no obstante…

—¿Esas son lágrimas? — él cuestionó; descubrir el brillo salado en las blancas mejillas de Candice le hizo abrir los ojos y despejarse totalmente. Camino hacia su novia para tomarla por la barbilla con una mano para preguntarle — ¿Por qué lloras?

—Acabo de descubrir a LP. -

Terry miro el dispositivo electrónico para regresar su marino mirar a Candy.

—Más bien acabas de descubrir la lista de canciones que hice para ti — ella asintió mientras "Angel of mine" daba inicio.

—Casi podría jurar que esa es nuestra canción — Terry sonrió mientras que con los pulgares limpiaba el blanco rostro, acariciando las pecas en su paso — Sin embargo...

—No, Salvation, es nuestra canción. Tú me salvaste — Candy le interrumpió.

—No te salve de nada — Terrence aseguro sin perder su sonrisa, para aún más pícaro agregar — Aunque definitivamente prefiero la idea de ser tu ángel, me va mejor el papel. –

—Engreído.

—Admítelo, parezco un ángel caído del cielo — Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Aparto de un manotazo las manos de Terry de su rostro y no se cruzó de brazos sólo por no tirar el iPad que aún tenía en su poder.

—Imposible ser romántica o sensible contigo.

El ligero tono de molestia en la voz de la rubia, además de su obvia actitud, le indico a Terry que ella en verdad creía que la había salvado y que el que no la dejara decírselo le enojo, la puso furia en un santiamén sería más correcto decir. Como sabía que ella ya no hablaría al respecto, y que de seguro no la sacaría de "No pasa nada", optó por decirle aquello que deseaba decir desde que se subieron al avión de regreso, avión donde había realizado aquella lista de canciones mientras Candy dormía recargada a él. Así que lo decidió, ese era el momento.

—Yo tengo una canción especial para ti.

Buscó la canción sin quitarle el dispositivo, aquella que había seleccionado para ese momento, la que se hallaba al final, "Tightrope" (Cuerda floja)

Guitarras dieron la entrada a la melodía, seguidas por la misma potente voz femenina que había escuchado unos minutos antes.

.

"Espera, sé que tienes miedo

( _Hold on, I know you're scared_ )

Pero estás tan cerca del cielo

 _(But you're so close to heaven...)_

...Solo imagina que eres como una pluma

 _(Just pretend you're like a feather...)_

...Pero no mires hacia abajo, nunca

 _(But don't look down, not ever...)_

Espero que dure pero ya sabes, nunca se sabe

 _(Hope it lasts but you know, you never know)_

Corre el riesgo de bailar en el aire

 _(Take a chance we can dance up in mid-air...")_

.

Candy lo miro atenta mientras escuchaba aquella letra que le proponía correr un riesgo, uno grande, uno que sólo podría suceder si ella lo intentaba, si olvidaba el miedo de mirar hacia abajo y prefería soñar que era una pluma que bailaba con el viento.

—¿Te atreverías a intentar bailar en el aire conmigo? — fue la pregunta que Terry lanzo — No sé si será duradero, pero de algo estoy muy seguro — hizo una pausa —. Quiero que lo sea. Que dure por siempre y más. -

La tableta cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco cuando Candy se levantó de la silla. Abrazo el cuello de Terry quien la tomó por la cintura para levantarla y poder besarla a voluntad.

.

"Me siento tan bien que podría morir, pero no me importa

 _(Feel so good, I could die, but I don't care")_

.

Cantaba la intérprete como leyendo el pensamiento de ese par que sin deseos de separarse no dejaban de besarse, de sentirse, pero había algo más. Entre besos Terrence le dijo apenas audible "Te conocí por una impulsividad. Hagamos otra hoy."

.

"Camina lento y bajo sobre una cuerda floja

 _(Walk slow and low on a tightrope)_

Espero que dure pero ya sabes, nunca se sabe

 _(Hope it lasts but you know, you never know)_

"...No sé, pero sabes cuando llegues allí

 _(Don't know but you know when you get there...")_

.

...

.

...

.

Los eventos por el inicio de la promoción de la película de "Historia de un loco" había dado inicio justo ese día con una serie de entrevistas de las cuales Terry estaba completamente harto, odiaba le preguntaran sobre su vida privada, ¿qué no comprendían el significado de la palabra "privado"? Obviamente no. Sólo por los paparazzi mandaría a la mierda toda aquella promoción, sin importarle que estuviese estipulado en el contrato. No obstante, también había algo que moría por decir, y hacer frente todos esos reflectores de la gala a la que asistirían ese día la mayoría del elenco principal de la película, claro exceptuando a cierto pelinegro que pasaría una buena temporada en la cárcel.

Caminó por la acostumbrada alfombra roja con la gallardía y aristocracia que indudablemente poseía, tan seguro de sí que podría morder la luna y tomar una estrella si se lo proponía.

Muchos gritos en su entorno, mucho más miradas insinuantes, con ese traje Armani a medida azul oscuro, y su cabello corto pero algo alborotado lucía divino, como un ángel caído del cielo tal cual había dicho él. Aunque eso sí, caminaba solo, su tormento rubio aún no llegaba. Candy había retomado su residencia de especialidad y ahora no se iba de salida nocturna ni porque le pagaran, claro que esa noche sería diferente, era importante para Terry y ella tenía que estar presente.

Terry nervioso ya había empezado a charlar con algunos reporteros, obvio que su nerviosismo no era por esa primera presentación pública a nivel nacional como actor de cine, pues dos años antes había ganado un Tony y eso lo tuvo un buen tiempo en la mira de los periodistas. Candice no llegaba y eso sí que lo ponía un poco ansioso.

Para su sosiego a unos cuantos pasos del lugar de las entrevistas principales de la alfombra roja ella apareció con un elegantísimo vestido jade, como sus ojos, con sus rizos sueltos revoloteando y enmarcando su bello rostro. Él fue interrumpido cuando estiró su mano para alcanzarla, le avisaban que sería el siguiente en pasar a la plataforma de entrevistas, por lo que Terry le guiñó un ojo a Candy para girarse y subir al entarimado.

La joven presentadora sonrió muy amplio al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, sacando de su repertorio la más sensual que encontró. Lo saludo animosamente y coqueteo con descaro antes de la cuenta regresiva que indicaba que la transmisión iniciaría.

—Aquí estoy, espléndidamente acompañada por el más que guapo Terrence, Terry Grandchester, en su recién estreno como actor en Hollywood. Aún no se estrena tu película y ya te vemos paseando por esta alfombra roja, ¿te lo esperabas?

— La verdad es que nunca lo imagine, y siendo sincero no estaba en mis planes, pero las cosas se dieron por azares del destino y estoy feliz por ello.

—¿Y esta noche disfrutas del momento sólo o con alguien especial? Porque si vienes solo tal vez pueda hacerte compañía.

—Esa hubiese sido una excelente oferta, pero me temo que tendré que rechazarla.

—¿De seguro es la enésima vez que dices eso esta noche? — la presentadora dijo algo que creyó evidente.

—Me parece que si eso hubiese sucedido mi "alguien especial" que me acompaña se molestaría, y mucho.

—Vienes acompañado — se dijo con sorpresa —. Tenemos que conocer a la afortunada que sale con uno de los solteros que no dudó en poco sea de los más codiciados de Hollywood.

—¿Soltero? — Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿No eres soltero?

Él estiro el brazo para llamarla. Candy subió los tres escalones hacia el pequeño lugar de entrevistas.

—Está preciosa mujer es Candice Grandchester.

—OMG, estuve coqueteando con un hombre casado – la presentadora realmente se sintió apenada — ¿Esto es reciente? — fue lo único que atinó a cuestionar.

—Hace cinco meses. Le pregunté qué si se atrevía a bailar en el aire conmigo. Dijo que sí, y como ella no podía esperar, esa misma noche tomamos un vuelo a las Vegas — Candy rodó los ojos ante ese "ella no pudo esperar" — Nuestros familiares no lo tomaron muy bien, querían algo espectacular, pero yo sólo la quería a ella. Y ella a mí.

La abrazó, y depósito un beso en la sien de Candy. Al fin había podido contar lo único que quería contar de su vida privada al mundo entero, había presumido que esa fabulosa mujer era su esposa. Mientras Candy no podía borrar la sonrisa más luminosa de su rostro, ¡Oh sí! Ella se arriesgaría a intentar bailar toda la vida en el aire con y por Terry. Con él intentaría todo, porque él, él era su ángel.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Gracias por haberse perdido entre las letras de Ayame DV y las mías. Ha sido un placer escribir y compartir esta historia con ustedes. Atte: Gissa Graham.

.

.

.

 _Gracias por perderse en las maravillosas letras de mi adorada amiga Gissa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notitas mías:**

Y bien, hemos llegado al final de esta aventura. ¿Qué tal el FABULOSO capítulo que escribió la fantástica Gissa? ¿No es maravilloso? Yo lo disfruté como no tienen idea, espero que ustedes también =D

Y como ya ella misma les ha comentado, también quiero darles las gracias infinitas por habernos acompañado a lo largo de esta historia. A quienes nos comentaron, nos leyeron en silencio, a quienes agregaron el fic o a nosotras a sus favoritos MIL GRACIAS. Por estar, por regalarnos de su tiempo. Sus palabras son una gran alegría para nosotras, y un aliciente para tratar de hacer más cosas lindas para nuestro adorado Terry, y para buscar mejorar cada día.

Esperamos encontrarnos por aquí en próximas aventuras, en equipo o individuales, ya saben; Gissa es increíble escritora así que no se pierdan cualquier cosa que ella traiga ¿va?

Que tengan hermoso día y pasen muy felices fiestas; que Dios llene sus vidas de bendiciones y luz, les enviamos un gran abrazo a la distancia.

.

.

.

 **AnneNov.** Hermosa, gracias por tus palabras. Tampoco queríamos que terminara, pero todo tiene un ciclo y este fic cumplió el suyo. Nos alegra mucho que lo hayas disfrutado, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

.

 **Becky7024.** ¡Jaja! Claro, esas hermanas no solamente son divertidas, son todas una Grandchester ;-), igual que el Principito ¡jeje! Sí, los rebeldes son una belleza juntos ¿no crees? Todo mundo ama a Candy, así que los suegros no podían ser la excepción n.n ¡Jajajaja! Cierto, si te conocieran seguro se lo piensan ;-) por fin solitos… ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

.

 **Dulce Graham.** Oh sí… y se quedó con ganas de darle más ¡jeje! Y pues sí, Aidan subestimó a las hermanas terremoto, así que sufrió las consecuencias, por tonto X-D Gracias por leer y comentar hermosa.

.

 **Claus.** ¡Hermosa muchas gracias! También amé la escena familiar, ¿no es cierto que Terry merecía una familia así de amorosa? Y por supuesto con la pecosa en su vida. Somos felices de que hayas disfrutado esto, y bueno, imposible no traer a participar al resto de la pandilla ¿no? Candy requería equipo de apoyo n.n Ah Lucille, esa interesada de lo peor; ya viste que no le salió el plan ¡jajaja! Ya parecía que Terry iba a cambiar a Candy por esa fulana. ¡Gracias a ti por leernos preciosa! Y por comentar aquí y en UOTG, ¡eres lo más!

.

 **Agus (Guest 1).** ¿Sí eres Agus, cierto hermosa? ¡jeje! ¡Ay síiii es genial verlo feliz! Nosotras también amamos que lo sea, Así que no, para nada la nefasta de Lucille pintó más en su historia n.n ¡Gracias por leer y comentar aquí y en UOTG linda! Todo un placer ;-)

.

 **Mary0401.** ¡Muchas gracias hermosa! Un placer que te haya gustado, tratamos de respetar siempre la esencia de Terry, así que bueno, si piensas que es perfecto entonces lo logramos, porque así es él para nosotras; gracias a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar, esperamos que hayas disfrutado mucho este último capítulo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Charo G. Rivera.** Muchas gracias linda, el placer ha sido todo nuestro créeme. Sí, y acabó el sufrimiento afortunadamente y ahora están todos juntos y felices. Esas palizas que le dieron los 3 a Aidan fueron divertidísimas ¡jaja! Yo también quería que le dieran más veces y más duro ¡jajaja! Mil gracias por leer y comentar, aquí y allá en Fb hermosa, un honor para nosotras.

.

 **Sofia Saldaa.** Siempre da algo de tristeza terminar una historia es verdad; pero eso significa que podremos tener otras nuevas próximamente ¿no crees? Ha sido un placer para nosotras que nos hayas acompañado en esta aventura; y encantadas de que ahora estés aliviada porque ya los hermanitos Grandchester están reunidos nuevamente. Ese Aidan no es más lerdo porque no le alcanza el tiempo ¡jaja! Ya viste que Lucille sí apareció, pero nada más para llevarse la humillación de su vida ¡jajaja! Mugre interesada, al menos obtuvo lo que merecía =D. Esos tres chicos saben cuidarse y defenderse, pero bueno considerando las circunstancias sí es mejor que tengan algo de protección, al menos un tiempo n.n También amamos saber feliz a Terry hermosa, así que mínimo darle una familia unida, que lo ama incondicionalmente; también nos emocionamos cuando Richard le dice que está orgulloso de él, ¡todas lo estamos! Gracias a ti linda, por seguirnos, por leer y comentar en cada capítulo; ¡nos haces felices!

.

 **Luly.** Hermosa ya viste, lo intentó pero no le salió ¡jaja! Ojalá hayas disfrutado eso; qué emoción que te guste Terry todo feliz, a nosotras también nos encanta así n.n Mil gracias por haber leído y comentado linda, aquí y en Fb. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Terry Orión.** Tienes toda la razón precioso, nada como eso para tener una vida bella. Gracias a ti mon amour, por habernos acompañado y comentado. Yo igual que mi adorada Gissa, nunca me había leído y por ende, comentado ningún chico, esto fue nuevo para mí y me alegra muchísimo que hayas sido tú precisamente ma vie ;-) muchísimas gracias por regalarnos de tu escaso y valioso tiempo para leer y comentarnos. ¡Ha sido un honor tenerte por aquí! Espero hayas disfrutado este último capítulo en las maravillosas letras de Gissa, y por supuesto que habrá otra aventura verás ;-) ojalá también nos acompañes en ella. ¡Besos y abrazos para ti guapo!

.

 **Nally Graham.** Aidan se perdió y se perdió hermosa, rematadamente loco el tipo… al menos tiene su merecido el muy… Así es linda, ahora Terry y Candy solamente tienen que disfrutar de su amor y ser felices; que era la idea principal n.n gracias a ti por habernos acompañado señorita, nos ha hecho felices. Aquí tienes el final, esperamos que lo disfrutaras mucho. Gracias por leer y comentar en cada capítulo, te dejamos un abrazo.

.

 **Eli.** Puedes venir y comentar cuando puedas y gustes hermosa, no te preocupes ;-) nos alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro, y que el zafado de Krueger obtuviera su merecido. Es genial tener una doctora tan linda en la familia ¿no crees? La pecosa siempre se gana el corazón de todo mundo =) la tarada de Lucille no obtuvo más que lo que merecía por interesada y tonta ¡jeje! El escape de las hermas terremoto fue divertidísimo de escribir ¡jaja! También disfrutamos mucho del remate de Ale ¡jajaja! Sí, yo igual quería que estuvieran más despejadas, la paliza habría sido memorable X-D ya trajimos el final linda; esperamos que lo disfrutaras mucho, mil gracias por estar aquí, por leer y comentar en cada capítulo; nos diste muchas alegrías al leerte. ¡Besos también para ti!

.

 **Atte:**

 **.**

 **Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **Amazonas de Terry**

 **.**

 **Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry…**


End file.
